


Love of my life

by FxllMoooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/pseuds/FxllMoooon
Summary: Escritos para la BokuAkaWeek2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	1. #1

**Día 1: Confesiones + Amigos de infancia.**

**

Bokuto conoció a Akaashi a los cinco años. Era nuevo en el vecindario y lo primero que hicieron sus padres una vez se mudaron fue decirle que vaya por su cuenta a explorar. Si a día de hoy, se ponía a pensar en eso, llegaría a la conclusión de que sus padres simplemente querían que se perdiera para no tener que lidiar con un niño como él.

Suerte que tenía buen sentido de la orientación y no se perdía fácilmente o no sería capaz de recordar más allá de sus cinco años.

De todo modos aquel día sí les hizo caso. Salió de la casa y caminó por las cuadras que le seguían, simulando ser una clase de pirata que debía crear un mapa y enterrar un tesoro, era la única manera que no tenía de perderse del todo, y hubiera terminado su recorrido de casas de no ser que encontró un parque después de unos minutos de caminata.

El lugar no era gigantesco, pero habían niños y eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder entusiasmarse en crear nuevos amigos. Estaban en todos lados, en los columpios, en el tobogán, en la caja de arena, incluso en bancas tomando un descanso junto a sus padres.

Se acercó primero a los columpios, donde habían unas gemelas que charlaban entre sí, riendo e ignorando la presencia de Bokuto hasta que no pudo más.

— ¡Hey! ¡Soy Koutarou Bokuto y soy nuevo en el vecindario!

Las niñas le miraron con mala cara, quizá por haber interrumpido su charla o porque simplemente odiaron a Bokuto desde el primer momento en que le vieron, y después se levantaron y se fueron.

Estaba bien, no era la primera vez que la gente huía de él, no era algo que le desanimara del todo, así que lo siguió intentando con todos los niños que encontró jugando a lo largo del parque, teniendo el mismo resultado con cada uno de ellos.

Un rechazo era soportable, al igual que dos o tres. Pero ya para el sexto no tenía ni ánimos de fingir que no estaba decaído.

Sólo quedaba un niño que no había saludado. Estaba en una esquina en la caja, haciendo un castillo, bastante concentrado y se veía igual de serio como los adultos que había visto en su vida, eso le había dado mala espina. Supo que iba a ser rechazado incluso sin hablarle, pero fue de todos modos.

Llegó corriendo a la caja de arena, tratando de recuperar la poca felicidad que le quedaba, y saludando con su mano al niño para que pudiera notar su presencia antes de tiempo. Quizá hubiera salido bien de no ser porque Bokuto tropezó con una piedra o con sus propios pies y cayó directamente en el castillo que aquel niño estaba construyendo.

Humillado y triste, se levantó lo más rápido posible, sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo reverencia tras reverencia.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue con querer! ¡Te prometo que no quería romperlo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—Cuando levantó la mirada, dispuesto a encontrarse con otra de odio, lo único que logró divisar eran los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez había visto. Y para su enorme sorpresa, no le estaba mirando mal.— ¡Ah! ¡De verdad que lo sie-...!

— ¿Estás bien?

¡Era el primer niño que le había hablado de vuelta! ¡No podía creerlo!

— Sí, lo estoy, pero tu castillo...

— No importa.—El niño se encogió de hombros.— ¿Seguro estás bien? Fue una fea caída y tienes la cara roja.

¿Cómo un niño de cinco años le iba a explicar a otro que era por la vergüenza que pasó en frente suyo y no directamente el golpe?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien.—Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, quitando la arena de su cabello para luego alzar su mano hasta el niño, sonriendo amplio tal como había visto a los adultos saludar.— ¡Soy Koutarou Bokuto! ¡Hoy me mudé cerca de aquí!

El muchacho le vio desconfiado por unos segundos, logrando que el pequeño Bokuto se pusiera lo suficientemente nervioso como para pensar que iba a irse como los demás niños, pero antes de eso, tomó su mano, devolviéndole una sonrisa leve.

— Soy Keiji Akaashi, he vivido aquí toda mi vida.

Fue así cómo él y Akaashi terminaron siendo mejores amigos, haciendo todo juntos, incluso aunque no tuvieran la misma edad y en las clases no pudieran verse tan seguido como en las vacaciones o fines de semana. Se volvieron inseparables.

Trece años después, Bokuto se encontraba en su habitación, sus manos sudando antes de tiempo por los nervios y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entero temblaba.

— Akaashee, me gustas, acepta mis sentimientos, por favor.

— Demasiado aburrido, ni la persona más desesperada del mundo aceptaría eso.

— ¡Me pongo nervioso!

— ¡Ni siquiera estás frente a él! ¡Por algo se le llama práctica! 

— ¡Pero igual me pone nervioso pensar que tengo que hacer esto! ¡Tú no me entiendes!

Kuroo, su otro mejor amigo, soltó un suspiro de frustración, siendo aquella la doceava vez que Bokuto insistía en que le ayudara a lograr la confesión perfecta para decirle a Akaashi, la verdadera persona de la que estaba enamorado.

— Ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas, puedes no decirle nunca.

— ¡Eso quería hacer! ¡Pero llevo dos años simulando que nada pasa y ahora no puedo más! 

Koutarou se levantó de la cama, tirando de sus cabellos y empezando a caminar alrededor de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Kuroo.

— Decirle "me gustas, acepta mis sentimientos" es la forma más aburrida de confesarte, me gustaba más la idea de llevarle al parque de diversiones y confesarte en la montaña rusa.

— ¡Era una buena idea!—Exclamó.— Si se hubiera logrado escuchar entonces lo habría hecho.

Ambos chicos habían ido al parque de diversiones, específicamente a la montaña rusa para practicar en aquella idea cuando estuvieron de acuerdo que no era mala. Pero Bokuto había gritado cinco veces "me gustas" y estaba seguro de que más le escuchó la gente que el mismo Kuroo que estuvo disfrutando más del juego que de la práctica.

— ¿Y si llevas un megáfono?

— No, si nos escucha mucha gente le va a dar vergüenza y hará que no me conoce.—Bokuto miró al contrario con un puchero.— Lo hizo una vez que dije en voz alta que me casaría con el voleibol si pudiera.

— Y bueno, yo también hubiera fingido no conocerte si lo haces en medio de una tienda de ropa deportiva, te hace ver como un fetichista asqueroso.

— ¡Pero no lo soy!

— ¡No es el punto! ¡Concéntrate!—Kuroo le aventó una almohada a la cabeza que logró esquivar.— ¿Confesarte en tu cuarto es buena idea?

— Bueno, pensé que así no le va a dar tanta vergüenza, y si me dice que no puede irse y yo no tendré que moverme para poder llorar.

— ¿Asumes que te va a decir que no?

— Un poco, pero si lo conquisto con la confesión entonces puedo tener una oportunidad asegurada.

— Buena idea.

— Gracias, es la primera vez que me lo dices.

— Y es la última.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Y si intentas ser sexy?

Aquella propuesta hizo que se parara en seco, mirando al contrario con ilusión antes de ladear la cabeza con confusión.

— ¿Cómo?

— Pues así, mira.—Kuroo le tomó por los hombros para que se sentara en la cama, indicándole que era importante que él se sintiera cómodo.— Y después le acuesta, asegúrate de mantener el contacto visual, es importante que crea que estás seguro.

— ¿Aunque no lo esté?

— Exactamente, ¿entendiste?

— Algo.

— A ver, practica conmigo.

Bokuto asintió, levantándose y repitiendo lo que había hecho el contrario de tomarlo de los hombros para sentarlo en la cama y luego puso una de sus piernas entremedio de las ajenas para comenzar lentamente a recostarlo.

— ¿Así?

— Lo haces bien, Bo, sigue.

Posicionó las manos a los costados de la cabeza del más alto una vez ya estuvo en la cama, mirándole seriamente a pesar de sus ganas de reír nerviosamente por toda la situación.

— Akaashee.—Susurró bajo, haciendo su voz más ronca mientras una de sus manos se posicionaba en la mejilla de Kuroo.— Me gustas mucho, acepta mis sentimientos.

Sonó más como una orden más que nada y en todo momento mantuvo el contacto visual con el contrario, esperando la aprobación o comentario, cosa que ocurrió poco después cuando el chico debajo suyo sonrió con orgullo.

— Bo...

— ¿Bokuto-san?

Aquella voz en la puerta logró que ambos chicos miraran con pánico a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y Akaashi estaba ahí con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugos.

Por el nerviosismo, pánico y miedo, tanto Bokuto como Kuroo terminaron moviéndose a la vez, logrando que sus cabezas chocaran en un golpe bastante feo que hizo que ambos tuvieran que recostarse en la cama por unos segundos.

Mientras, el menor de los tres iba hasta el escritorio para poder dejar la bandeja sobre él.

— ¡Akaashe!

— Si estoy interrumpiendo puedo volver más tarde.

— ¡No!—Gritaron los dos mientras se sentaban. Kuroo fue el que carraspeó a la vez que se levantaba.— No te preocupes, Akaashi, yo de hecho ya me iba.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, el de cabellos negro tomó un vaso de jugo al azar, saliendo corriendo de la habitación y gritando un "¡suerte!" desde el pasillo cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Para esa altura, Bokuto ya estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando su frente, la cual seguía doliendo por el golpe.

— Lamento si interrumpí, Bokuto-san, debiste avisarte que no viniera hoy si ibas a estar ocupado.

— ¡No interrumpes nunca, Akaashee! ¡Y hoy es día de películas! ¡Jamás la cancelaría!

El contrario eventualmente terminó aceptando, y entre los dos comenzaron a buscar una película para ver en el computador del mayor, siendo a cama lo suficientemente grande como para soportar ambos cuerpos sin llegar a tocarse.

Akaashi estaba más silencioso de lo que ya era, y Bokuto no pudo evitar preocuparse tanto que hasta dejó de prestar atención a la película.

— 'Kaashi, lo que viste...

— No quiero saberlo, Bokuto-san.

Le iba a explicar todo, pensando que ese sería un buen momento para confesarle todas las prácticas que tuvo con Kuroo para poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero, nuevamente, se acobardó al momento en que los ojos del menor se fijaron en los propios, haciéndole saber que estaba en serio.

— Está bien.

El resto del día pasó bastante incómodo, incluso cuando fue de noche Akaashi insistió en irse cuando normalmente se quedaba. Llegó hasta negar su compañía hasta su hogar y Bokuto no entendía por qué estaba todo tan tenso.

— ¿Y si sólo lo besas?

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Pues, mira, si te lo devuelve es porque le gustas y si te golpea entonces es porque no lo hace, fácil, ¿verdad?

Pasando los días, Bokuto no había tenido ni una sola mejora con su menor, incluso si intentó seguir los consejos de Kuroo de hacer que se vean más seguido en los recesos, él seguía escapando. Hablaban, poco, pero era algo. 

Hasta ese día que tendrían un partido de practica con Nekoma, en donde fue directamente a donde Kuroo para poder hacerle ver que lo que decía era cierto. Akaashi no ignoraba a nadie salvo a ellos dos. Y por eso mismo ambos estaban algo apartados, ayudándose mutuamente a estirar.

— Pero nunca he besado a nadie, seguramente odia cómo beso y me rechaza por eso.

— ¿No besaste una vez a Yukie en una fiesta?

— Ninguno se acuerda, estábamos ebrios.

— Bueno, pero seguramente Akaashi tampoco ha besado a nadie así que no odiaría tus besos.

— No, una vez tuvo un novio, duraron tres semanas, debieron besarse en ese tiempo.

— ¡¿Tuvo novio?!

— Sí, un tipo de otra escuela, ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso?

— Pensé que te había dicho.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue?

— ¿Cuatro años?

— Pero Akaashi tenía trece.

— ¿Y?

— Nada, me sorprende.—Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por otro rato más hasta que se levantaron para correr un poco.— Bueno, pero mira, si haces movimientos lentos puedes hacerle notar que quieres besarlo y lo seduces antes de que pase.

— ¿Ser sexy de nuevo?

— Exacto, nunca falla eso.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

— Tengo mi sujeto de pruebas.

— ¿ _Oya_? ¿Y sin contarme?

— Cuando ya estés feliz con Akaashi te contaré todo, bro, ahora quiero enfocarme en ti.

— Bro...

— Bro...

Ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos, palmeando simultáneamente la espalda ajena en forma de apoyo.

— Deja de ser tan gay, ya vamos a empezar.

Se separaron a la vez solamente para ver la pequeña espalda Kozume alejarse después de ese comentario.

— ¡Kenma!

Kuroo rápidamente olvidó a su amigo para ir detrás de otro, dejando a Bokuto soltando una carcajada mientras se acercaba a su propio equipo.

— ¿No te pone celoso cómo se llevan ellos dos?

Bokuto se asustó por un segundo ya que no esperaba que Akaashi le hablara como si no le hubiese estado ignorando por días. Poco después se dio cuenta de que se refería a Kenma con Kuroo, quienes estaban conversando, aunque era un dialogo unilateral.

— ¿Celoso por qué?

— Kenma se roba la atención de Kuroo siempre que pasa.

— ¡Ah! ¡A eso te refieres!—Volvió a mirarle una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros.— La verdad es que no sé por qué debería estar celoso.

— ¿No eres celoso con la persona que te gusta?

— ¿Con la persona que me gusta?—Bokuto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en las múltiples veces que había notado a chicos y chicas mirando a Akaashi con otros ojos. Pero la verdad es que no sentía ninguna molestia, ni cuando tuvo novio se sintió celoso.— Pues, la verdad es que creo que a todo el mundo debería gustarle la persona que me gusta.—Respondió sonriente.— No puedo ser celoso si la gente entiende lo que es el buen gusto de que te guste esta persona.

— Ya veo.

— Además es lindo e inteligente, ¿quién no querría fijarse en alguien así?

Bokuto miraba directamente al menor, esperando que se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando de él, pero el otro en ningún momento dejó de mirar sus manos.

— Supongo que Kuroo-san es muy afortunado.

— ¿Kuroo?—Frunció su ceño.— Akaashee, ¿crees que me...?

— ¡Vamos a empezar! 

Sin poder llegar a ser la pregunta, ambos tuvieron que volver para poder jugar.

Bokuto perfectamente podía notar a Akaashi distraído, pero también sabía que mandarlo a la banca en ese preciso momento no iba a ser lo mejor, así que no le quedó de otra que arreglarselas con los pases que podía. Tampoco es que como si hubieran perdido, lo único era que no habían arrasado con los puntos.

El resto del día no hubo mucha diferencia, incluso se sintió peor porque Bokuto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que sus neuronas trabajaran de forma correcta para poder analizar las charlas que habían estado teniendo aquellos días con el menor.

Tardó una semana en llegar a la conclusión correcta y cuando la tuvo llamó directamente a Kuroo.

— ¿Bo?

— ¡Bro! ¡Pasó algo importante!

— ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? Son las tres de la madrugada...

— ¡Vas a dormir cuando mueras! ¡Escúchame! ¡Akaashee cree que tú y yo estamos saliendo!

— ...¿qué?

— ¡Sí! ¡El otro día me dijo algo!

Fue entonces que le empezó a contar todo lo que había notado desde el día en que Akaashi les vio en su habitación, notando como el otro hacía un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido, aunque los gritos de Bokuto tampoco se lo hubieran permitido.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

— ¡Arreglar esto! ¡Pero no sé cómo!

— ¿Va a estar en su casa?

— Por supuesto, los fines de semana sus padres suelen estar de viaje así que cuida la casa.

— Oh, casa sola, mejor aún.

— Sucio.

— Cállate y escucha.—Replicó.— Vas a ir a su casa, no sé, llévale una flor y dile todo lo que sientes, si te rechaza vienes a mi casa y si te aceptan entonces le comes la boca, ahora déjame dormir, maldito búho nocturno.

Cortó antes de que Bokuto pudiera decir algo más, pero eso no le importó y olvidándose por completo de la hora, se levantó, cambió sus ropas por unas lo suficientemente elegantes como para que no se notara que estaba desesperado por la aceptación de sus sentimientos y se aseguró de dejar una nota a sus padres, aunque dudaba que le dieran una mayor importancia.

Caminó por unos minutos, recordando en su cabeza si había una tienda que estuviera abierta en la madrugada, pero no lograba pensar en ninguna.

No le quedó más opción que sacar unas flores del parque en donde conoció a Keiji, eligiendo unas que les recordaba a sus ojos, aunque logró sacar apenas dos ya que se había enterrado un montón de espinas apoyándose en las superficies.

La casa de Akaashi no estaba lejos de ahí, pero de todos modos caminó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para poder pensar correctamente en las palabras que diría una vez le viera. 

— Akaashe... no, no, Akaashi.—Susurraba mientras veía sus manos heridas.— No salgo con Kuroo, y, ¡ah! ¡Es demasiado difícil!

Se dio unos cuantos golpes en su cabeza a la misma vez que notaba que había llegado a su destino. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, sacó su teléfono, marcando el número del menor, el cual sonó por un par de veces antes de que fuese respondido.

— ¿Bokuto-san? Son las cuatro de la mañana...—Podía notar la voz adormilada del menor y eso no hizo más que darle ternura. Dejando, de paso, su mente en blanco.— ¿Bokuto-san? ¿Otra vez me marcaste dormido?

— No, no, lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora, no importa, te dejo dormir y hablamos otro día.

Sus palabras salieron rápidamente de sus labios, sin llegar a procesar lo que estaba diciendo, sabiendo que un segundo más y no tendría más opción que soltarlo todo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si es importante, puedes decirme.

— Eres demasiado bueno, Akaashe.—Habló.— Pero puede esperar, no importa, en serio, vuelve a dormir.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, sus ojos se enfocaron en la ventana que daba a la habitación del menor, las cortinas estaban cerradas y todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera las calles estaban completamente iluminadas.

— Está bien, descansa, Bokuto-san.—El nombrado se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin ser capaz de responder, pensando que el contrario terminaría cortando.— ¿Sigues ahí?

— Akaashi, no estoy saliendo con Kuroo.

— ¿Qué?

— No me gusta Kuroo, él es mi bro.

— Pero el otro día me dijiste que todos debían gustarle la persona que te gusta porque es linda e inteligente.

— Sí, estaba hablando de ti.—Ya fue, se dijo, lo había dicho finalmente.— Me gustas tú, Akaashi.

La línea quedó en silencio por un rato, y entonces pudo notar que una luz pequeña se veía desde la habitación de Akaashi, por el ruido sumado, asumía que se había levantado para procesar sus palabras.

— Pero te escuché decirle que te gustaba...

— Me estaba ayudando para poder declararme a ti.

— ¿A mí?

— Llevo años queriendo decirte que me gustabas, Kuroo me estaba ayudando a encontrar una forma perfecta, pero todavía no la encontrábamos y por eso no pude decirte nada.—Comentó antes de alarmarse.— ¡No! ¡Mi declaración no fue perfecta! ¡No puede ser!

En la línea se escuchaban las quejas que hacía el mayor al notar sus propias acciones hasta que se calmó, temiendo un poco por la reacción del otro, pero esperando pacientemente su respuesta que llegó poco después con una pequeña risa en la línea.

Cuando Akaashi volvió a hablar, se le notaba notoriamente calmado.

— ¿De verdad pasó eso?

— De verdad.—Sonrió levemente.— ¿Akaashe?

— ¿Sí?

— Mira por tu ventana.


	2. #2

**Día 2: Compañeros de piso.**

******

_"Se busca_ _compañero_ _de piso._ _Dirección_ _y_ _teléfono_ _anotado en la parte inferior de este anuncio._ _Preferiblemente_ _que sea una persona ordenada y tranquila para mantener un grato_ _ambiente_ _entre los inquilinos. Los precios se hablaran en persona, para más información contactar con el número._

_Dirección_ _: XXXXXXXXXX_   
_Número de_ _teléfono_ _: +00000000"_

Akaashi volvió a releer su propio anuncio. Concentrándose especialmente en las palabras "ordenada y tranquila" solamente para mirar a la persona que había elegido para ser su compañera. Dándose cuenta de que era todo menos eso.

Ni siquiera él mismo entendía cómo es que había terminado aceptando a Bokuto. Desde el primer momento en que le conoció se dio cuenta de que era una persona ruidosa, irresponsable y desordenada, ¿por qué entonces había dejado que entrara en el departamento?

Quizá el hecho de que podía pagar el departamento sin problema había tenido algo que ver, a diferencia de otros postulantes que le decían que debía tener un pensamiento flexible a la hora de cobrar el arrendamiento.

Suspiró una vez más, terminando de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo una vez notó que el contrario había terminado de subir las cajas. Sorprendentemente sin ayuda y eso que se veían bastante pesadas.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Qué lindo hogar! ¡La vista es estupenda!

Bokuto mantenía las cortinas lo suficientemente abiertas, dejando que todo el sol entrara en el lugar y tanta energía logró hacer que Akaashi se quedara sin ninguna.

— Ya habías visto el departamento antes.

— ¡Sí, pero ahora vivo aquí!

Decidió ignorarle el resto del día, aunque de todos modos le ayudó a acomodar el resto de sus cosas a lo largo del departamento, en parte eso lo hacía para vigilar que no rompiera nada de lo propio.

Podía notar que a pesar de ser ruidoso, no era un mal sujeto, era bastante divertido y más de alguna sonrisa logró sacarle con todas las ocurrencias que tenían para hablar y evitar silencios incómodos.

Se le hizo un poco raro a Akaashi notar cómo en sus muebles dejaron de haber cosas para una persona, pero él lo había buscado así que no tenía nada que quejarse.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, ambos demasiado cansados como para ponerse a cocinar, decidieron pedir comida desde el departamento y se sentaron en el sillón para retomar la conversación.

En ese momento, Bokuto estaba haciendo una demostración con sus brazos de cómo había buceado el verano pasado con uno de sus amigos.

— ¡Te prometo que sentía cómo ese pez se reía de mí! ¡Mi bro también se reía! ¡Pero no era mi culpa que el alga me haya atrapado, yo estaba nadando solamente! ¡Además ni siquiera pude atrapar a la estrella marina que estaba buscando!

— Suena aterrador.

— ¡Fue divertido! Aunque es demasiado silencioso y no puedes hablar mucho, eso no me gusta, ¡pero estar rodeado de naturaleza marina fue genial!—Akaashi se sentía levemente mareado con los notorios cambios de humor que tenía el contrario en su relato.— Kuroo incluso me dijo que habían distintos tipos de estrellas marinas cuando salimos del agua, a él le gusta mucho de saber cosas raras, me confunde un poco.

— ¿Qué te confunde?

— ¡Usa palabras raras! Dijo que las estrellas de mar se llamaban east-... aesr... no, ¿aesteroides?

— ¿Asteroides?

— ¡Eso mismo! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué significa! ¡Ya me olvidé de lo que me dijo porque era muy complicado! ¡Yo solamente quería nadar con los peces y poder encontrar una estrella!

Cuando sonó el timbre, Bokuto no dudó en levantarse para poder ir a buscar la comida y sólo entonces Akaashi se permitió sonreír divertido por todas las conversaciones, y hasta hubiera reído de no ser porque notó que el contrario no había llevado la parte que había dejado para poder pagar la mitad de la comida.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando le vio regresar con las bolsas en mano, dejándolas sobre la mesa y sonriendo animado.

— Bokuto-san, mi parte de la comida.

Akaashi le tendió el dinero al contrario que le miró algo confundido por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, pago yo.

— No me gusta eso.

— ¡Es mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a desempacar! ¡No puedes rechazarme eso!—En realidad sí podía.— ¡Ahora comamos para celebrar esto!

Finalmente comieron, en ningún momento la charla se detuvo y Akaashi de a poco se animaba a responder más de dos palabras cada cuanto.

Se fueron conociendo aquel día, queriendo ambos poder sentirse cómodo con la presencia del oro al saber que tendrían que convivir a partir de aquel momento.

Resultaba que Bokuto, con sus veintitrés años, había estudiado para poder ser profesor y entrenador de equipos profesionales de voleibol. Hace poco menos de un año había logrado encontrar un trabajo estable que le ofreció la universidad al ser el mejor en ese ámbito.

Le gustaba su trabajo, lo podía notar, la manera en que hablaba del equipo que entrenaba era bastante entusiasta, incluso le comentó que cuando acababan con las prácticas obligatorias, él mismo se metía en los juegos para que pudieran saber la dificultad de jugar contra una estrella.

— En preparatoria era la estrella de mi academia, y nunca he dejado de jugar, así que todavía puedo considerarme el mejor.

Soltó una larga risa, la quinta en los últimos tres minutos.

Keiji, por otro lado, había pasado toda su adolescencia rodeado de libros para poder estudiar literatura en la universidad.

Estaba en su último año, se supone que en unos meses tendría que preparar su tesis, la cual él la había pensado en hacer como su primer manuscrito de una novela que querría publicar en algún momento, pero todavía no tenía el tema claro de lo que iba a escribir.

Muchas ideas, pocas satisfactorias.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso explica por qué sabes tanto y todos los libros que tienes!

Bokuto hablaba entusiasmado, y sólo entonces Akaashi reparó en que habían libros tirados por todo el departamento. Se había olvidado por completo de guardarlos, pero ya era tarde como para que le importase.

— Ah, sí, disfruto mucho de la lectura.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡No me gusta mucho leer, pero definitivamente me gustaría ver algo que hayas escrito tú!

Akaashi no entendió bien la extraña sensación que sintió en el estómago cuando el contrario le dijo aquellas palabras, pero no le tomó mayor importancia para poder seguir con la comida.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Akaashi se ofreció a lavar los platos para compensar la invitación a la comida, pero Bokuto de todos modos terminó secando los mismos para acabar más rápidos.

Poco después estaban ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones, manteniendo el mismo sentimiento satisfactorio de aquella primera charla, ni siquiera habían reparado en la hora o que en unas cuantas debían levantarse para ir a sus respectivas obligaciones.

En la mañana, Akaashi se sintió sorprendido de que a las siete de la mañana ya estuviera su compañero de piso armando el desayuno para ambos, tenía su uniforme listo y se veía como si hubiese dormido ocho horas en vez de tres.

— ¡Buen día, Akaashe! ¡No sabía a qué hora te despertarías, pero igual te hice el desayuno!

Huevos, tostadas y un café, no era un mal desayuno.

Aunque ninguno pudo disfrutar de la nueva compañía porque Bokuto estaba terminando de comer cuando el otro se sentó y debía apurarse si no quería empezar tarde con sus rutinas diarias.

Los días poco a poco fueron pasando. Keiji tenía planeado pedir un compañero de piso únicamente para que le ayudara a pagar el departamento, si había dicho antes que quería que fuese tranquilo es porque no estaba interesado en que alguien le molestara cuando hacía sus cosas, las cuales no eran pocas.

Pero tampoco se encontró quejándose de la presencia de Bokuto a medida que el tiempo iba pasando.

En parte era porque los horarios ajenos eran bastantes estrictos, a veces llevaba muy tarde sólo para salir muy temprano y habían veces en que con suerte podían verse por unos cinco minutos. Eso no era mayor problema.

Aunque cuando tenía tiempo de estar en el departamento, era otra cosa. Se notaba completamente cuándo estaba.

Las cortinas las mantenía completamente abiertas, se ponía audífonos para no molestar a Akaashi con la música, pero la ponía tan alta que de todos modos era audible. Disfrutaba de bailar cuando cocinaba o hacía aseo y si estaba muy aburrido entonces se iba a donde estuviera Keiji para molestarle un rato.

— Kuroo dice que ahora no puedo molestarlo porque tiene exámenes muy importantes, pero estoy seguro de que me está mintiendo y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con sus gatos.

— ¿No puedes acompañarlo?

— No, soy alérgico a los gatos y de todos modos él se distrae mucho cuando estoy, así que me echa a los diez minutos.

Bokuto estaba acostado en la cama de Akaashi, la espalda en el colchón y sus piernas apoyadas en la pared mientras se encargaba de juguetear con un lápiz que le había sido entregado para distraerse mientras que el contrario estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo algunas cosas para la universidad.

— Eso suena muy triste.

— ¡Lo es!—Koutarou se quedó en silencio por unos segundos más hasta que se aburrió, levantándose para poder quedarse sentado.— ¿Qué escribes?

Seguramente el mayor no habría preguntado de no haber visto que Akaashi ya parecía agotado de estar frente a la computadora y necesitaba urgente una distracción.

— Mi tesis, es lo único que tengo pendiente, los demás exámenes ya los terminé.

— ¡Oh! ¡Esa es donde querías escribir tu novela! ¿Verdad? ¿Ya tienes el tema?

— No realmente.—Akaashi se sacó los lentes para apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla.— No sé si hacer una recopilación de poemas o un poema extenso como el poema del Mio Cid, o simplemente hacer una novela de investigación, pero tampoco me decido por algún tema.

Por unos segundos, el menor pasó sus manos por su rostro para sacar parte de sus frustraciones, y Bokuto aprovechó uno de esos momentos para salir de la habitación, volviendo poco después con un jugo helado para ambos.

Cuando Akaashi le miró con confusión, sólo recibió una sonrisa leve en modo de respuesta y se quedaron en silencio por un rato para poder calmar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué es el poema del mio?

No se sintió sorprendido por aquella pregunta, pero de todos modos sonrió levemente, tomando uno de los libros que tenía en su escritorio para tenderlo a Bokuto, quien lo recibió con una mueca.

— Es un canto realmente, relata la historia de un caballero, es literatura épica.

— Ah... no me gusta leer.

Akaashi soltó una leve risa por el comentario, poniéndose los lentes para tomar nuevamente el libro de las manos ajenas.

— Pues es un clásico, no es aceptable que nunca lo hayas leído, Bokuto-san.

Ante tales palabras, el nombrado alzó una de sus cejas y se acomodó en la cama como si fuese la propia.

— Entonces léemela, Akaashe.

Poco después, ambos chicos se encontraban inmersos en la lectura. Pasando la tarde de aquella forma calmada y Akaashi se sorprendió mucho cuando miró de reojo al contrario, esperando verlo dormido, pero en vez de eso le estaba mirando totalmente concentrado.

Las únicas veces que Bokuto interrumpía era para hacer algún comentario o una pregunta de alguna palabra que no lograba entender, pero jamás se mostró aburrido o hastiado de eso.

Gracias a aquella lectura, que no pudieron terminar ese día, Akaashi se sintió lo suficientemente en paz como para empezar nuevamente su manuscrito, un poco más confiado que antes mientras que Bokuto se encargaba de pedir la cena ya que no era muy confiable que cocinase sin ayuda.

Lamentablemente los días ocupados aumentaron cuando la temporada de los campeonatos empezó, Bokuto pasaba mucho menos tiempo en el departamento, pero no dudaba en dejarle mensajes, ya sea a través de notas o por el teléfono ya que tenían sus contactos.

Cuando Akaashi se encontraba algún tiempo libre, miraba la televisión en el canal de deporte. El equipo que entrenaba Bokuto era uno de los mejores a nivel nacional y es por eso que a veces debía ir a otras ciudades para enfrentarse con los otros. 

Era fácil reconocerlo entre tanta gente a pesar de que no fuese él quien estuviera jugando. Las cámaras de todos modos le apuntaban cuando el equipo iba ganando y Bokuto se ponía a gritar para animarles.

Las interacciones con sus jugadores eran de lo más pura, Keiji disfrutaba de ver cada uno de los partidos e incluso tenía grabado alguno que otro.

Los días se transformaron en meses y la convivencia de ambos era bastante buena. Incluso se presentaron uno con los otros a los respectivos amigos, logrando que pasasen incluso más tiempo juntos fuera del departamento ya que se llevaban a las juntas.

Aunque cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo juntos, siempre preferían estar en el departamento.

Bokuto, que siempre le recordaba que no le gustaba leer, se metía en su habitación y elegía algún libro que llamase su atención. Luego, hacía que Keiji dejara todas sus responsabilidades a un lado, sobretodo si se le veía estresado y juntos se acostaban en la cama de Akaashi para que pudiera leerle en voz alta.

Disfrutaban de leer juntos. Akaashi le gustaba leer novelas policíacas porque le divertía ver a Bokuto intentando adivinar todo antes de tiempo, mientras que Bokuto prefería los poemas, disfrutando de los tonos calmados que usaba el menor cada vez que leía uno, le gustaba y calmaba.

— No llegaré.

— ¿Las temporadas no habían terminado?

— Sí, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

— Entiendo, suerte, Bokuto-san.

El contrario cortó sin despedirse, cosa bastante rara ya que por lo general era mucho más conversador, incluso por mensaje.

Akaashi se encontró con el departamento vacío por mucho tiempo desde cierto punto. Al igual que los mensajes.

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo. Hace bastante tiempo se había encontrado cómodo con la presencia de Bokuto alrededor suyo, pero aquel el último tiempo todo eso había cambiado y no entendía bien por qué.

La única ventaja que había obtenido de toda la situación es que logró terminar y entregar su tesis con éxito. 

La desventaja es que no pudo celebrarlo con el mayor ni pudo decirle que se estaba a punto de graduar.

Cuando estaba en el departamento, Bokuto se encerraba, las temporadas habían terminado y si bien no habían ganado el primer lugar, sí quedó dentro de los tres mejores otra vez, pensaba que eso era una excusa de su comportamiento, pero ya pasaban las semanas y no había cambio alguno.

¿Acaso se había enojado? ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? ¿Es porque todavía no le había avisado de su manuscrito? ¿O porque le dijo que no era malo el segundo lugar? No entendía.

— ¡Qué elegancia! ¿A dónde vas así, Akaashi?

También había empezado a decir su nombre correctamente, pero eso sólo por la calma con la que hablaba.

Ciertamente estaba elegante, estaba usando su mejor traje y los lentes puestos para poder tener un aura más formal. Después de todo, no era un día ordinario.

— Es mi graduación, tengo que ir presentable.

— ¡¿Tu graduación?! ¡¿Es hoy?!

— Así es.

— ¡Y yo no sabía!

— Debe ser porque no he tenido tiempo para decirte.

No lo había dicho para reclamarlo, pero notó el aura lo suficientemente tensa por lo que volvió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas e irse lo más rápido, pero antes de eso, Bokuto ya estaba en la puerta que le impedía salir.

— Si te vas a graduar significa que ya entregaste tu manuscrito.

— Hace un mes, más o menos.

— ¡Un mes!—El contrario parecía algo molesto.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¿En qué momento lo habría hecho?

— ¡Se acabó la temporada! ¡Estaba libre!

— Pero no estabas aquí.—La mirada ajena lucía bastante culposa para su gusto.— Da lo mismo, Bokuto-san, tampoco era tan importante, ahora debo irme.

El silencio duró todo su camino hasta la puerta, en donde tuvo que detenerse para poder tomar sus llaves.

— ¿No puedo ir?

Sorprendido, y algo triste, Akaashi mordió su labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Se supone que tengo que pedir invitación para los acompañantes, sólo pedí para mis amigos y mis padres.

— Entiendo, lo siento por no estar.

— No te preocupes, tenías tus razones.

— Akaashi, ¿puedo decirte algo?

— Sólo si es rápido, no quiero que se me pase el transporte.

— ¡Te voy a dejar entonces! ¡Hasta la parada si quieres!

— Seguro, vamos.

Mientras esperaba que Bokuto fuera por ropa para abrigarse, Akaashi terminó de ponerse los zapatos y acomodar sus ropas, sientiendose repentinamente nervioso por lo que tuviera que decir el mayor, pero extrañando tanto su tiempo juntos que no pudo evitar aceptar todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

Salieron del departamento y bajaron por el ascensor, la parada no estaba lejos y el bus tampoco debía tardar mucho por lo que calculaba que tenían unos siete minutos.

— ¿Y de qué hiciste tu manuscrito al final?

— Hice una mezcla de cosas que quería hacer, una novela policíaca en donde las pistas eran mayormente poemas.

— Suena interesante, ¿me lo leerás algún día?

— La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza leer algo que escribí.

— Oh, entiendo... ¿lo tienes impreso?

— Sí, en el escritorio.

El mayor asintió nuevamente, llegando finalmente a la parada y posicionándose en frente suyo, aprovechando que no había gente que molestara.

— Escucha, quiero explicarte lo que ha estado pasando.

— No hace falta, Bokuto-san.

— Quiero hacerlo.—A ese punto no tenía claro quién estaba más nervioso.— Cuando terminaron las temporadas con mi equipo fuimos a celebrar con una cena, fue genial y hablaba con el otro entrenador de cosas que podríamos hacer para la otra temporada, ¡y comimos mucha carne! El equipo estaba feliz, pero igual estaban frustrados por no ganar, yo también lo estaba, y claramente lo iba a estar, estaba seguro que ese último pase debía entrar, no esperaba ese bloqueo, y, demonios, me distraje.—Bokuto se dio leves golpes en la frente.— Les comentaba que quería volver a casa para llevarte conmigo a celebrar algún lado, que quería que los conocieras porque me ayudaste a veces con las posiciones y todo eso. Pero dijeron algo que no sé, me dejó confundido.

— ¿Qué fue?

— Me dijeron que estarían encantados de conocer a mi novio.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, como hablaban tanto de ti pensaron que estábamos juntos, y cuando les dije que no era así me dijeron que pensaban que lo eras porque a veces te dedicaba algunos buenos puntos que hacía en el entrenamiento, ¡Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hacía eso! ¡Fue muy vergonzoso!—Tanto Akaashi como Bokuto estaban sonrojados por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.— Cuando volví a casa tú estabas escribiendo, estabas cansado y noté que no habías dormido más de tres horas, como siempre.—Rió bajo.— Pero aún así te veías tan lindo, y me di cuenta en ese momento que me gustabas mucho.

— ¿P-Perdón?

— Entonces me di cuenta de que siempre lo hiciste, tuve que alejarme porque no quería incomodarte, y de paso no ser tan intenso, si podía dejar mis sentimientos pensaba que podríamos ser como antes.

Akaashi se sintió confundido y de reojo notó las luces del próximo bus acercándose a la parada. Sintiéndose alarmado también por aquellas palabras.

— Si me lo dices ahora significa que...

— No, lamentablemente los sigo teniendo.—Bokuto sonrió incómodo.— Te lo digo ahora para que lo sepas y si te incomoda mucho entonces podría buscarme otro lugar, ¡no hay problema! Sólo no quiero que estemos mal.

— Bokuto-san...

— ¡Ah! ¡Tienes que irte!—Bokuto se encargó de detener el vehículo una vez estuvo pasando por su parada, sonriéndole como si nada y dándole espacio para que se suba.— Si nada cambia entonces podríamos ir a comer mañana, ¿sí? Ahora ve a recibir tu título, Akaashe.

Si no fuera porque sabía que de no tomar ese bus, llegaría tarde, entonces se habría quedado, pero no le quedó de otra de caminar para poder subirse. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, tomó al mayor de los hombros, poniéndose de puntas para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

— Vayamos a cenar mañana.

Se subió antes de que pudiera saber la expresión que puso el mayor, demasiado nervioso como para ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para poder sentarse en un asiento del bus.

No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. No era una sorpresa sus sentimientos, tenía claro que extrañaba tanto al mayor por una razón, pero no pensaba que esa razón iba a ser correspondida y mucho menos que el otro fuese el primero en dar el paso.

No pudo concentrarse ni siquiera cuando llegó y sus amigos estaban esperándole para animarlo, una voz dentro suya le reclamaba de que ahí debía estar Bokuto, sonriéndole para calmar sus nervios o contándole uno de sus chistes para que no estuviera tan nervioso. Le hacía más falta de lo que creía.

Pero eventualmente las cosas salieron bien.

Sus amigos y conocidos le aplaudieron como locos cuando debió subir al podio a buscar su diploma y dar su discurso. Y después, cuando pudieron reunirse, le llenaron de abrazos para felicitarlo, diciendo que le iban a comprar la cena y que no podía negarse, por lo que todos fueron a un fino restaurante para darle la mejor comida que pudieran.

Una vez estuvo sentado y con todos distraídos se permitió sacar el teléfono, notando un par de mensajes.

**_Bokuto_**. ♡

_Akaaaaaaashiiiiiiii._

_Espero te haya ido bien en tu_ _graduación_ _!!! NO TE SIENTAS MAL SI TE CAES, A MÍ ME PASÓ CUANDO RECIBÍ MI TÍTULO Y SÓLO SE RIERON! NO PASÓ NADA MALO DESPUÉS!!!!_

_CUANDO VUELVAS A CASA PODEMOS HABLAR ANTES DE DORMIR? TE EXTRAÑO:( :( :( :(_

_ESPERO NO TE HAYA MOLESTADO, PERO ENTRÉ A TU HABITACIÓN PARA BUSCAR EL MANUSCRITO. TE PROMETO QUE NO SAQUÉ NADA MÁAAAAS_

_Me_ _gustaría_ _estar ahí contigo:(_

_Akaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiii, el beso que me diste significa que_ _también_ _te gusto??????? me vas a dar otro???????? tUS LABIOS SON MUY SUAVES, QUIERO MÁS BESOS!!!!_

_Si estoy_ _durmiendo_ _cuando llegas, me despiertas, espero tengas buena noche Kaashi_

_te_ _quiero_ _♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

Keiji sonrió amplio por todos los mensajes, sintiendo sus mejillas doler porque no podía dejar de sonreír además de que sentía ardiendo la cara cada vez que leía el último mensaje.

La noche la disfrutó, pero ciertamente lo habría pasado mejor con Bokuto también allí.

Trató de no pensar en eso mientras tomaba y comía con sus amigos, contándole pequeñas historias y quejas que había tenido a lo largo de los años, como los trabajos en grupo que al final hacía solo o los profesores que notaba que no podían soportar una pelea para mantener el profesionalismo.

Fue pasada la medianoche cuando finalmente pudo regresar al edificio, más cansado de lo esperado pero igual de animado y conforme desde que llegó a la universidad para recoger el titulo.

Entró lo más silencioso posible, sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que el mayor estuviese durmiendo y no iba a despertarlo aunque lo hubiera pedido.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba se fue dando cuenta de que la luz de la sala estaba más que prendida. En la mesa de te había una jarra de café vacía y una taza que seguramente también lo estaba. Bokuto se encontraba apoyado contra el sillon con lo que parecía ser su escrito en su regazo.

Cuando le miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y entonces notó todas las páginas que había avanzado en esa noche.

— ¡No es posible que dejes los capítulos así! ¡Iba a leer uno solo pero necesitaba saber cómo seguía el poema! ¡Pero no creas que no entendí la referencia de Drácula!

Akaashi sonrió, el corazón sintiéndose calentito mientras se sacaba el saco para acercarse donde estaba el mayor.

Con cuidado dejó el manuscrito en la mesa, abierto para que no se perdiera la página en donde se encontraba y sin tardar mucho más, se sentó en el regazo ajeno para llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Bokuto. Dejando un nuevo beso en sus labios.

— Estoy en casa.

Koutarou le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió como nunca antes.

— Bienvenido, tengo unas cuantas preguntas de tu escrito y no vamos a dormir hasta que me las respondas.


	3. #3

**Día 3: AU Florista x Tatuador.**

**

Cuando Koutarou nació toda su familia estuvo feliz de ello. Era un bebé esperado en una buena familia amorosa que desde el primer momento le crió de la mejor manera posible. Siendo sólo cuatro al decidir que iban a alejarse de las personas tóxicas que constituían el resto de su familia.

Su madre, su padre y su hermana eran todo lo que tenía desde que tuvo memoria. Pero la primera persona que admiró por completo, fue a su hermana, dos años mayor. Hoshi Bokuto.

Su cabello era completamente blanco ya que sus genes eran más albinos que los suyos. Tenía esa alegría que les caracterizaba a los Bokuto y disfrutaba de la calma de la lectura, sobretodo cuando podía disfrutarla en el patio.

Por sus condiciones de genes, no podía estar mucho tiempo al sol sin tener muca ropa encima que la protegiera, pero cuando lo estaba Koutarou se encargaba de taparla con una sombrilla al mínimo movimiento que hiciera. Y es que realmente disfrutaba de estar al aire libre con su persona favorita.

A los cinco años ya había dejado claro su pasión por los deporte y el mundo en general de estar moviéndose. Su hermana, al contrario, le gustaba leer lo que podía y ayudar a su madre con el jardín en las tardes cuando el sol no estaba pesado. Pero se llevaban bien de todos modos por lo que crecer en ese ambiente fue lo más sano que pudo pasarle.

— Kou, ¿sabías que las flores tienen un significado?

Al cumplir los once, su hermana ya era casi una experta con respecto a las flores. A pesar de su corta edad lo que hacía más en su tiempo libre era leer y aprender de ellas, suponía que era porque era lo más cercano que podía cuidar por su cuenta y sin necesidad de que alguien más cuidara de ella.

— ¿Significado?

— Sí, sí, dependiendo de lo que quieras decir las flores pueden hacerlo por ti.

— ¿Hablan? ¿Cómo? Si no tienen boca.

Su hermana se rió, pero no para burlarse de él, sino porque genuinamente le había gustado el comentario.

— No hablan como tú y yo, tontín.—Hoshi recogió una de sus flores blancas.— Esta es una peonía, como es blanco tiene un significado diferente a las de otros colores.

— ¿Y esta qué dice, Hoshi?

Ella le tendió la flor, sonriéndole como solía hacer desde que tuvo consciencia y Koutarou no dudó en aceptarla, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Esa quiere decir que me siento afortunada de tenerte como mi hermanito.

El menor de los Bokuto, asombrado por completo, miró la flor en sus manos y luego a su hermana con ojos brillosos y felices.

— ¡Woah! ¡Es genial que pueda decir algo tan lindo! ¡Yo también soy afortunado de tenerte como mi hermana!

Ahora Koutarou con veintidós años apreciaba el tatuaje que descansaba en su muñeca, de una peonía en una maceta en la cual estaba la palabra "afortunado", haciendo una referencia a su hermana. Fue el primer tatuaje que se hizo, y ciertamente no fue el último que era para ella.

Su hermana le había enseñado muchas cosas, todo del mundo de las flores y sus distintos significados. Siempre iba a recordar que a sus trece años, ella con quince, había llegado a su habitación enojada buscando por todo el escritorio algo mientras tenía una hoja en la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Un idiota se burló de mis flores así que voy a mandarle una carta de odio con unos claveles amarillos.

Hoshi no era la mejor con las venganzas, debía ser por eso que eventualmente la gente que le caía mal terminaban adorándola en algún punto.

— ¿Qué era el clavel amarilllo?

Le miró una vez encontró el lápiz que estaba buscando, su mirada seria que siempre tenía cuando alguien se atrevía a burlarse de sus flores.

— Es desprecio.

— Ah.

Koutarou a partir de ese momento empezó a dejar hojas de claveles amarillos siempre que alguien no le agradaba o insultaba el deporte.

A medida que iba creciendo tuvo sus propios gustos, el voleibol fue el principal de ellos, convirtiéndose en su casi prioridad pues realmente disfrutaba de eso.

Sus padres también le apoyaron en sus decisiones, comprándole una pelota cuando les dijo que quería meterse en ese mundo y se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. Pero fue su hermana la que se tomó la molestia de informarle de las escuelas poderosas que le podrían servir para continuar con la carrera.

Fue ella la que le envió a Fukurodani, y por lo tanto, Koutarou asumía que fue ella la que le juntó con Akaashi.

La primera vez que Keiji Akaashi se presentó ante su persona pudo sentir ese flechazo que se decían en las novelas que a su madre tanto le gustaba leer. Fue amor a primera vista y compatibilidad a la primera colocada.

El menor desde que apareció prácticamente le gritaba un aura de "estoy hecho para ti". No sabía que tenía un tipo para enamorarse hasta que lo conoció. Así que no tardó mucho en ir con su hermana para pedir sus consejos.

— Creo que me gusta alguien.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quién es?

— Es el armador nuevo del equipo, se llama Akaaaashi, es muy lindo.

— Vaya, un hombre te enamoró, imagino que debe ser poderoso entonces.

Su hermana estaba ya en su último año, teniendo que repetirlo ya que había estado mucho tiempo teniendo que ir al hospital pues estaba teniendo unos serios problemas que le impedían salir de la casa.

— Le quiero dar flores, pero no sé cuales.

— Pues, dime lo que sientes por él y te puedo ayudar.

— Bueno, me gusta mirarlo, cuando no estamos practicando siempre está calmado, es serio, pero sé que así es feliz, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos que cuando me miran siento que estoy en ese campo que fuimos cuando niños.

— ¿El de la montaña?

— Sí, había mucho viento y sentía que podía volar, él me hace sentir así, ¡y también es muy inteligente! Es de los mejores en su clase y me enseña palabras nuevas todos los días porque le dije que quería intentar aumentar mi vocabulario, Akaashi siempre me está apoyando en todo lo que hago y digo, se siente cómodo estar a su lado.

De ser cualquier otra persona le habría dado verguenza haber dicho todo lo que dijo, pero Hoshi le miraba seriamente, notaba que estaba buscando entre sus conocimientos sobre flores la mejor para la ocasión.

— ¡Dale una magnolia!

— ¿Tienes alguna en tu jardín?

— ¡Le quieres dar una de mi jardín! ¡Esto es muy serio!—Hoshi parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a bailar.— Por supuesto que tengo, te ayudaré a ponerla en una linda maceta para que no se muera cuando se la des.

— ¡Una maceta! ¡Le encantará! ¿Y qué signfica?

— Amor natural.

— ¿Natural?

— Me dijiste que estar con él te hace estar cómodo, la naturaleza es cómoda y es amor, además para ser la primera flor que regalas seriamente es una buena opción.

No tuvo queja alguna y al día siguiente llegó con una pequeña maceta con una magnolia blanca en ella, ya había florecido y con su hermana estuvieron de acuerdo que era la más bonita del jardín.

La guardó muy bien durante todo el día y en el entrenamiento también, sin querer que alguien la viera, aunque no era la primera vez que llegaba con flores ya que le gustaba regalarlas a sus amigos cuando ganaban partidos.

Agradecía que nunca se hayan burlado, habían hasta entendido que eran importantes porque lo asumía a su hermana.

— ¿Bokuto-san? ¿Estás listo? Tenemos que cerrar.

— Ah, sí, ya voy.

Akaashi siempre se quedaba al final con él, no importa qué tan tarde fuera, siempre estaba a su lado sin protestar y luego juntos iban hasta su casa ya que Koutarou decía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que llegase bien a su hogar.

— ¡De verdad te lo digo! ¡Konoha canta bien, pero yo también! ¡No estoy mintiendo!

— No dije que estuvieras haciéndolo, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Pero no me crees! ¡Tu cara me lo dice!

— No sé de qué hablas, sólo dije que tengo que escucharte para confirmarlo.

El mayor sonrió una vez llegaron a la casa de Akaashi, parándose enfrente suyo y con el bolso en su espalda, pero manteniéndose plano gracias a sus manos que sujetaban la maceta.

— Entonces vayamos a un karaoke.

— ¿Cómo?

— Mañana es sábado, vayamos a uno.

— ¿Con todo el equipo?

— _Nope_ , sólo tú y yo.

Keiji le miró sorprendido por unos segundos, sin embargo, poco después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Sólo si primero me dices qué es lo que tienes en el bolso, llevas todo el día actuando extraño.

Bokuto rió y asintió a la misma vez que se retiraba el bolso con cuidado y lo dejaba en el suelo para abrirlo cómodamente. Con la mayor sutileza que tenía, sacó la maceta y se reincorporó para tenderla al menor.

— Es una magnolia, es para ti.

— ¿Una magnolia? Es la primera vez que me das una flor distinta a la de los demás, Bokuto-san.

— Es porque tiene otro significado que las otras, Akaashe.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué significa?

Cuando Keiji tomó la maceta, llevó su propia mano hasta su boca, alzando un dedo para hacer un símbolo de silencio.

— Es un secreto que sabrás si vas al karaoke conmigo mañana.

Le gustaba Akaashi. Le gustaba mirarlo. Le gustaba cuando él le miraba y le daba sonrisas cómplices como las que le había dado en aquel momento.

— Entonces no me queda de otra que hacerlo.

— Es una cita.

O lo hubiera sido de no ser porque al momento de llegar a su casa, sus padres estaban llorando con su hermana en medio de ellos, listos para hablarle de algo. Cuando preguntó qué había pasado, le comentaron que hace más de diez meses habían estado tratando el cáncer de piel de su hermana, el cual habían intentado ocultarle desde el primer momento en que se enteraron.

Habían ocultado todo, los síntomas, las visitas al médico para la quimioterapia, la enfermedad ya que la habían minimizado muchas veces al decir que tenía un estómago sensible. Le habían mentido en la cara. 

Sus padres le dijeron que querían dejar el menos daño posible, que ellos se iban a encargar de todo, que si no lo decían entonces no había necesidad de preocupar a Koutarou más de la cuenta y él ahora les odiaba. Por engañarles, por ocultar algo tan grande y por quitarle más tiempo valioso con su persona favorita. 

Ahora Hoshi tendría con suerte unos seis meses de vida y no le parecía tiempo suficiente como para disfrutarla.

Ese día se encerró por completo, les pidió que no le molestaran y especificó que la única persona que podía entrar a su habitación fue Hoshi. Luego de eso, no tuvo otra opción que llamar a Akaashi.

— ¿Hola? ¿Bokuto-san?

— Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

No había notado que eran las doce de la noche hasta que miró finalmente el reloj, había estado peleando horas con sus padres y ni cuenta se había dado.

— No, no, ¿sucede algo?

— Es que... no sé a quién más llamar.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ponerse a llorar mientras hablaba y Akaashi no hizo ningún intento por calmarlo porque sabía que en ese momento no iba a poder. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra, y a veces interrumpía para hacerle saber que seguía ahí, aunque no dudaba que lo estuviera.

Por obvias razones tuvieron que cancelar la salida al karaoke, pero en compensación le invitó a su casa para que pudiera conocer a Hoshi y Akaashi no tuvo queja alguna.

Cuando se ponía a recordar ese día, Bokuto se sentía calmado de entender que el menor siempre estuvo para escucharlo.

De todos modos al día siguiente Akaashi se presentó en su hogar y aunque el ambiente seguía algo tenso, nada de eso impidió que entre los tres, con su hermana, se quedaran todo el día para admirar las flores.

Desde el primer momento congeniaron, e incluso ambos hermanos descubrieron que el menor era bastante bueno para dibujar y no tuvo problema en demostrarlo cuando dibujó unos bocetos de las flores.

Habían reído, hablado un montón y haciendo burlas a lo que se les ocurría, también habían hablado de las flores y ambos menores escuchaban con atención todos los significados que Hoshi sabía. Casi se había olvidado la verdadera razón de toda la pelea.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, Hoshi se adentró para poder dejarlos un rato solos, Koutarou no perdió tiempo en tomar la libreta de Akaashi para ver los dibujos.

— No sabía que dibujabas tan bien.

— Es un hobby simplemente.

— Las flores te quedaron muy lindas, si las pintas puedes darle el significado de cada una.

— ¿Te sabes algunas?

— Sí, varias, mi hermana me enseñó a medida que fuimos creciendo; la peonía blanca es "me siento afortunado de tenerte", el clavel amarillo es "desprecio", es la favorita de mi hermana para regalar, el aciano es "mi amor es puro", no me gustan mucho las rosas porque todos saben el significado y es aburrido.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

— Los girasoles.

— ¿Qué significan?

— "Te admiro", esos los planté yo en el jardín de mi hermana.

— Eso es muy bello.

— Sí, también me gusta darle una flor a cada persona, como mi hermana es de mis personas favoritas, ella es el girasol.

— ¿A tus padres cuáles les asignas?

— Los claveles, porque pueden tener significados de orgullo pero también de enojo.

— ¿A mí me tienes alguna?

— Se me ocurren algunas cuantas, la verdad.

— ¿Ahora mismo sería la magnolia? ¿Como la de anoche?

— En realidad, serían unas dalias, rosadas en específico.

— ¿Y me vas a decir qué significa?

— Sólo si las dibujas para mí.

— Señalalas y lo haré.

Tal como pidió, Bokuto se acercó hasta una de las esquina del jardín, apuntando a las flores anteriormente mencionadas y con Akaashi se sentaron en frente a ellas para que pudiera dibujarlas a la vez que él se encontraba admirando al menor.

— Tal vez deje el voleibol.

— No me sorprendería si lo hicieras, Bokuto-san, estás pasando un tiempo difícil que no va a ser olvidado de un día para otro.

— ¿No te importaría?

— Por supuesto que sí, estaba esperando que fueses el capitán el próximo año, pero no puedo obligarte porque no es fácil lo que vives.

Analizó las palabras ajenas, pensando el resto del día y de la semana, hasta que eventualmente se decidió conque querría seguir un poco más.

Su hermana murió cinco meses después de esa noche.

Una parte suya agradecía al mundo que fuese durante vacaciones ya que se pudo permitir estar acostado todo el día sin dar explicaciones.

La otra estaba más que dolida por haberla llevado lejos de su vida, pero ya nada había podido hacer.

Keiji le visitó muchas veces. Estaban en silencio la mayoría del tiempo pues no estaba en condiciones de hablar y el menor era callado de por sí.

Empezó a dibujar más, todos los días que iba traía un cuaderno y hacia bocetos hasta que se iba.

A veces dejaba de lado el cuaderno y el lápiz para reemplazarlo con un plumón y la piel del mayor.

No se quejaba, y en realidad, pasó varias semanas sin decir ni una sola palabra por lo que el significado de la dalia nunca fue dicho, en esa noche había hecho trampas y en el resto las esquivaba, Akaashi tampoco presionaba, y tampoco la buscó por su cuenta porque esperaba que en algún momento la dijera.

Su tercer año dio inicio y siguió con el club únicamente para poder distraerse un poco.

Poco a poco volvió a hablar y a reír, pero no fue hasta que se graduó que pudo sentirse como si fuera él nuevamente.

Para su propia graduación llevó un ramo de lirios amarillos que le tendió a Akaashi cuando le esperaba a la salida.

— Es tu graduación, Bokuto-san, no tenías que darme flores.

— No traje flores porque sea mi graduación, Akaashe, y espero que sepas que no te vas a librar porque no me tengas todos los días.

Se habían alejado de todos los demás para poder sentir que estaban solos en ese momento, querían sentir el mundo como suyo y lo estaban logrando perfectamente porque ambos sonreían sin culpabilidad alguna.

— No quiero librarme de ti, Bokuto-san, y, ¿para qué trajiste las flores?

— Pues, ahora mismo me siento bien, creo que puedo continuar con mi vida de buena forma y quiero que seas parte de ella, sabes que te quiero y también que me gustas, eres muy inteligente como para no notarlo.—Murmuró divertido.— Quiero darte estos lirios, y de paso preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio.

Le sonrió de la forma más sincera posible, había estado esperando poder hacerlo correctamente para pedirlo ya que no quería que Akaashi como su novio tuviera la carga pesada de su tristeza, la cual todavía no se iba, pero ahora no era en todo momento.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no?

— Sí, cuando me dijiste que no podía meterme al agua en la playa.

— Era invierno y habíamos ido por un viaje escolar, no de vacaciones.

— ¡Casi lo mismo!

Keiji rió, pero aceptó después las flores y poco después le dio un beso que le dejó sorprendido por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué son los lirios?

— "Amarte me hace feliz".

Desde entonces habían estado juntos.

El año en que el menor estuvo estudiando, Koutarou se lo pasó estudiando de flores y negocios, queriendo abrir su propia florería.

 _Los girasoles de Hoshi_ fue un sueño que eventualmente pudo cumplirse. Y gracias a la experiencia en locales que consiguió, pudo ayudar a Akaashi a hacer lo mismo.

Con su fanatismo al dibujo y el trabajo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido en una tienda de tatuajes, logró obtener una fascinación por ser él mismo quien pudiera hacer aquellas creaciones para plantearla sobre la piel ajena.

Por fortuna pudo tener clases para tatuar y las practicas las realizaba en el cuerpo de Koutarou, quien le dejaba practicar con cualquier cosa que le ocurriera y es por eso que eventualmente su cuerpo se llenó de aquellos tatuajes.

— ¿Cómo le planeas llamar?

— ¿No puedo ponerle "tatuajes"?

— ¡No! ¡Tiene que tener un significado bonito! ¡Esto es como tener un hijo!

— ¿Qué sabes tú de tener un hijo?

— ¡Ya tengo mi local!

— Pero no un hijo, Kou-san, no puedes compararlo.

— ¡Ponerle un nombre a algo que vas a dedicarle años de tu vida suena a un hijo!

Keiji bufó divertido, mirándole desde el lado de la nueva silla que instalaron en el local mientras que dibujaba un par de búhos en los dedos del mayor.

— ¿Qué te parece _La magnolia?_

Se sorprendió un poco con las palabras ajenas, pero sonrió poco después.

— ¿Ya sabes qué significa?

— Todavía no me dices.

— La magnolia es amor natural, como el que sentí desde la primera vez que te vi.

Keiji dejó la máquina a un lado para poder enfocar su atención en el rostro ajeno, en el cual repartió unos cuantos besos y permitiéndose sonreír todo lo que quisiera.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

— ¿Y por qué no "El geranio"? También es una flor y suena genial para un local de tatuajes.—Comentó Koutarou, poniendo sus manos sobre las ajenas para acariciarlas suavemente.— Además, son las flores que planeo darte después de que vayamos a dejarle los girasoles a mi hermana.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me dirás ahora el significado o me harás esperar otros seis años?

Cuando Bokuto le miró, pudo sentir la felicidad real que costó conseguir a través de los años. Después de la muerte de su hermana le había visto sonreír tantas veces, pero eran pocas las que eran tan sinceras como las que daba antes de la tragedia.

Akaashi podía decir con orgullo que todas las veces que le vio siendo realmente él mismo, estuvo presente.

— El geranio significa _soy feliz contigo._


	4. #4

**Día 4:** AU! **Vecinos.**

**⚠️ Advertencia: mención de temas sensibles like enfermedades** **tanto mentales** **como** **físicas** **.**

******

Akaashi nunca había sido un gran fan de la sangre o de los hospitales. Pensaba que era una persona bastante sana por lo que evitaba ir a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, las cuales tampoco eran tantas ya que ni siquiera se enfermaba más de dos veces al año.

Debió haber empezado a comenzar a sospechar algo después de graduarse de la preparatoria. Su cuerpo estaba más cansado que cuando hacía ejercicio todos los días y la fiebre era más fuerte que nunca hubiese tenido, agregando también sangrado nasal y moretones que no recordaba haberse hecho.

No lo comentó, pensando que no era tan relevante o que su propia torpeza había logrado eso. Pero no tardó mucho en descubrirse su secreto cuando se desmayó en mitad de una cena familiar en donde estaban todos los familiares. Desde tíos hasta primos.

Despertó, al parecer, dos días más tarde en una cama de hospital. Con sus padres a un lado de su cama y mirando algo que estaban dando en la televisión de la habitación.

Se sentía demasiado cansado, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima y hubiese dejado los restos de su pobre cadáver.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

— Kei.—Su madre fue la primera en ponerse a su lado mientras que su padre iba en busca del dolor.— Menos mal despertaste, estaba muy preocupada.

— Lo siento.

— No, mi amor, no pidas perdón, no fue tu culpa.

Su madre se veía genuinamente preocupada por lo que decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí hasta que llegó el doctor. Un sujeto bastante simpático que le hizo preguntas básicas como su nombre, edad, alimentación y planes a futuro.

Después de que contestara a todas sus preguntas le dio la noticia.

— Tienes anemia aplásica.—Comentó.— Sabes lo que es la anemia, ¿verdad? Cuando te falta hierro tu cuerpo suele sentirse cansado, la aplásica es lo mismo pero un poco más grave y por varias causas, así que dime, Keiji, ¿drogas?

— No.

— ¿Farmacos? ¿Radiación? ¿Algún exceso?

— No realmente.

— Bueno, seguiremos investigando la causa.—Murmuró, más para sí mismo y después se volvió a sus padres.— Lo más sensato ahora es dejar que Keiji se quedé aquí un tiempo, encontraremos donadores de sangre para ver si es efectivo para la anemia y en caso de no resultar intentaremos una terapia más fuerte, ¿les parece?

Sus padres no dudaron en asentir y luego empezaron a firmar los papeles para oficializar la estadía.

Ninguno le quiso decir cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse, y Akaashi agradeció haberse tomado el año libre después de graduarse o estaría preocupado de las faltas que tendrían.

Como se iba a quedar un tiempo, sus padres decidieron ir a su casa para llevarle cosas que podría necesitar. Ya sea su computadora, teléfono y unos cuantos libros. Ellos no podrían estar todo el día con él aunque quisieran por lo que tenían que asegurarse de que se mantuviera entretenido.

Le comentaron que debía evitar moverse como hacía normalmente, pero siempre podía ir al baño y dar algunos paseos si era lo que deseaba, pero no muy largos ya que debía mantenerse en reposo hasta que notaran algún progreso en la terapia que comenzarían.

Akaashi no tuvo más opción que aceptar. De todos modos no sonaba como una enfermedad que fuese a matarle tan pronto así que no se preocupaba en exceso.

Los primeros días los pasó sin inquietud alguna. Se levantaba de su cama todos los días en cierto horario para estirar las piernas y luego volvía para leer o distraerse. Era una rutina simple y que no le aburría.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando en uno de sus paseos se sintió cansado de repente, así que tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban a unos pasillos de su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien?—Cuando levantó la vista un muchacho de su edad o más grande le estaba mirando con expresión preocupada. Era un paciente por cómo estaba vestido, pero no quitaba la amabilidad de su rostro.— Estás bastante pálido, ¿necesitas ayuda?

— Ah... no realmente, es la anemia la que me deja así.—Comentó, como si fuese lo más casual.— Ahora volvía a mi habitación, pero me dio un bajón y me sentí muy cansado.

El chico asintió levemente, sentándose a su lado, pero sin dejar de verlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu habitación? Podría llevarte.

— Es la 234.

— ¡Oh! ¡La mía es la 235!—El contrario sonrió ampliamente.— ¡Somos vecinos!

No sabía qué tanto le podría emocionar de ser vecino de alguien en un hospital.

— Eso parece.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar? Yo también volvía, tuve que salir porque me obligan a hacerlo una vez por día.

Akaashi no quería ser entrometido así que simplemente asintió, levantándose con cuidado y el contrario le tomó por una de sus manos mientras que la otra la usaba para sujetarle la cintura, probablemente queriendo que no se cayese, pero igual poniendo que se pusiera nervioso por la cercanía.

En silencio ambos regresaron a la habitación e insistió en adentrarse para asegurarse de que pudiera llegar completamente a salvo.

Le ayudó incluso a taparse con las sábanas, y en ningún momento dejó la sonrisa. Akaashi le impresionaba aquello.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Vaya, ¿preguntas el nombre de un hombre después de dejar que se meta a tu habitación? Pensé que las cosas se hacían de otra forma.—El contrario le miraba burlón y sólo bastó con una mirada de Akaashi para que supiera que no debía hacer bromas, aunque de todos modos rió.— Soy Koutarou Bokuto, un gusto.

Bokuto alzó su mano en dirección a la ajena, la cual fue tomada y estrechada sin duda alguna.

— Keiji Akaashi.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Dieciocho.

— ¡Eres mi menor! ¡Tengo diecinueve!

— Entiendo, tendré que decirte Bokuto-san entonces.

— ¡No hace falta tanta formalidad!

— Lo siento, ya me acostumbré.

Bokuto le miró por unos segundos perplejo antes de soltar una carcajada.

— ¡No pensé que fueses tan bromista, Akaashe!

No alcanzó ni a decirle que no era una broma cuando empezó a sentir corridas afuera de su habitación, haciendo que la curiosidad se despertará.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Mierda, deben estar buscándome ahora, se preocupan si no me ven cada treinta minutos.—Murmuró.— Lo siento, ¡vendré a visitarte otro día, vecino!

El contrario se fue con rapidez, dejando la puerta cerrada al salir y aprovechó aquello para poder empezar a leer un libro que había tenido dejado en la mitad. 

Akaashi no era una persona que se caracterizara por tener muchos amigos. Tenía varios conocidos, pero ninguno lo suficientemente importante como para comentarle que estaba en el hospital para que fuera a verle, debía ser esa la razón principal de que empezara a sentirse extraño en los siguientes días en los cuales Bokuto le acompañaba en los paseos además de colarse en su habitación por cierto tiempo.

Se tomaba bastantes confianzas para entrar en su vida, hacía demasiadas preguntas y no faltaban nunca los chistes sobre hospitales.

Pero no era desagradable.

La verdad era que Akaashi había ya empezado con las transfusiones de sangre y el ánimo lo tenía bastante bajo, suponía que también tenía que ver que obligatoriamente su cuerpo se sentía más cansado, pero todo eso se aliviaba un poco por las influencias ajenas.

Al inicio sí le molestaba e incomodaba que el mayor estuviera tan interesado en su vida, no entendía bien cómo funcionaban las relaciones humanas, pero a medida que pasaban los días podía hasta agradecerlo.

Ya había empezado a acostumbrarse que apareciera en su puerta a las cuatro de la tarde todos los días para dar una vuelta por todo el hospital y detenerse en la cafetería media hora más tarde para darle un postre diciéndole que se veía agotado, por lo que debía reponer fuerzas. Luego, volvían a la habitación de Akaashi a las cinco de la tarde, y se quedaban charlando hasta que pasaban unos minutos y algún doctor entraba buscando a Bokuto.

Si bien se habían acercado, todavía no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para preguntarle la razón de su estadía. El muchacho se veía sano, fuerte, no parecía tener ninguna enfermedad, pero aún así lo vigilaban y no podía irse tan pronto.

— ¿No vienen tus amigos a visitarse? El horario de visitas acaba a las ocho.

— No tengo amigos, pero mis padres vienen a visitarme todos los días después del trabajo.

— Oh, entiendo, ¿y te llevas bien con ellos?

— Bastante, son lo más preciado que tengo.—Bokuto pareció pensativo después de que le dijo esa respuesta. Ambos ya habían estado de vuelta en la habitación y estaban en la camilla jugando cartas.— ¿Bokuto-san? Es tu turno.

Aquello pareció desepertarle lo suficiente como para poder seguir jugando, pero a Akaashi se le hizo un poco extraña su actitud. Seguramente fue notorio ya que pronto la expresión del mayor era pura sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna vez hiciste un castillo de cartas?

— ¿Quieres que dejemos de jugar cartas?

— ¡No! ¡Que vayas ganando no significa que no pueda ganar después!—Akaashi sonrió levemente por sus palabras.— Simplemente estaba preguntando porque me acordé que nunca tuve la paciencia para poder hacer uno, tengo manos torpes entonces aunque lograba juntar dos cartas, siempre se me caían las demás y terminaba sin hacer nada.

— Suena a algo muy común en ti, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Y tú, Akaashe? ¿Alguna vez pudiste armar uno?

— No realmente, nunca lo he intentado.

— Seguramente tú podrías hacerlo.—El mayor comenzó a enfocarse más en su mazo de cartas que en sus palabras.— Eres tranquilo y paciente, además tus manos nunca tiemblan, serías perfecto para eso.

— ¿Mis manos no tiemblan?

— No, siempre están tranquilas, ni siquiera cuando levantas una taza, es impresionante.

— ¿Te fijas en eso?

— ¡Por supuesto!—Bokuto levantó su mirada para sonreírle.— ¡Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido! ¡Me gusta observarte!

No supo bien la sensación que le dio por esas palabras, pero no quiso descubrirlo en ese momento.

— Eso suena raro, Bokuto-san.

El contrario rió por sus palabras, asintiendo levemente.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

— ¿Koutarou? ¿Estás aquí?

— Sí, doc, ¿tengo que volver?

El médico que solía atender a Bokuto se adentró en la habitación para ver a ambos muchachos jugando con las cartas. Ante la pregunta, asintió, por lo que el mayor tiró las últimas cartas que tenía, sonriéndole divertido al contrario.

— Vaya, no esperaba que ganaras.

— Te dije que las cosas podían cambiar.

Al momento de decir aquellas palabras, pareció haber tenido la mayor realización de su vida. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron y pareció brillar su rostro por completo.

Sin embargo, no pudo preguntas pues el médico en cuestión carraspeó para apurarle, así que no le quedó más opción que irse, prometiendo que la próxima vez ayudaría a ordenar el desastre que dejaron.

Akaashi quedó solo hasta que un enfermero fue a verle horas más tarde, teniendo que tomar su temperatura y preguntar de notorios cambios que podía sentir, era rutina que una vez a la semana tuvieran que hacer eso.

Después de responder que ya apenas se cansaba cuando salía a caminar y otros detalles, el enfermero hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero le detuvo al llamarle.

— ¿Sucede algo? 

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Puedes, veré si puedo yo responderla.

Le gustaron aquellas palabras.

— Koutarou Bokuto, mi vecino de la otra habitación.—Empezó con algo de duda.— ¿Podría saber por qué está aquí?

Se notaba que el enfermero estaba preparado para esa pregunta. Su reacción no fue de sorpresa e incluso parecía como si le estuviera diciendo "por fin preguntas".

— Lo siento, por confidencialidad y consentimiento del paciente no podemos dar esa información primero, es él quien debe comentarte por su cuenta.

— ¿Es grave?

— Keiji, pregúntale, ya son cuatro meses, es hora.

Sabía que tenía razón. Cuatro meses era bastante, además de que estaba mejorando por lo que en cualquier momento podría salir y no quería hacerlo sin tener más información de contrario.

— Tengo otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Es posible tener una pijamada aquí?

— Bueno, ninguno necesita suero al dormir, creo que podríamos hacer algo, pero no te puedo prometer mucho, ¿sí?

— Entiendo, gracias.

El enfermero se fue, dejándole con miles de dudas e inseguridades.

A pesar de la confianza que claramente se tenían, consideraba demasiado pronto para meterse en la vida ajena, y también fue en ese momento en que notó que Bokuto jamás le había dicho nada de ella.

Sí, Bokuto era hablador, curioso y la mayor parte de las conversaciones las manejaba él, pero no sabía nada que no fuese lo básico.

No sabía qué hacía ahí, qué haría al salir, sus sueños, su pasado, su vida. No sabía nada y le enojó el pensar que quizá fue el único que sintió la conexión para tal confianza.

Aunque poco le duró ya que pronto su enfermero y el de Bokuto se encontraban adentrando una camilla para acomodarla a un lado de la suya. Habían aceptado la pijamada.

— ¡Akaashee! ¡No me dijiste que tenías planeada una pijamada! ¡Ahora sí parecemos unos verdaderos vecinos que pueden hacer pijamadas cuando quieran! ¡Podemos traer los postres aquí y ver películas toda la noche!

— Toda la noche no, Koutarou, tienen que dormir bien.

— ¡Sí, doc! ¡Es que me emociona hacer esto!

Bokuto no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente. Y sin querer, Akaashi pensó que quizá no era como las que había recibido anteriormente.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar toda la habitación y los horarios, les dejaron solos, aunque siempre recordándoles que tenían el botón para emergencias.

Entre los dos se aseguraron de llevar comida de la cafetería a la habitación. Cada uno en su camilla tenía sus cosas, pero de todos modos terminaron sentados en la de Akaashi para poder ver una película en el computador que tenía.

No parecía ser un día diferente como los anteriores que habían tenido, pero Keiji no podía sentirse más nervioso.

— Bokuto-san.—Le llamó una vez la película terminó y la noche finalmente cayó.— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro, Akaashe, lo que quieras.

Sin sospechar de nada, el mayor se mantenía ordenando lo que desordenaron, sin querer que el otro hiciera más ya que decía que mucho hacia al pedir que les dejaran hacer eso.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

— Pues, ¿un año? ¿casi? No estoy seguro, más de once meses.

— Eso es muchísimo, ¿no te han dejado salir?

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue poniendo menos alegre, seguramente porque el contrario se dio cuenta de que era hora de que tuvieran esa charla que habían estado posponiendo por meses.

— Bueno, soy mayor de edad, pero mi tutor legal no cree que tengo la capacidad de vivir en el mundo. Me dejó quedarme en este hospital, paga todo y se aseguran de que me dejen entrenar cuando me siento muy encerrado.

Akaashi asintió levemente, sentándose de forma correcta en la camilla para dejar que el mayor se sentara en frente suyo.

— Bokuto-san, ¿por qué estás aquí?

El mencionado se tensó notoriamente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras empezaba a jugar con las mangas del camisón que entregaba el hospital.

— Bueno, ¿prefieres lo directo o que me explique y después te diga?

— Lo que tú prefieras.

— Tuve varios intentos de suicidio.

Cuando Bokuto le confesó aquello, Akaashi sintió como que toda la sangre se le heló. Por alguna razón aquello le había destrozado una parte interna suya y no sabía bien por qué. Estaba ciertamente sorprendido y de forma automática su mano buscó la impropia, queriendo confirmar que estaba ahí.

— Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

— No, no, está bien.—Sus dedos se entrelazaron a los pocos segundos y el contrario apretó su mano con suavidad.— En realidad, me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes, estaba listo para contarte hace dos meses.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada mal.—Bokuto rió suavemente, volviendo a apretar su mano.— No voy a entrar en detalle, pero mi tío es mi tutor legal, mis padres están presos, los dos, por tráfico de drogas y personas, así que me crió este hombre que no merece ser llamado ser humano.—Una mueca se hacía visible en la cara ajena.— Me encontró muchas veces al borde de la muerte, y no sé por qué, pero siempre me salvaba, llamando a tiempo a las ambulancias o limpiando mis heridas, no sabía por qué lo hacía si después de todos modos iba a ser una mierda, pero después de mi cuarto intento se cansó de mí.—Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.— Me encerró aquí, me derivaron a un psiquiatra y psicólogo, por eso a veces se asustan si no me ven, creen que volveré a intentar algo.

— Por... ¿por qué creen eso?

— Porque lo intenté varias veces más cuando llegué.—Sus miradas se encontraron, Bokuto seguía manteniendo su cálida sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban cristalizados.— Yo nunca entendí bien la razón de dejarme vivir, odiaba todo de mi vida y de mí, simplemente quería morir y no me dejaron.

Akaashi se sentía en blanco, sin saber qué hacer o decir, solamente atinó a acercarse para poder abrazarle con toda la fuerza que tuviese, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno temblar un poco por los sollozos que comenzó a soltar.

Le dejó llorar todo lo que quisiese mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con suavidad, queriendo transmitirle que estaba ahí y que no había necesidad de decir nada más. Sabía que había una historia y una razón, pero ninguno estaba seguro de querer oírla en voz alta.

Una parte no podría creer aquello. No cuando Bokuto era un chico tan alegre y tan amistoso, pero la otra no le costaba para nada.

Era entendible que muchas veces sus risas no fuesen reales, que se esforzace tanto por comer o por caminar una vez se acostaban en algún sillón que encontraban, alegando estar demasiado cansado como para continuar. Nunca le había dado el verdadero sentido de todas aquellas acciones hasta que le dijo todo.

Se sentía culpable por alguna razón. ¿Cómo fue tan ciego y egoísta?

— Bokuto-san... lo siento mucho.

— No tienes la culpa de nada, Akaashi.

Sus voces salían como un susurro. Pareciera que estuviesen compartiendo un secreto que nadie en la tierra debía saber y mantenían el abrazo aunque fuese un poco más flojo.

— No me di cuenta nunca y yo...

— Tú hiciste mucho más de lo que crees, no puedes disculparte si no hiciste nada malo.

— No he hecho nada, solamente he sido egoísta, hablando de mí y sin saber cómo te sentías, Dios, Bokuto-san, lo siento tanto.

No supo en qué momento los papeles se habían cambiado, pero en cierto punto era Akaashi el que ocultaba su rostro todo cubierto de lágrimas en el cuello ajeno mientras era rodeado por sus brazos.

Intentó hacer que se calmara por varios segundos, repartiendo caricias que se sentían más íntimas que lo querido.

— No entiendo muchas cosas, y lo sabes, pero no entiendo por qué dices que no hiciste nada, Akaashi, sabiendo que fuiste tú el que me está ayudando más de lo que cualquiera que haya conocido.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se calmara aunque sea un poquito, pero continuaba botando pequeñas lágrimas mientras se separaba un poco del cuerpo de Bokuto.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú.—El mayor acarició su mejilla, aprovechando de limpiarla de las lágrimas.— Siempre he sido una persona que quiere evitar que otras estén tristes, algo irónico, pero es como soy, y cuando te conocí noté que estabas como triste y vacío, así que me acerqué para cambiar eso, pero me terminaste ayudándome tú a mí.

— Pero yo no he hecho nada.

— No directamente, pero gracias a ti se me hacia más fácil tener una razón para levantarme, y de a poco me ayudaste a querer mejorar por mí.—Comentó, dándole una nueva sonrisa que se veía mucho más bonita que las anteriores.— Gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de que no todo está perdido, finalmente me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que merezco vivir.

— Eso suena demasiado...

— Lo sé, mi psicólogo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la dependencia emocional, pero me di cuenta de no es eso, no estoy cambiando por ti, por tu ayuda, sí, pero gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de que quiero seguir por mí, y para alguien como yo, es importante.

Akaashi, todavía bastante conmocionado, se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, posicionando sus manos en los costados del cuello ajeno para mantener la vista fija en él.

Sus palabras podía notar que eran sinceras, al igual que su mirada y su sonrisa. Y no sentía que tuviese derecho a sentirse triste por información que apenas se estaba enterando, pero agradeció tanto haberlo conocido.

— Me das mucho crédito, Bokuto-san.—Murmuró finalmente, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del mencionado.— Dices que te ayudé, pero el fuerte que pudo seguir adelante eres tú, eso te hace una persona valiente.

Sus miradas no se desconectaron en ningún momento, y en cierto punto el mayor se permitió subir su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla sin excusa, pudiendo poco a poco acercarse para devolverle aquel beso.

— Akaashi, realmente me siento afortunado de tenerte en mi vida.

Algo avergonzado, el menor se permitió asentir, cubriendo su rostro por unos segundos.

— Quizá debas agradecerle a mi cuerpo que se enfermó y pudo traerme aquí.

Bokuto rió, rodeando su cuerpo nuevamente para abrazarle y dejar un beso más sonoro en su frente.

— Me gusta más pensar que el destino nos quiso aquí y ahora.

Akaashi volvió a ocultarse en el cuello de Bokuto para evitar que le viera, y de paso aprovechó también para rodear su cuerpo.

— No lo sé, mejor veamos otra película.

— ¡Yo la quiero elegir!

Cuando el mayor se separó, Akaashi se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento tan triste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 5: Toques**.

******

El día estaba bastante tranquilo, se notaba que la primavera había llegado de forma refrescante, dejando atrás todo el frío que había consumido las personas.

Akaashi amaba todas las estaciones así que no se quejaba de ninguna. Pero la primavera la disfrutaba, le gustaba cuando empezaba a calentar el sol cuando el clima estaba frío y podía sentarse en alguna banca de su universidad a leer sin necesidad de que estuviera temblando de frío o preocupado de que lloviera.

Todavía faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que tuviera que entrar a sus clases. Estudiaba arte y dentro de poco debía ir a su clase de color, mientras, se entretenía leyendo un libro únicamente porque lo tenía en su estantería sin leer.

Estaba bastante concentrado hasta que una tos leve llama su atención, haciendo que detuviera su lectura.

Un chico estaba de pie en frente suyo, completamente nervioso por lo que se podía notar además de tenso.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No pretendía ser pesado, pero su cara y su voz siempre habían sido más rudas de lo deseado por lo que generalmente la gente le decía que era demasiado bruto.

Sin embargo aquel chico no parecía querer irse por sus palabras.

— Ah, bueno... es que yo...—Aquel chico empezó a mover sus manos bastante nervioso.— Soy Koutarou Bokuto, estudio artes plásticas así que hago esculturas.—Explicó apuntando el edificio de artes mientras rascaba su nuca.— La verdad es que sí te hablaba para pedirte algo.

— Estudio artes generales, no sé cómo podría ayudarte con una escultura.

Hablo sincero y directo. Sus manos ya habían cerrado el libro y de reojo miró su reloj para darse cuenta de que debía empezar a caminar a su clase por lo que se levantó, quedando en frente del chico que era más alto y grande que él, pero aquello iba en contraste con su nerviosa actitud.

El chico empezó nuevamente a mover sus manos sin saber explicarse hasta que hizo una reverencia de noventa grados, dejándole sorprendido.

— ¡Tengo que hacer una escultura en específico y quiero que seas mi modelo! ¡Por favor! ¡No necesitas hacer mucho, y puedo pagarte!

La petición costó que llegara a su derecho. Akaashi no entendió bien a lo que se refería el contrario hasta después de unos segundos en que solamente se sintió un desastre por dentro.

— ¿Una escultura de mí?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡En vez de tener una tesis escrita tengo que entregar una escultura realista! ¡Lo he pensado mucho y te he visto leer seguido en este lugar así que creo que eres perfecto para lo que estoy buscando! ¡Por favor, se mi modelo!

Cada palabra que decía no hizo que volviera a reincorporarse.

— No nos conocemos...

— ¡Sí lo hacemos! ¡Siempre vienes a leer aquí y en tu primer año botaste sin querer tu café en mi ropa! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Cuando Bokuto nombró aquel accidente, todos los recuerdos vinieron a Akaashi.

Efectivamente se acordaba de su primer año, su primera semana y su primer problema.

Había estado teniendo una crisis nerviosa por varios días, ni siquiera podía dormir más de dos horas en la noche por lo que estaba bastante estresado. Básicamente todo se resumía en Bokuto estando en una mala posición cuando Akaashi pasaba sin notar que habían más personas que le hicieron caer y botar el café.

Pidió perdón unas diez veces y después de eso se aseguró de nunca más encontrarse con ese chico, había hecho un buen trabajo si ni siquiera lo reconoció al verlo.

— Cierto, supongo que puedo compensarte con ayudarte en tu proyecto.

— ¡¿De verdad?!—Finalmente Bokuto le miró, dándole una mirada esperanzadora y una sonrisa gigante. Ya no había vuelta atrás.— ¡Te prometo que no necesitarías hacer mucho! ¡Me salvarías si aceptas!

— Está bien, ahora tengo clases, pero podemos arreglar esto más tarde.

— ¡Seria perfecto!—Bokuto sacó su teléfono para entregárselo al menor.— Dame tu número y tu nombre, te hablaré apenas termine con mis clases.

— Me llamo Keiji Akaashi.

— ¡Es un placer!

— Igualmente.

Anotó el número en el teléfono ajeno y después de eso se retiró, sin querer llegar tarde a su clase por lo que se apuró un poco más de lo normal.

Bokuto no se veía como un mal chico y se supone que todos los detalles lo verían más tarde, así que simplemente se dedicó a prestar atención durante el resto de su jornada.

Ya para la entrada de la tarde el chico le pidió que se encontraran en los bancos de la universidad y de esa forma pudieran ir directamente al departamento de artes plásticas.

Akaashi no tuvo inconveniente alguno, e incluso pudo llegar a entablar una conversación en lo que se dirigían al lugar.

—Yo siempre dije que no, pero mis amigos después insistían que me tiraste el café a propósito y que no apareciste porque ni siquiera venías aquí, ¡me tuvieron con la paranoia por medio año!—Relataba, haciendo reír al más bajo.— Ya luego cuando otro de mis amigos explicó que te había visto en clase me di cuenta de que no fue a propósito, pero no te hablé porque presentía que no querías verme.

— Sí, bueno, era mi primera semana, no quería recordar eso por el resto de mi carrera.

— Lo imagino, pero es normal, mi primer año sin querer pinté todas las arcillas de la clase y no me perdonaron hasta el año después que prometí no trabajar con ellos en la misma sala.

A pesar de sus palabras desastrosas, el contrario reía como si fuese la mejor experiencia y Akaashi no quiso ni preguntar cómo había pasado eso.

— Dijiste que un amigo tuyo me vio en clase, ¿verdad? ¿quién era?

— Satori Tendou, estudia actuación, pero le pidieron ese año inscribirse a una clase de arte.

— ¿Es un pelirrojo ruidoso que claramente está enamorado del profesor Ushijima?

— ¡Ese mismo! Sigue enamorado, me sorprende que el profe no lo haya notado a esta altura.

— Puede que lo haya hecho, pero no considera que sea correcto estar con un alumno.

— Ambos son mayores de edad, no debería importar eso.

— Bueno, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor simplemente no le gusta.

Continuaron con la charla hasta que llegaron a la sala en la que iban a trabajar.

Como Bokuto había mencionado antes, esa sala era únicamente para él y para quién quisiera trabajar junto a su ser desastroso, es decir, prácticamente nadie.

El lugar estaba repleto de esculturas bastante realistas. Empezando con cosas básicas como una flor hasta algo un poco más difícil como lo era un canino. Se notaba que en ese lugar había mucha inspiración.

— Acomodé todo lo más parecido posible, hay dos bancos ahí, en uno vas a estar tú y en el otro voy a retratarte, pero primero voy a necesitar que me digas cosas como tu altura, luego que te sientes y me dejes dibujarte un poco para el boceto, ¿te parece bien?

— Sí, ¿cómo debo posar?

— Pues, asumí que ibas a aburrirte mucho si te dejaba de pie, así que estaba pensando que podrías sentarte y leer, conque no te muevas mucho, estará todo bien.

Bokuto le sonrió antes de empezar a acomodar las cosas. Akaashi se sentó en el banco disponible y el contrario se posicionó en frente suyo una vez encontró una buena forma de ponerse a leer.

Estuvieron en silencio por bastante rato, ambos concentrados en sus respectivas actividades y el menor pensó que no era tan malo como había imaginado.

El boceto se supone que era rápido, no necesitaba más cosas que la posición en diferentes ángulos así que se encargó de eso por unas cuantas horas hasta que finalmente consideró que era suficiente.

Sin llegar a interrumpir la lectura, Bokuto sacó una cinta de medir. Midiendo la altura que tenía Keiji sentado y los costados, anotando todo en una hoja aparte.

Luego de eso le vio empezar a acomodar la arcilla en la respectiva posición que estaba, tratando de incluso mantener la separación que había entre sus pies en el suelo.

Ya para cuando se supone que iban terminando por el día, Bokuto decide interrumpir su lectura con una tos, tal y como había hecho anteriormente.

— Akaashi, me gustaría empezar a retratar algo simple como tu espalda.

— Bueno.

— Para eso necesito tocarte.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡No de la manera que crees! ¡Es que no hay forma de decirlo sin que suene mal!—Comentó velozmente.— A pesar de tener todas tus medidas, las esculturas siempre me salen mejor cuando me tomo el tiempo de tocar, y no te preocupes, tampoco voy a tocar demás, es solamente para fines artísticos.

Por unos segundos dudó. Empezando a arrepentirse ya que el contacto físico no era algo que le gustara mucho. Pero terminó aceptando porque sabía lo importante que era para un artista el tener el trabajo lo más completo posible.

— Está bien, ¿vas a tocar mi espalda?

— Sólo por hoy, es acostumbrarme a las medidas y ya después puedes irte, lo prometo.

— Entonces hazlo, tienes mi permiso.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Akaashe!

Una vez tuvo el consentimiento, Bokuto se posicionó tras su espalda, diciéndole que debía seguir leyendo y actuar naturalmente para que pudiera hacer la escultura lo mejor posible.

Akaashi intentó hacerlo, pero al momento de sentir las manos ajenas se tensó por completo.

Intentó respirar un par de veces con profundidad, quería relajarse para hacer el trabajo rápido, e incluso llegó a cerrar sus ojos para pensar en otras cosas mientras que las manos de Bokuto se paseaban por su espalda.

Podía sentir que incluso le estaba prestando atención en las arrugas que hacía su ropa, partiendo siempre con cuidado en caso de que se arrepintiera.

Pero incluso cuando pasaron los minutos, Akaashi no podía relajarse por completo.

Así que el mayor decidió, aprovechando que tenía que tocar sus hombros, hacer un pequeño masaje. Usando la suficiente suavidad para transmitir un poco más de confianza.

Sabía, porque había estado viéndolas, que Bokuto tenía unas manos levemente más pequeñas que las que él tenía, pero eran más firmes y confiables de lo que se veía. Lo podía sentir en el masaje que logró que en menos tiempo de lo esperado se relajara por completo.

Incluso cuando dejó de hacerlo, ya no estaba tenso, ni siquiera cuando sus manos empezaron a bajar y a pasearse por lugares tan sensibles como lo era su cintura.

Los toques que dejaba en su piel quemaban, pero no de una forma dolorosa que hacía querer separarse, sino de la clase de querer incluso más.

Dejó de prestar atención en la hora, en el lugar, o en el hecho de que no conocía bien al hombre que estaba detrás suyo y se permitió disfrutar del contacto que no sabía que le gustaba hasta aquel momento.

Poco quería admitir que se sintió decepcionado cuando el contrario se alejó.

— ¡Listo! ¿Te sientes bien? Lamento mucho si te incomodé, siempre puedes decírmelo, Akaashi, no me gustaría que te sintieras mal.

Bokuto se alejó mientras hablaba, yendo hasta la arcilla y sin llegar a perder un segundo en comenzar a retratar lo que había tocado, concentrándose principalmente con los doblajes de la ropa que no quería perder.

Por un momento, el menor se sintió perdido mirando sus manos moverse de aquí para allá, sintiéndose hipnotizado y fue esa su señal para levantarse.

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, estoy perfectamente, pero creo que debo irme por hoy.

— Lo entiendo, ¿cuándo volverás a estar libre?

— Los jueves no tengo clase.

— Me parece perfecto, me da tiempo para avanzar con otras cosas básicas por mientras.—Bokutó alzó su vista de su obra para sonreírle.— Otro día puedo acompañarte, pero hoy prefiero quedarme, muchas gracias por ayudarme, de verdad siento que salvaste mi carrera.

Akaashi sintió su rostro levemente más acalorado por sus palabras, haciendo que riera nervioso mientras negaba.

— No exageres, no estoy haciendo nada.

— Para mí estás haciendo mucho, Akaashi, así que gracias.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron levemente hasta que finalmente asintió, yendo hasta la puerta para poder irse.

— Bueno, te veré el jueves, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Cuidado al llegar a casa! ¡Avisame cuando lo hagas!

— Sí, sí, nos vemos.

Durante el camino a casa todavía se sentía un poco somnoliento, el masaje que dejó Bokuto había sido más efectivo de lo esperado. Tanto así que apenas pudo mandarle un mensaje avisando que estaba en casa antes de caer dormido en su cama.

Fue al día siguiente que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había cambiado sus ropas, pero poco importó ya que traía un buen humor durante ese día.

Se bañó, fue a la universidad e hizo sus clases lo mejor posible, era martes recién, per eso no era impedimento para pensar que sería una buena semana.

Incluso varios de sus amigos comentaron que se le veía más fresco.

¿Acaso las manos de Koutarou Bokuto tenían magia que le habían dejado así de relajado?

Durante el resto de los días, no pasó nada que pueda considerar extraño, hacia toda su rutina normal e incluso se mantenía leyendo en el mismo parque, la única diferencia es que a veces dejaba el libro de lado para usar el teléfono y responder los mensajes de Bokuto que le mandaba cuando estaba libre.

A pesar de acordar de verse el jueves, no perdieron tiempo para conocerse hasta entonces.

Por mensajes aprovechan para comentar lo que hacían, lo que comían e incluso contarse historias como si fuesen amigos de verdad en vez de compañeros de universidad. 

Keiji se podía dar cuenta perfectamente que Bokuto era alguien cálido y fácil de hablar. Incluso cuando se encontraron en el salón no pudo ni mirar el libro que andaba llevando para todos lados ya que se la pasaron hablando.

— ¿Qué puedo tocar hoy?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Bokuto-san?

— Te expliqué que para hacer todo necesito tocarte, pero planeo hacerlo por partes para que puedas entrar más en confianza conmigo, por eso empecé con la espalda, hoy estaba pensando que podrían ser los brazos o las piernas, depende de ti.

Akaashi miró de reojo la escultura, la cual ya había empezado a formarse, al menos, de forma general.

La posición estaba lista, el exceso de arcilla también y la espalda se veía completamente realista, le impresionaba que todo se viera tan natural, ya estaba expectante de los resultados.

— ¿Qué es más fácil para ti, Bokuto-san?

El contrario también observó su escultura, probablemente pensando en las opciones que tenía.

— Creo que sería mejor seguir con las piernas, así puedo tener una base firme porque estás apoyando tus codos en tus muslos, así no tengo que hacer todo en base a eso sino al revés.

Parecía que estaba más hablando consigo mismo.

— Entonces hazlo, no hay problema.

Por alguna razón, Akaashi estaba hasta tentado en pedirle que lo hiciera, que le tocara.

Quería sentir nuevamente las manos del contrario sobre su cuerpo, pero eran adultos profesionales que no debían dejarse llevar por eso.

Bokuto comentó que no era necesario el calzado ya que tenía la base para eso por lo que comenzaría desde la pantorrilla hacia arriba, pero que mientras tocaba también iría retratando.

Le agradaba que le explicara todo lo que hacía, notaba su intento de darle confianza y ciertamente no dudaba en tenerla.

— ¿Ese libro que traes es tu favorito?

Preguntó el mayor una vez ya empezó con los toques en la parte inferior de sus piernas, creando una corriente que se alargó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y evitó pensar de más en ella.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Es que es la cuarta vez que te lo veo leerlo.—Murmuró divertido.— Drácula, ¿verdad? Es de los pocos libros que he leído y me ha gustado.

— ¿Te gusta?

Cuando notó la emoción en su voz, Akaashi tapó parte de su rostro con el libro, pero sin moverse mucho de su posición ni dejando se ver al mayor bastante concentrado en su trabajo.

— Sí, siempre me han interesado los clásicos, del cine, música o literatura aunque no me guste mucho leer, un profesor que tuve en primer año me dijo que Drácula era un clásico.

— Es que es un clásico, es de los mejores clásicos de la literatura.

Por su comentario, Bokuto rió enternecido.

— Bueno, entonces leí ese clásico y me gustó bastante, hasta hice una escultura de un murciélago, pero como era principiante no me salió tan bien.

— ¿Por qué no?

— En ese tiempo no sabía que se me era más fácil el tocar para esculpir, hice el murciélago solamente al ojo.

— Me gustaría verlo.

— Puede que otro día te lo enseñe.

— Estaré esperándolo.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sonriendose el uno al otro.

— ¿Por qué no me lees un poco? Estoy seguro de que te aburres de estar tanto así.

No quiso decirle que estaba de lo más entretenido sintiendo el tacto de sus manos así que no dudó en empezar a leer.

Intentó concentrarse, aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que solamente estaba leyendo por leer, no estaba prestando verdadera atención a las palabras y todo porque Bokuto ya había empezado a subir por sus muslos.

Las pantorrillas estaban listas de formas generales, unos detalles puede ser, por lo que siguió por los muslos.

Sus manos eran cada vez más firmes mientras avanzaban, paseando por la parte interna de los muslos y haciendo que Akaashi mordiera su labio inferior para evitar soltar algún sonido fuera de lugar.

Agradecía que el banco no fuera tan pequeño ya que el mayor se detuvo a tiempo gracias al mismo que le impedía avanzar.

Las sesiones fueron así por varias semanas después de eso.

Akaashi se sentaba a leer en voz alta, no tan seguro de que el otro le escuchara ya que se encontraba más concentrarme en tocar y esculpir. A veces se le hacía difícil creer que la misma persona que se veía tan seria en su trabajo era la misma que se reía hasta de los pájaros volar y pasaba distraída cuando se trataba de la vida, era una dualidad sorprendente.

Bokuto eventualmente dejó de pedirle permiso para moverse centímetro por centímetro por su cuerpo, quizá dándose cuenta de que ninguno tenía problema en eso. Aunque siempre que debía tocar lugares sensibles se detenía e iba por un camino completamente diferente.

Nunca tocó arriba de sus muslos. Tampoco se acercó a la parte superior de su torso, incluso si estaba todo cubierto por ropas holgadas. Prefería concentrarse en otros detalles.

Aunque debía admitir que la sesión más difícil fue cuando tuvo que tocar su cuello.

Era increíble, pero sus manos eran suaves y firmes a la vez. No dudaban en tocarle de una forma que le estaba enloqueciendo, pero siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para mantener el profesionalismo.

Pero Akaashi quería _más_.

La forma en que era tocado le desesperaba, parecía que hasta lo hacía a propósito.

Y además habían días en que todo era pura tensión sexual mientras que otros no podían dejar de ser pura ternura.

Cuando Bokuto tuvo que empezar a retratar su rostro pudo observar fijamente sus ojos. Sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas y le trataba como si fuese la obra en vez de la musa. Más allá de la desesperación, el mayor le hacia sentir bonito.

Y qué decir de cuando sus dedos pasaron por sus labios. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de decirle que los cambiará por su boca y le besara.

Fuera de la sala también pasaban tiempo juntos.

Los mensajes eran diarios, independientemente de la hora. E incluso se juntaban dentro y fuera de la universidad.

Podían almorzar juntos o podían fijar un lugar para pasar el dia, no importaba, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía ajena así que no dejaban pasar ningún oportunidad que tuvieran.

Akaashi no supo bien en qué momento pasó de ser un _esto es ayuda para un proyecto_ a un _estoy enamorado, necesito que me bese, necesito que me toque, necesito_ _más_ _._

Poco después notó que no faltaba casi nada para terminar la escultura.

Ciertamente se parecía a él. La pose ya era más natural, había retratado perfectamente lo que era, e incluso con los pequeños detalles. En parte le sorprendía la imagen suya que tenía.

Pero así también llegaron las dudas.

_Se supone que pasamos tiempo_ _juntos_ _incluso si no es para esto, pero, ¿y si dejamos de_ _hablar_ _una vez entregue la_ _escultura_ _? ¿qué pasa si esto es unilateral? ¿qué pasa si no quiere verme y en_ _realidad_ _solamente me soporta para su nota? ¿_ _debería_ _confesarme? ¿_ _debería_ _preguntarle_ _? ¿qué hago? ¿_ _qué_ _debería_ _hacer?_

_—_ Akaashi, no puedo seguir así.

Esa frase le asustó. Miró al mayor con una mezcla de miedo y desesperación. ¿Seguir con qué? ¿Su amistad? ¿La escultura? ¿La tensión sexual?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Bokuto-san?

Su voz salió más baja de lo querido, todo debido al miedo de saber la respuesta.

— Me faltan los últimos detalles, pero para eso debo tocarte demás... ya sabes, por _ahí_.

Akaashi podría llorar de felicidad al saber que todos sus miedos eran erróneos. Pero también su nerviosismo aumentó, sin saber bien cómo debía actuar con respecto a eso.

— ¿Es muy necesario?

— Intenté tener otras referencias, quise intentarlo en base a mis pantalones o poniendo relleno en algunos, pero no queda bien con ninguno, no tiene forma, no se parece a ti.

— Si ese es el caso, no hay más opción...

— Si te sientes muy incómodo, por favor, dime, me detendré.

Akaashi asintió por esas palabras. Volviendo a la posición de siempre para que Bokuto tuviera buenas referencias de los doblajes de sus pantalones.

Sentía que iba a perder cualquier capacidad posible de mantenerse sereno cuando tocó sus muslos.

¿Era posible amar tanto las manos de una persona? Tal parecía que sí.

Necesitaba desconcentrarse de ellas o tendría problemas. Carraspeó para poder tener una voz normal.

— Bokuto-san, ¿tu proyecto final era sobre esculpir una persona?

— No realmente, por lo que he visto algunos compañeros han intentado hasta hacer cactus, yo no podría sabiendo que debo tocar para esculpir.

Bokuto rió levemente, logrando distraer a Akaashi para pasar a sentirse curioso.

— Si no era de una persona, ¿entonces de qué era?

El mayor detuvo sus manos antes de llegar a tocar más de lo debido, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Akaashi, haciendo que se sonrojara por lo intensa que era.

— Tenía que esculpir lo que se me venía a la mente cuando decían belleza.

Como no se esperaba era respuesta, Keiji sintió que dejó de funcionar por unos segundos, demasiado conmocionado por sus palabras.

— P-Pero nosotros no nos conocíamos, ¿por qué yo?

— Te dije que te vi muchas veces, Akaashe.—Murmuró mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.— Desde el primer momento que me tiraste el café te vi como la persona más hermosa que había visto, pero desapareciste por un tiempo, y ya para cuando te volví a encontrar supe que no iba a considerar a nadie tan lindo nunca más.

— Bokuto-san...

— Akaashi, tú me gustas desde antes de que supieras de mi existencia.—Confesó teniendo que separarse un poco, pero manteniendo cierta cercanía entre sus cuerpos.— Por eso no quería desaprovechar cuando supe de lo que era mi proyecto, necesitaba hablarte, conocerte, tocarte.

Keiji había leído mucho a lo largo de su vida. Era una persona culta, tenía un largo vocabulario, pero en ese momento nada venía a su mente como para responder las palabras ajenas.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar el rostro ajeno, acariciandolo con la misma suavidad con la que le había estado tocando por meses y sonrió antes de dejarle un beso sobre los labios.

— Bokuto-san, tú también me gustas.

El nombrado sonrió de la forma más linda posible y Akaashi estuvo verdaderamente tentado a preguntarle por qué no se esculpió a sí mismo con toda la belleza que traía.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron a volar cuando recibió un nuevo beso.

— Bueno, ahora déjame terminar de esculpirte, después te llevo a nuestra primera cita, ¿sí?

— Sí.


	6. #6

**Día 6:** Cinco cosas. (5 + 1)

******

Akaashi nunca habría creído que desde que conoció a Bokuto se convirtió en alguien tan torpe hasta que se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era real.

Incluso si el otro chico se la pasaba diciendo que no era así, y que él solamente aparecía justo cuando era necesario de casualidad, no podría creérselo por completo.

Literalmente podía contar con los dedos de una de sus manos las veces que el chico en cuestión había salvado su vida y de forma no figurada. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que le tomara el peso indicado a la situación.

La primera vez fue algo insignificante, aunque eso no impidió que de todos modos su corazón no se acelerara con mayor fuerza de la usual.

Ocurrió en un día normal como cualquier otro, ambos chicos habían terminado de almorzar en la terraza por lo que empezaron a bajar las escaleras lentamente para poder ir a sus salones con tiempo.

— Pero entonces Kuroo apareció y le dijo que si dejaba de comer por jugar entonces iba a confiscarle todas las cosas a Kozume, ¡y funcionó!—Relataba el mayor.— ¿Sabes cuántas veces vi a Kozume aceptando algo que le dijera Kuroo? ¡Ninguna! ¡Y es por eso que creo que mintió!

— Bokuto-san, si ese fuera el caso entonces se podría descubrir fácilmente la mentira, ya sabes que a Koz-...

— ¡Akaashee! ¡Cuidado!

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había pisado mal el escalón.

Y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el inicio de todos ellos por lo que de haberse caído, seguramente habría terminado con algo roto o fracturado.

Pero no. En vez de encontrarse en el suelo, Akaashi estaba cómodamente entre los brazos de Bokuto que había dejado caer las loncheras donde traía los almuerzos para poder tomarle de una forma que no resbalara.

Ambos se miraron con la sorpresa y el temor puestos en sus ojos. Sabían perfectamente que la caída habría traído una consecuencia bastante fea y es por eso que Akaashi lo consideraba la primera vez que salvó su vida.

— Lo siento, Bokuto-san, estaba distraído.

Murmuró con nerviosismo, intentando pararse derecho al estar avergonzado por aquella posición. No es que se quejara, los brazos del mayor alrededor suyo siempre eran bienvenidos, pero todavía no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando tenían mucho contacto.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste algo? Akaashee, si te duele aunque sea el tobillo debes verte, ¡cuidar de tu salud es importante!

— Si algo me duele iré a enfermería, lo prometo.

Eso logró hacer que el contrario se quedase más tranquilo para cuando tuvieron que volver a sus salones. Akaashi no pudo calmarse por unos cuantos minutos.

Una parte suya pensaba que exageraba cuando decía que el contrario salvó su vida en numerosas ocasiones. Pero en realidad no lo sentía así.

La segunda vez que había salvado su vida, tenía que admitir que era su culpa.

Estaba viendo unos papeles mientras se dirigía al gimnasio a entrenar un sábado temprano en la mañana, tenía que crear nuevas posiciones para los juegos que se vendrían, pero estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para no tropezar o algo.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, esperó el tiempo indicado y cuando apareció el verde dio los primeros pasos. Decía que era su culpa porque estuvo de confianzudo y no vio el auto que iba en su dirección, a toda velocidad y sin parecer querer frenar. Y tampoco lo vio cuando estaba caminando, sino cuando ya estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo de Bokuto encima suyo, teniéndole que empujar para alejarle del camino.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Te empujé muy fuerte, pero entré en pánico cuando noté que el chófer no iba a parar!

Por unos segundos se quedó mirando la dirección en la que el auto se había ido, si hubiera estado un poco mejor probablemente habría anotado la matrícula para demandarlo, pero el cerebro no le funcionaba tan claro en ese momento.

Bokuto llamó su nombre un par de veces más, incluso tuvo que tomar su rostro entre sus manos cuando no respondió.

— Ah, sí, lo siento tanto, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—El mayor se levantó poco a poco, ayudándole a hacer lo mismo con cuidado.— ¿Quieres que vayamos a un hospital?

Rápidamente negó una vez ya estuvo de pie, asegurándose de que ninguna de sus pertenencias se haya caído.

— Estoy bien, Bokuto-san, vayamos a practicar.

— Pero pudiste haberte golpeado, te tiré muy fuerte.

— Estoy bien.—Akaashi miró al mayor, notando su preocupación, e involuntariamente acarició suave su mejilla.— De verdad lo estoy, créeme.

Después de notar lo que había hecho, ya era tarde, ambos estaban sonrojados y para evitar seguir de aquella forma decidieron caminar directamente hasta el gimnasio, aunque una vez ahí Bokuto no se preocupó menos.

Estuvo todo el día asegurándose de que no estuviera herido, que pudiera funcionar bien en las prácticas y hasta evitó darle trabajo demás. Agradecía eso, pero también pensaba que estaba exagerando.

Ya para la tercera vez que salvó su vida comenzó a sospechar. De su torpeza, de que el mundo estuviera en su contra, de si el mayor estaba haciendo algo, y es que no entendía cómo estaba en el momento preciso para sus mayores desgracias.

Desde el primer momento en que se acostumbró a la presencia de sus mayores habían almorzado juntos en la azotea, era lo normal.

Un día como cualquier otro todo el equipo se mantuvo un rato más a pesar de haber terminado todos los almuerzos.

Estaba fresco por lo que disfrutaban de la brisa mientras hablaban de cosas banales, riendo por sus ocurrencias y pasando el rato tranquilamente.

A Akaashi siempre le había gustado admirar la manera en que Bokuto hablaba con la misma emoción en cada palabra, le gustaba que siempre se robara toda la atención donde fuera que estuviese por lo que mayormente se dedicaba a verlo en vez de hablar. En cierto punto se enfrascó tanto en ello, que decidió apoyarse en la baranda, sin estar atento al sonido de oxidación que soltaba por cada movimiento que hacía, por más mínimo que fuese.

— Akaashi...—Ah, su nombre salía tan lindo de sus labios. Akaashi amaba cuando le llamaba, más cuando le miraba.— ¡Akaashe!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asustarse. Sus manos ya fueron tomadas por las ajenas que le impedían de caer junto a la baranda.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estando seguro de que no era el único ya que ahora la atención estaba puesta únicamente en él.

Estaba levemente tirado hacia atrás, sabía perfectamente que cualquier movimiento en falso sería un motivo para su caída por lo que se aferró lo más posible a las manos que le estaban afirmando.

Poco a poco Bokuto se fue acercando, subiendo el cuerpo del menor, quien se sintió respirar sólo cuando estuvo entre los brazos ajenos.

Todavía con la adrenalina al máximo, miró hacia abajo. Eran más de tres cuatro los que habría caído, la baranda estaba hecha trizas y no dudaba de que hubiera tenido el mismo destino de no ser por el menor.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Estaba harto de esa pregunta, y ahora de le sumaron varias voces que le sumaron a la que había estado haciéndolo por días.

Por unos segundos, aunque sea unos pocos, se permitió apoyar su frente en el hombro de Bokuto, quien seguía abrazandole fuertemente mientras que una de sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos.

— Chicos, creo que tenemos que dejar que respire un poco, ¿alguien tiene agua?

— Sí, yo tengo, déjame buscar.

— ¿Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería?

— Hay que avisar a un profesor que se rompió la baranda.

Sus voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas, y Akaashi disfrutó de la cercanía un poco más antes de separarse finalmente, respirando hondo, estaba a salvo.

No estaba seguro de quién fue el que le tendió el agua, pero agradeció antes de terminarla toda de un sorbo, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor después de haber procesado que todavía estaba con vida.

— Lo siento, pero estoy bien, no hace falta que se preocupen.

— ¡Por supuesto que nos preocupamos!

— Sigo diciendo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

— No podemos obligarlo si no quiere.

— Bueno, entonces vámonos de aquí antes de que nos culpen a nosotros.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con aquellas palabras y decidieron recoger sus cosas para marcharse, Konoha siendo el que se ofreció para avisar de la baranda caída, el resto volvería a sus salones.

Pero Bokuto no lo dejó ni un minuto solo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras había tomado su mano con bastante fuerza y después cuando llegaron a los pasillos con gente se había mantenido completamente pegado a su cuerpo, parecía incluso que le quería abrazar, pero asumía que por toda la gente prefería mantener la distancia.

Ni siquiera les importó mucho dejar al resto del equipo atrás, ambos fueron a las salas de segundo ya que pronto iban a comenzar las clases.

— Akaashe, no dudes en ir a la enfermería si te sientes mal, y hoy no vayas al entrenamiento.

— Pero, Bokuto-san...

— No hay peros esta vez, hazme caso como tu capitán, no quiero que te exigas más hoy, quiero que descanses.—Bokuto mantenía esa cálida mirada, pero bastante seria.— ¿Entendido?

Hubiera querido negarse, pero si había algo que Akaashi tenía más que claro, es que respetaba a Bokuto como mayor y capitán, así que asintió levemente.

— Sólo por hoy.

La campana sonó en aquel momento por lo que tuvieron que despedirse, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al salón, Bokuto ya había llamado su atención otra vez.

— ¡Mañana espérame! ¡Iré a tu casa para venir juntos a clases! ¡No acepto un no por respuesta!

Aunque tampoco tuvo respuesta ya que se fue antes de darle alguna.

Desde ese día en adelante Bokuto le iba a buscar y a dejar todos los días, incluso después de los entrenamientos, no importaba cuánto insistía que era bastante tarde como para que se desviara, de todos modos seguía dejándole en la puerta de su hogar.

De todos modos a Akaashi no le molestaba tanto la atención que estaba obteniendo de su menor.

Por unas semanas todo ocurrió normalmente. Ya había dejado de ser tan torpe así que Bokuto dejó de vigilarlo en exceso y así fue como llegó casi fin de año.

Después del último partido de las nacionales todos habían estado bastante tensos, así que para alegrar el ambiente el profesor sugirió una pequeña escapada a la playa.

No costaría mucho, los de tercero estaban a punto de entrar en los exámenes importantes por lo que podría ser una buena excusa para sentirse bien antes de preocuparse por lo demás.

Sólo sería un día, era una escapada realmente pequeña, y ninguno tenía queja alguna de eso.

Llegaron temprano a la playa, queriendo disfrutar bien del día. Las mánagers habían trabajado para obtener comida que les satisfacciera a todos y los profesores se encargaron de los gastos. La estaban pasando todos realmente bien, incluso cuando empezaron a jugar en el agua.

Menos Akaashi, que olvidó u omitió decirles que no sabía nadar.

Y se dio cuenta muy tarde que debía avisarles.

Entre todos quisieron hacer una carrera para ver quién podía nadar más rápido hasta el pequeño farol que se encontraba a unos metros. Lo suficientemente profundo como para que Akaashi temiera por la profundidad.

El problema es que había estado negándose muchas veces por lo que la mayoría pensaba que solamente quería tener paz y ellos estaban dispuestos a arruinarla. Entre todos le levantaron y después le formaron, soltandole cuando notaron que ya no iba a escapar, pero Bokuto de todos modos tomó su mano para impedirlo.

Contaron hasta tres y corrieron, el peligris en todo momento tomando su mano hasta que tuvieron que empezar a nada y le soltó para poder adelantarse, no quería perder.

Le hubiera gustado decir que no sabía nadar antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba hundiendo y dentro de nada ya ahogando. Seguramente no tuvo tanto pánico de ahogarse ya que se desmayó antes de que eso pasara.

Pero de todos modos para cuando comenzó a recuperar la consciencia podía sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los propios, tirando aire por lo que no fue difícil deducir que le estaban dando respiración boca a boca.

Tuvo que separarse ya que pronto sacó todo el agua que su cuerpo había ingerido y para cuando abrió los ojos no se sintió sorprendido de que fuese Bokuto el que nuevamente le haya salvado.

— ¡Estás despierto! ¡Menos mal, ya estaba muy preocupado!

— Casi llora.

— ¡Cállate!—Bokuto gruñó en la dirección de su amigo antes de mirarle, impidiendo que se moviera de su posición en la arena.— Akaashe, no te muevas mucho, los salvavidas ya vienen.

— ¿De qué sirven si ya lo despertaste?

— ¡Tienen que asegurarse de que esté bien!

— Estoy bien...

— ¡No! ¡Pasaste como tres minutos bajo el agua porque no podíamos encontrarte! ¿Por qué no nos seguiste?

— Ah...—Akaashi evitó la mirada de todos, aprovechando la excusa de que le llegaba el sol directamente por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.— Es que no sé nadar.

Murmuró lo más bajo posible, aunque sabía que le habían escuchado.

Pronto tuvo a al menos cinco chicos arrodillandose a su lado, haciendo una reverencia bastante formal para su gusto mientras se disculpaban por forzarlo.

— Pero bueno, no todo fue malo, Bokuto finalmente dio su primer beso.

— ¡No es el momento, Komi! ¡Tampoco es algo que debes decir! ¡Y no fue un beso!

— Sus labios se unieron, es un beso para mí.

— ¡Se estaba muriendo!

— Beso.

— ¡Akaashe! ¡Diles algo!

Tenía una mezcla entre diversión y vergüenza, por lo que después de sentarse lentamente en la arena, miró a sus compañeros, jugando con sus manos mientras fingía que pensaba hasta que por fin miró a Bokuto, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bueno, técnicamente sí contaría como un beso si es que hubo al menos un segundo en que no estuviste dándome oxígeno, sino que sólo uniendo nuestros labios.

— ¿Cómo?

— Así.

Sin saber de dónde consiguió la valentía, se inclinó para unir sus labios a los impropios en un beso bastante corto, sintiendo su cara bastante roja ya que incluso había sido en frente de sus compañeros que prontamente hicieron sonidos para molestarlos.

— ¡Que vivan los novios!

— ¡Que vivan!

Bokuto todavía estaba quieto en su lugar, y se hubiera empezado a disculpar de no ser por el sonrojo notorio que tenía por toda la cara. Akaashi tuvo la esperanza de ser correspondido así que no se iba a arrepentir.

— Ese también fue mi primer beso, Bokuto-san, así que no te sientas mal por eso.

El resto del día lo pasaron con normalidad, manteniendo una charla pendiente pero disfrutando de todos modos lo que ya sabía que se venían.

Dentro de todo había sido un buen día.

Sin embargo, la quinta vez pronto llegó, dejándole más hastiado que nunca. Estaba empezando a odiar al destino.

Después del viaje de la playa, los horarios volvieron a ponerse exigentes. El club ya no era la principal prioridad de los de tercero por lo que había veces en que no podían ir por estar estudiando, Bokuto intentaba ir de todos modos.

Por costumbre, Akaashi se quedaba un poco más que cualquier otro, a veces hasta que empezara a atardecer y fue en uno de esos días en que todo pasó.

De la nada un tipo le había arrinconado en una esquina vacía, tenía un cuchillo apuntándole y apenas entendió que quería su billetera.

Bastante nervioso, y con sus manos temblando levemente sacó la billetera de su mochila, entregándola aunque de todos modos fue arrebatada.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡Es muy poco!

— Es todo lo que tengo.

Aquella respuesta parece que le enfureció, y vio el momento exacto en que alzó el brazo para enterrar el cuchillo en su cuerpo, lo cual hubiera hecho de no ser porque en ese momento Bokuto apareció posicionándose en frente suyo.

— ¡Bokuto-san!

El desconocido corrió después de ver el cuerpo del menor caer de rodillas en el pavimento, y Akaashi dejó que su billetera pasase a segundo plano para posicionarse en frente suyo, tomando sus mejillas para asegurarse de que mantuviera sus ojos abiertos.

— Te dije que hoy me esperaras, Akaashi, justo tenía horario libre.

Lo que ambos supieron pronto es que estaban en una ambulancia de camino al hospital más cercano, con Akaashi soltando lágrimas de vez en cuando en lo que avisaba a los padres del mayor lo ocurrido y dónde iban a estar.

No podía dejar de culparse. Cinco veces ya eran las que su vida había peligrado y las cinco Bokuto se encargó de impedirlo, de ser un poco menos desafortunado nada de eso habría pasado.

La madre de su mayor fue la primera en llegar al ser la primera en salir del trabajo. Cuando vio a Keiji no dudó en abrazarlo para dejarle llorar ya que se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para tener esa confianza.

— Es mi culpa.

— Claro que no, cariño, mi Koutarou nunca habría hecho algo así queriendo que te culpes, sabes cómo es.

— Pero si le hubiera esperado, o hubiera tenido un poco más de dinero...

— Cariño, Kou habría preferido terminar así que dejar que algo te pase.—La señora acarició su cabello con dulzura, haciendo lo posible por calmarle.— Además, estoy segura de que le va a alegrar verte bien.

Asintió levemente, intentando lo posible para calmarse aunque de todos modos lloró otro poco en los brazos de aquella mujer, comprendiendo de dónde había sacado Bokuto aquella calidez que expandía.

Por fortuna, la herida no fue profunda, la operación fue corta y en poco tiempo tuvieron al chico despertándose.

— Iría yo primero, pero creo que querrá verte a ti.

— Pero no es correcto, señora, usted es su madre.

— Kei, cariño, no me contradigas.

La mujer se rió de la expresión que puso el menor, pero de todos modos le guió hasta la habitación, dejando que entrara.

Su capitán estaba en la camilla, se veía bastante feliz cuando le vio e intentó levantarse aunque tuvo que rendirse por el dolor que le causaba en el estómago, donde fue la herida.

— ¡Akaashe! ¡No sabes lo bien que me hace saber que no te pasó nada!

— Me gustaría poder decirte eso a ti, Bokuto-san.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Rió, Bokuto soltó esa característica risa suya mientras que el menor se acercaba a su camilla, manteniéndose de pie para poder verle directamente a los ojos, todavía bastante culpable.

— Lo sien-...

— No vayas a disculparte, Akaashi, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

— Si te hubiera esperado quizá no habrías terminado aquí.

— Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

— ¡Pero siempre me estás salvando!—Finalmente Akaashi soltó aquellas palabras que habían estado rondando por su cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos volver a cristalizarse.— Soy muy torpe, y siempre me tienes que salvar porque no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, ¡soy una carga, Bokuto-san! Y si no fuera por mí no estarías aquí, con dolor y puntos, debía ser yo en vez de tú.

— ¿Y ahora qué dices? Jamás me permitiría que fueses tú el que esté en mi lugar.

— No quiero ser una carga que siempre tengas que salvar, Bokuto-san.

El mayor le miraba sorprendido, sin embargo, poco tardó en alzar su mano para acariciar su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a caer y pronto dirigiéndole la más tierna de las sonrisas.

— Pero Akaashe, yo tengo que salvarte porque tú ya lo hiciste.

Su comentario hizo que ladeara la cabeza por la confusión.

— No te he salvado nunca.

— Por supuesto que sí.—Bokuto buscó su mano con la propia para poder entrelazar sus dedos.— Desde el primer momento en que apareciste en mi vida me salvaste de cualquier inseguridad y soledad que había estado teniendo, me salvaste de sentirme tan mal que apenas podía correr por mi cuenta.—Comentó, sin despegar sus miradas.— Akaashi, tú me salvaste de una vida en donde la felicidad no la habría conseguido tan fácilmente, y que te haya salvado hasta ahora es solamente mi forma de agradecer todo lo que tú hiciste por mí.

— Bokuto-san...

— Volveria a salvarte siempre si así te quedas a mi lado.

Las emociones llegaron todas de una, no sabía bien cómo responder así que apenas atinó a dejar un beso en su frente antes de unirla a la propia.

— ¿Y yo cuando he querido alejarme?

Las cinco veces que Bokuto salvó la vida de Akaashi y la única vez que Akaashi supo que salvó la vida de su mayor.


	7. #7

**Día 7: A** **poyo.**

******

Akaashi suspiró cuando la campana sonó a lo largo de toda la academia, indicando el inicio de la primera clase que tendrían en el año, y de paso la primera que tendría en la preparatoria. 

No estaba nervioso, había estudiado en aquella academia toda su vida, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus profesores, alumnos y lo insoportables que eran todos. Y es que puede que estuviera acostumbrado, pero eso no quitaba que odiara todo lo que estuviera dentro de ese lugar.

Había sido obligado a quedarse ahí, sus padres siempre insistieron de que debía estar en la mejor academia privada para que pudiera tener el mejor de sus caminos, y hubiera apreciado todo eso, de no saber que todo lo hacían porque una vez a los seis años les dijo que quería dibujar para vivir. Una familia de abogados no iba a aceptar eso.

Así que le prohibieron dibujar, todo lo que podía hacer en su casa era leer o tocar el piano, el único instrumento permitido porque ellos también lo hacían. Eventualmente se rindió con sus sueños y se enfocó en cumplir con los ajenos, pero eso no impedía que odiara a todos de igual forma.

Sus compañero no eran más de lo mismo, más gente que se preocupaba más del dinero que por la felicidad, la mayoría prefería un buen estatus que un poco más de humanidad, por eso Akaashi no hablaba con ninguno.

La primera clase ocurrió con normalidad, al ser el primer día lo primero que debían hacer era elegir al consejo del curso y demás cosas que no importaban así que se dedicó a mirar al frente para simular que prestaba atención y no ser regañado en lo que tocan la puerta, haciendo que los que se encontraran al frente se confundieran.

— Adelante.

Cuando el profesor dio el permiso, la puerta fue abierta y un chico con cabello extraño asomó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente a pesar de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Disculpe, quería saber si había una silla que sobrara por aquí, he buscado por todos los de segundo pero todos los puestos ya están ocupados.

— Tenemos, y por lo general siempre están los puestos correctamente, ¿cómo fue que pasó que se les haya perdido una silla?

El profesor hizo un gesto a uno de los alumnos para que pudiera ofrecerle la silla sobrante al estudiante que permanecía en la puerta, soltando leves risas nerviosas.

— No se perdió, es que la rompí.

Sorprendió a todo el salón ya que en la escuela no solían pasar cosas como esas, todos los estudiantes debían ser lo mejor portado posible y los bancos siempre eran de calidad, una silla rota era como romper su perfección.

— ¡Ah! ¡El estudiante nuevo!

— ¿Eh? Hay muchos estudiantes nuevos en mi salón por lo que dijeron...—El chico dejó pasar aquella situación y tomó la silla que el otro estudiante le tendía.— Bueno, ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡lamento haber interrumpido!

Dio un par de sonrisas más antes de retirarse y Akaashi nunca había visto una tan bonita como esa, le sorprendía más que el hecho de que haya destruido material de la escuela.

Después de esa intromisión los del consejo anterior siguieron con su búsqueda de nuevas personas para renovarse, mientras que Akaashi continuó ignorando todo lo que hacía.

Los primeros recesos ocurrieron también sin mucho problema, sus compañeros solían salir del salón así que casi siempre se quedaba ahí leyendo algunas cosas, ignorando a las personas que decidían quedarse.

— El chico que interrumpió, es nuevo en el segundo.

— Sí, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

— Sí, pero es nuevo porque vino con una beca, es el primero que viene de afuera...

La curiosidad de Akaashi despertó lo suficiente como para prestar atención a los que estaban conversando sus compañeros.

— ¿Una beca? ¿De qué? No se veía muy listo...

— Me parece que ganó unos cuantos concursos de violonchelo, no entendí bien lo que me dijeron.

— Woah, pero espera, si tiene una beca es... ya sabes...

— ¿Pobre? 

— Eso.

— Sí, le vi usando unos zapatos muy gastados de mal gusto.

— Qué asco.

— Sí, no sé cómo pueden permitir el ingreso de alguien como él.

Agradeció cuando la campana sonó ya que Akaashi no podía seguir escuchando tantas palabras absurdas sin meterse por el enojo que todo aquello le provocó. Y también agradecía que fuese la última clase del día porque no aguantaba más de nadie.

Todavía tenía que quedarse a practicar un rato el piano ya que no quería hacerlo en su casa, pero a esa altura ya nadie iba a la sala de música así que tendría tranquilidad.

El profesor que anteriormente daba clases se fue antes de terminar el año anterior, demasiado cansado que sus alumnos no supieran apreciar el esfuerzo que ponía al intentar enseñarles ya que la mayoría alegaba de tener a alguien particular dándole clases. Akaashi también tenía un particular, pero le agradaba el profesor, se notaba que era el más humano de todos.

Una vez se retiró, la sala fue vaciándose poco a poco, dejando a Keiji por su cuenta, lo único que consideraba bueno.

Cuando dieron finalizadas con las clases, esperó a que sus compañeros se fueran primero, no les gustaba que le mirasen por lo que tardaba lo más posible para poder escaparse a donde estaba el piano.

A veces le gustaba tocar.

Habían pocas veces en las que realmente de dejaba llevar por la música, la melodía y notaba que no tocaba nada mal. Pero no tardaba mucho en sentir que esa no era su vida, que no estaba siendo él.

Aunque estuviera sentado por su cuenta en el banquillo. Aunque estuviera moviendo por voluntad propia sus dedos sobre las teclas. Aunque tarareara por lo bajo todo lo que tocaba. No podía sentirse suyo.

Siempre le ocurría que cuando empezaba a enfrascarse en lo que tocaba la imagen violenta de sus padres se metía en su cerebro, haciendo que automáticamente ya no pudiera disfrutar nada, aunque no dejaba de tocar ya que antes de odiar a sus padres, odiaba dejar las cosas a la mitad.

— Qué agresividad.

Se sobresaltó en su lugar. No esperaba que alguien hablara y menos con tanta confianza sabiendo que apenas estaba terminando de tocar la pieza. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo notar al mismo chico que había ido esa misma mañana a buscar la silla.

Poco tardó en alzar una de sus cejas.

— ¿Agresividad? Es la pieza más suave que toco.

— Pero la tocas de forma violenta, se nota que lo odias.

— No sabes lo que dices.

— Cuando tocas una melodía que no te gusta siempre se va a notar, estás enojado por más tranquila que sea la canción.

— No me conoces.

— Y tú a mí tampoco.—El muchacho entró animado a la habitación, cerrando detrás de sí.— Pero no lo necesito para poder leer la música, hay una razón por la cual las piezas nunca serán del todo iguales, incluso la misma que toques todos los días va a sonar diferente si tienes otro ánimo.

— Pareces seguro de eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡La música es la mejor forma de expresar sentimientos!

El mayor caminó a lo largo de toda la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Akaashi a la misma vez que parecía buscar algo, sonriendo amplio cuando lo encontró. Un violonchelo en perfecto estado que hasta parecía olvidado.

— ¿Puedes levantar esa cosa vieja?

— Claro que sí.—El contrario flexionó su brazo para enseñar sus músculos y Akaashi casi se desmaya.— Lo he levantado por años, que sea diferente al mío no significa que pese lo mismo.

En parte no le tenía confianza alguna, pero pronto le vio levantar aquel instrumento sin dificultad alguna, paseándolo por la sala hasta poder sentarse en una silla y posicionarlo de la mejor forma para poder tocarlo.

— ¿No usas arco?

— Hoy no quiero.

Akaashi asintió, cerrando el piano para poder apoyarse correctamente en él, queriendo observar atentamente todos los movimientos que hiciera el contrario.

La primera melodía llegó suave, llenando la habitación con música que podía notar que era de un profesional. Sin embargo, a pesar de su pequeña charla, Akaashi no pudo sentir ningún sentimiento proveniente de lo que tocaba.

Observó sus dedos moverse por las cuerdas, incluso miró sus facciones para ver si podía leer algo, pero el cabello del chico le impedía hacerlo correctamente. Y después de rendirse con enfocarse en eso pudo notar otra cosa.

La pieza que tocaba con el violonchelo era la misma que había estado tocando el piano anteriormente.

Ni siquiera supo bien qué era lo que sentía, pero ciertamente sus manos se movieron por sí solas cuando abrieron otra vez el piano, y esperó unos segundos antes de unirse con su propio sonido.

Fue casi como si su cerebro hubiera desconectado esa parte que hacía que todo lo pensara de sobremanera ya que consciente jamás lo habría hecho.

Tener compañía no era algo que acostumbrara, menos a la hora de tocar y ni hablar de estar con un desconocido que desde el primer momento en que apareció le dio el aura caótica, pero ahí estaba. Disfrutando por primera vez de la música que había tocado muchísimas veces.

Ambos se sumieron en el mismo mundo por unos minutos, sincronizando a la perfección una pieza que solamente podían tocar los profesionales y Akaashi recordó levemente que antes había oído los rumores de que el contrario tenía la beca por ello, de ser cierto, no iba a dudarlo.

Luego de un corto rato, al acabar con todo sonido, el menor fue nuevamente sorprendido por una risa que soltó el contrario.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Nada, nada.—Respondió él.— Es que estoy seguro de que no notaste que tu sonido era calmado y no me vas a creer, vas a decir algo como "no puede ser otro sonido si toqué las mismas teclas".

Keiji se sonrojó porque eso sería exactamente algo que diría.

Claro que no lo admitió en voz alta, sino que se limitó a desviar su mirada hasta las teclas.

— Sigo sin entender de qué hablas.

— Lo sé.

— No sentí ningún sentimiento, ni en mi música o en la tuya.

— Es porque todavía no quieres prestar atención, y que digas que son músicas separadas lo comprueba, apuesto que ni siquiera te gusta la música.

Frunció su ceño. Akaashi podía ser bastante distraído con cosas que odiaba, como sus compañeros o su futuro, pero la música era algo que odiara, o no por completo, así que no iba a aceptar que alguien viniera a criticar sobre cosas que no conocía y fingía saber que sí.

Se levantó a la misma vez que cerraba el piano de forma definitiva, buscando su mochila en el suelo para poder irse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, miró al mayor, quien mantenía una sonrisa divertida y amplia en su dirección, parecía que hasta le daba gracia el haber hecho molestar a Akaashi.

— No me conoces.

Salió y cerró la puerta, siendo ya demasiado tarde como para devolverse a preguntar sobre qué estaba hablando a pesar de que la curiosidad le carcomía.

Para su pesar, no tuvo las remedio que volver a casa, muchísimo más temprano de lo que quería, pero al menos pudo encerrarse directamente en su habitación porque sus padres estaban en reunión.

A pesar de que no quería, inevitablemente las palabras ajenas sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. La forma tan segura en que había dicho que tocaba enojado le hizo dudar de lo que sabía.

Siempre había tocado de la misma forma, sus profesores jamás habían tenido una sola queja, incluso decían que parecía un prodigio por lo rápido que solía aprender las partituras que le daban, así que ahora que aparecía un extraño a decir tales cosas le molestaban y confundían.

Cuando sus padres de su trabajo lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle de sus horarios, de su club de música y de su plan de estudios. Mintió en todo para hacerles creer que estaba a la perfección, sabiendo que no durarían de nada ya que con escuchar que estaban de su lado se encontraban conformes.

Luego de eso pudo hacer su día de forma normal, leyendo para evitar ser molestado y durmiendo temprano para no hablar con nadie más.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo esperado, al igual que fue pasando de la misma manera.

— Tienes razón, no te conozco.—Esa frase fue la que le dio la bienvenida cuando entró en el salón de música. El mayor estaba más cerca del piano que el día anterior, pero no quitaba su mirada divertida.— Así que déjame hacerlo, yo soy Koutarou Bokuto.

No quería irse a su casa tan temprano, así que soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a la habitación, yendo hasta el piano.

— Keiji Akaashi.

— ¡Un gusto! ¿Tuviste un buen día?

— Supongo.

— Estás en primero, ¿verdad? Creo que ayer te vi cuando fui por la silla.

— Sí, estaba ahí.

— Yo soy de segundo.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Lo dije ayer? No me acuerdo.—Akaashi se asustó, había olvidado que lo había sabido por los rumores, pero el contrario ni siquiera sospechó de eso.— No importa, ¿quieres tocar algo hoy?

— Me gustaría practicar.

— ¡Genial! Dime la canción que quieras y te acompaño.

 _Compañía_. Qué raro se escuchaba y sentía eso.

— ¿Y si no la conoces?

— Si tienes la partitura entonces puedo hacerlo.

— Mejor intenta adivinar.

Akaashi miró de reojo al mayor, quien soltó una leve risa y asintió.

— ¡Eso suena divertido! ¡Hagámoslo!

Esa fue la primera de múltiples prácticas improvisadas que ambos empezaron a tener. Además de que el juego se volvió en una rutina de cada sesión.

Por varias semanas Akaashi le había dicho a Bokuto que si lograba adivinar la pieza que estaba tocando entonces podrían practicar hasta la hora que quisieran. Si no adivinaba entonces Akaashi podría decirle que se fuera y le dejara solo.

En un inicio lo había hecho para que pudiera irse, pensando que no conocería tanto de música clásica, pero no falló ninguna de las primeras once piezas que tocó. Y la primera vez que falló y se fue, Akaashi se sintió lo suficientemente solo como para no querer volver a quedarse así.

De alguna forma u otra habían empezado a entenderse mutuamente. Siendo el primer amigo que el otro había hecho en esa academia tan egoísta, incluso empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos fuera del salón de música, ya sea en los recesos o en los almuerzos.

Akaashi podía decir con firmeza que Bokuto era el apoyo extra que necesitaba para poder superar el tormento de la vida.

Y de alguna manera sabia que era lo mismo para el contrario.

El resto de alumnado pronto se enteró que Bokuto era el primer becado que aceptaban en la academia y que la mantenía porque no tenía los recursos para pagarla. No era pobre, pero para la gente del lugar sí lo era.

Cuando todos se enteraron empezaron a tratarlo como una plaga asquerosa que no debía estar ahí. Como un parásito que debía ser exterminado o mínimamente ignorado, nadie le hablaba, y las veces que le dirigían la mirada era para poder juzgarle entre ellos.

Akaashi era la única persona que no le importaba nada de eso, le había dado todo el apoyo para que pudiera seguir en la academia cuando le confesó que a veces le daban ganas de dejarla.

Ellos dos eran lo único que tenían.

— ¿Chopin?

— No.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Es muy parecido al estilo de Chopin y es tu favorito!

Akaashi le miró mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando las teclas del teclado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorito?

— Porque es el único que no lo tocas con enojo, y lo que tocas ahora es tranquilo, solamente tocas Chopin cuando tienes un buen día.

— ¿Es así?

— Sí, también me sé tu pieza favorita.

— No estamos hablando de eso, todavía no adivinas lo que estoy tocando ahora.

— ¡Debe ser Chopin!

— ¿Respuesta definitiva?

— ¡Sí!  
  
— Incorrecto.—Akaashi sonrió levemente, mirando nuevamente el instrumento.— Es mía.

Bokuto le miró con su boca abierta por la sorpresa aunque pronto le apuntó de forma acusatoria con el arco que tenía para el violonchelo.

— ¡Nunca lo habría adivinado!

— Nunca dijimos que sólo debía tocar piezas clásicas.

— ¡Qué injusto!—Bokuto parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche mientras se levantaba.— ¿Puedo escucharlo otra vez antes de irme?

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo y se separaron únicamente para que Akaashi mirara a otro lado, no queriendo que el mayor viera su sonrisa.

— ¿Debería?

— ¡Hazlo!

No tuvo más opción que hacerlo. Además, estaba bastante feliz de que al contrario le haya gustado ya que era la primera vez que enseñaba algo que escribía él mismo.

Y también era la primera vez que componía de forma sincera y para otra persona.

Todavía le daba un poco de vergüenza el darse cuenta de que escribió toda la partitura con la sonrisa del mayor presente en su mente.

Aunque estaba bastante conforme, le gustaba la sensación de no estar solo y de poder hacer cosas que realmente le gustaran.

— Es una pieza muy linda, Akaashe.

— ¿De verdad te gustó?

— ¡Muchísimo! Estabas feliz cuando la escribiste y eso me hace feliz a mí.

— ¿Sabes que estaba feliz?

— Sí, ahora también lo estás.

Los comentarios sobre su estado de ánimo también fueron una costumbre que se fue creando a lo largo de esas semanas. Sorprendentemente, Bokuto adivinaba todo, pero nunca lo admitía.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Estoy seguro, ya no se parece en nada como la primera vez que te escuché.

_Es gracias a tu, Bokuto-san._

_—_ Supongo que sí he estado de buen humor estos días.

El mayor le miró con una sonrisa antes de guardar el violonchelo, acercándose luego hasta donde estaba Akaashi para acariciar su cabello.

— Me gusta verte feliz.

Luego de eso recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a un Keiji bastante sorprendido y avergonzado frente al piano.

Sólo cuando pasaron unos minutos pudo reaccionar, tapando sus mejillas con sus manos, confirmando la temperatura que tenían y de paso para esconderse. Demonios, estaba muy feliz.

A partir de aquel día comenzó a esperar con ansias la salida de sus clases, queriendo estar lo más posible con la única persona que no le hacía sentir vacío.

Bokuto siempre llegaba primero, y lo agradecía internamente ya que le gustaba que fuese lo primero al ver cuando entraba a su lugar favorito.

— ¿Sigue aquí? Todavía no entiendo por qué aún no se cambia de escuela, me da asco verlo todos los días.

Akaashi detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó a sus compañeras hablar. No era la primera vez que oía esa clase de comentarios así que sabía perfectamente de quién hablaban.

— ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Y esos zapatos! Son horribles, me da pena, me dan ganas de regarle unos nuevos y de paso una matricula a otro lugar.

Las personas reunidas alrededor de esas muchachas rieron, haciendo que la sangre de Akaashi hirviera de rabia, sin poder contenerse a acercarse, poniéndose justo en frente con una expresión que asustó a las presentes.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Y-Ya me escuchaste.

La falsa seguridad que intentaba tener esa persona le había dado más rabia todavía.

— Bokuto-san no es pobre.—Aclaró con voz alta para que todos pudieran recordar lo que iba a decir.— Y aunque lo fuera valdría muchísimo más que todos ustedes juntos.

Probablemente el ver a Akaashi, una persona inexpresiva y lejana, estando ahora completamente enojado hizo que nadie le dijera nada hasta que salió, pero poco le importaba, estaba harto de malos comentarios hacia una persona tan buena como lo era su mayor.

¿Por qué se metían tanto con alguien sólo por no ser de clase alta? Los odiaba tanto.

Cuando llegó a la sala de música, la melodía del violonchelo sonaba alto. Akaashi se quedó en la puerta, escuchando al mayor tocar y no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que nunca había puesto esfuerzo en escuchar verdaderamente lo que tocaba el otro.

Por lo general Bokuto era el que le acompañaba, el que le daba el apoyo que le hacía notar que no estaba solo. Pero nunca tocaba algo por su cuenta, fue por eso que se quedó en su lugar, quería escucharlo.

En todo momento las notas que tocaba eran graves, bajas y tranquilas, incluso estaba tocando el arco, algo que habría aprendido que el mayor odiaba porque decía que le impedía tocar a su gusto. Akaashi frunció un poco su ceño por eso, el sonido salía tan... _vacío_.

No era una canción que conociera, así que no podía saber si debía ser tocada de esa manera, pero antes de acercarse a interrumpir y preguntar, el sonido cambió.

El mayor dejó de lado el arco de un segundo a otro, usando las mismas notas pero un tiempo diferente, el cual podía sentir que era más propio del contrario, eso le había reconfortado por alguna razón.

El resto de la canción fue parecida a eso, pero cuando estaba por acabar volvió el sonido vacío del inicio.

— No sientes nada.

Sus palabras salieron en voz alta de forma inconsciente, aquel comentario se lo iba a guardar, pero ya era tarde cuando Bokuto le miró algo sorprendido.

— Bueno, Akaashe, todos los humanos sentimos cosas, decir que una persona no siente nada sería una mentira porque incluso la indiferencia es un sentimiento.

— No me refiero a eso.—Lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaba, posicionándose en frente suyo.— Al inicio y final de la canción el sonido era vacío, triste, muerto.

— ¿Sólo al inicio y al final?

— Sí, el resto era alegre y calmado.

— Toqué las mismas notas toda la canción, Akaashe.

Sus palabras le hicieron fruncir un poco más el ceño, empezando a negar la cabeza.

— Era diferente, ¿es por el arco?

Bokuto, en vez de contestar con palabra, tomó el arco, tocando nuevamente aquellas partes en las que había notado el cambio de sonido. Efectivamente sonaba con el mismo cambio, pero no entendía entonces cómo era que se sentía tan diferente.

— Esto también lo compuse yo.—Murmuró Bokuto.— Y felicidades, Akaashe, finalmente prestaste atención para notar las emociones en la música.

El menor tuvo que sentarse en el banco del piano para poder procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Hace unos minutos estaba furioso y ahora lo único que sentía era confusión pura.

— ¿Esto se trata del sentimiento?

— Así es.

— ¿Y lo compusiste tú, Bokuto-san?

— Sí, ¿quieres saber la historia para saber si acertaste?

— Sí.

— ¡Qué divertido! ¡Hoy adivinaste tú!—Bokuto aplaudió suavemente antes de empezar a tocar de nuevo, aunque más lento.— El inicio representa lo que sentía al tocar antes de venir aquí, por eso es vacío, porque era bueno, pero nunca me gustó tocar, solamente lo hacía para poder tocar en lugares públicos y así tener mi propio dinero para no molestar a mis padres, y también suena así el final porque nunca podré olvidar que ese fue mi inicio.

— ¿No te gustaba tocar?

— Para nada.—Negó con la cabeza.— Cuando te escuché por primera vez, fue como escucharme a mí, aunque tú tenías ese odio por el instrumento, pero igual estabas vacío.

— ¿Y por qué después cambia el sonido?

— ¡Porque ahí representa el momento que te conocí, Akaashi!

El nombrado abrió sus ojos un poco más grande de lo usual, atónito por aquella confesión.

— ¿A mí? Pero el sonido es demasiado feliz.

— Tú me haces feliz.—Agregó.— El poder tocar contigo también me hace feliz, y especialmente me hace sentir menos solo, es por eso que el sonido es mucho más lindo que el inicio.

— Bokuto-san, no sabía que te sentías así...

— Ya te dije antes, ¿verdad? Que no prestabas atención.

Bokuto rió, acercándose luego hasta donde estaba el menor.

— Tocar contigo también me hace sentir bien, Bokuto-san.

El nombrado sonrió más amplio de ser posible, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para alzarlo.

— Lo sé, yo te he prestado atención desde que te conocí.

Luego de eso se inclinó, uniendo sus labios en un beso que cerraba finalmente esa puerta que les hacía sentir solos y vacíos. Dejando únicamente la promesa de una música que les permitiría apoyarse mutuamente en el largo camino que les esperaba desde aquel momento.


	8. #8

**Día 8: Temporada de lluvias.**

******

El aroma de su comida inundaba completamente su pequeño departamento y se sentía bastante sorprendido de sí mismo por el simple hecho de poder estar despierto cocinado aún cuando apenas unos minutos había vuelto del trabajo en donde por suerte le dejaban descanso para ir al baño.

Akaashi se sentía somnoliento mientras cortaba los vegetales y no se iba a sentir sorprendido si es que llegaba a cortarse sin querer. Por fortuna, pudo terminar sin problema alguno.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, estuvo cabeceando muchas veces, la lluvia que sonaba afuera del departamento le estaba relajando a más no poder y le habría gustado saltarse la comida de no ser porque era necesaria.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, preparó los palillos y los platos, dejando todo en la mesa y sirvió una copa de vino que acostumbraba a beber cuando el día había sido demasiado pesado. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a disfrutarla ya que antes de sentarse en la mesa, notó lo que ocurría.

_Mierda_. Se dijo. _Otra vez cociné para dos._ Suspiro. _Supongo que otra vez voy a tener que desayunar las sobras de mi cena._

Bastante cansado se sentó en la mesa, demasiado aturdido aún como para retirar el plato que descansaba a su lado y no pudo evitar mirar más de una vez al asiento vacío que yacía a su lado, frío.

Ya había pasado antes que acostumbraba a ser cosas dobles. Compraba alacena doble. Cocinaba doble. Pedía cenas doble. Todo lo hacía doble y no se daba cuenta de eso hasta que terminaba su porción y sobraba la otra.

Suponía que era su castigo. Después de todo, él mismo fue el que obligó a Bokuto a mudarse y alejarse de su vida.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que se vieron y todavía le quedaba el mal sabor de boca cuando recordaba en todo lo malo que había hecho ese día.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

— Te engañé.

— ¿Qué?

— Kou-san, lo he dicho tres veces ya.

— Pero es que no te creo.

Y ciertamente debía, porque no era verdad.

La mentira que había dicho Akaashi era simplemente para poder tener una buena excusa para poder terminar con el mayor cuando pensó que su carrera no debía verse obstruida por un amorío.

Le había dolido tener que llegar a esa decisión, pero entendió que si quería que Bokuto llegara lejos, no iba a tener otra opción que dejarlo ir.

Pero también sabía que el chico no iba a dejarle así como así, si le decía que no lo amaba perfectamente sabría que era una mentira, sólo debía mirarle a los ojos para saberlo ya que era lo único con lo que no podía fingir. Por lo que decidió ir por la cosa más terrible y mentirle sobre una infidelidad.

— ¿Necesitas que te muestre el condón? ¿La boleta del motel? ¿Quieres que consiga algo para que creas lo que digo?

— ¿Con quién?

— ¿Tiene importancia eso?

— Tiene importancia porque necesito saber si sentiste algo.

Bokuto le miraba desesperado, al borde del llanto y con las manos hechas puños, seguramente para evitar destrozarse ahí mismo.

— Lo hice, pero prefiero no decirlo para evitar incomodidades entre ustedes si se llegan a ver.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

— Porque ya no te amo.—Mentira, pero ahora que le había creído de la infidelidad entonces sería más fácil que creyera esas palabras.— Necesito a alguien más.—Mentiras.— Y ya no me prestas la atención que necesito.

Todo era una vil mentira. Bokuto, a pesar de llevar años saliendo seguía siendo el mismo adolescente detallista que le dejaba aunque sea una nota en la mochila para que no olvidase lo mucho que lo amaba.

— K-Kei... Akaashi.—Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su nombre de los labios ajenos, que escucharlo nuevamente le rompió.— ¿Por qué?

Trató de mantener una expresión firme en todo momento. Sabía que si el otro notase aunque sea una mínima señal de duda o mentira, todo se iría a la mierda.

Y ciertamente lo había hecho bien ya que Bokuto recogió sus cosas y se largó del departamento compartido que tenían, sin llegar a mirar atrás y ver a Akaashi soltando finalmente las lágrimas que había intentado retener.

Actualmente solamente escuchaba de él por Kenma, el único amigo que realmente le quedaba y que por fortuna o desgracia, era novio del mejor amigo de Bokuto, Kuroo.

Notaba cómo intentaba no comentar mucho de su persona, y también sabía que en el fondo le tenía cierto rencor por la mentira que había montado y que sólo perdonó cuando le contó que lo era además de sus razones.

Kuroo, al contrario, no quería ni verlo, enojado y cegado, no había querido ni dirigirle una mirada cuando casualmente se encontraban en un mismo lugar o pasaba por Kozume. No podía culparlo, después de todo él no sabía que todo era una simple engaño.

Se trataba de convencer día a día que lo que había hecho fue lo correcto.

Los partidos los veía todos, sin perderse ni uno a pesar de que Bokuto todavía no fuese titular en los MSBY. Muchas veces lo cambiaban para la segunda mitad y Akaashi se encargaba de estar siempre atento a aquello.

En la cancha era la misma estrella de siempre, nada podía desanimarle, la meta la tenía más que clara y la perseverancia siempre fue uno de sus fuertes más grandes, era lo que más orgulloso le tenía.

Ciertamente, Akaashi pensaría que ni siquiera le afectó el rompimiento si sólo lo viera de en la televisión, de no ser por Kenma que alguna que otra vez se le había escapado que apenas salía de la habitación y sólo lo hacía para entrenar.

Fuera del deporte, era un Bokuto completamente diferente.

Comía bien porque debía hacerlo para lo que hacía. Pero si no estaba entrenando como loco entonces dormía todo el día, estando acostado hasta que alguien más le obligaba a salir de la cama. A Kenma se le había escapado una vez el comentario de que apenas podían hacer que se bañara y al darse cuenta de eso, no le quedó otra opción que comentarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se sentía más que culpable.

Y se intentaba convencer una y otra vez de que no todo era malo cuando le veía jugar con todo lo que tenía.

Sólo que eso no hacía las cosas más simples.

Su trabajo como editor de manga lo encontró al segundo año de entrar a la universidad, quienes le hicieron una conducencia y se dedicaba todo el día a ello.

Apenas dormía, pero no se quejaba de tener la mente ocupada.

— Traje comida y, no, no son onigiris.

Kenma entraba a su departamento como su fuese el propio, teniendo ya su juego de llaves para alimentarle ya que Akaashi se olvidaba muchas veces.

— Entonces no quiero, y ya comí.

— ¿Qué comiste?—Akaashi señaló el plato sobrante en la mesa, sin despegar la mirada de su escritorio en donde tenía los pendientes de la semana.— ¿Otra vez sobró?

— Será mi desayuno mañana.

— Mañana no trabajas, ¿verdad?

— No, pero igual tengo que continuar con la revisión de este último tomo.

— Bueno, entonces salgamos hoy.

— Estoy ocupado.

— Y yo preocupado, así que ponte un abrigo que vamos por un café.

Akaashi despegó la vista de los papeles solamente para mirar a Kozume con el ceño fruncido.

— Kenma, son las diez de la noche y está lloviendo.

— Exacto, poca gente estará en lugares como una cafetería, apúrate antes de que alguna cierre.

— Pero está lloviendo.

— Lo estará salgamos o no, además los próximos días también va a llover así que no hay excusa.

Sabiendo que no tendría más escapatoria, Keiji no tuvo otra opción que levantarse, estirarse y ponerse un abrigo sobre sus ropas.

Kenma de todos modos dejó la comida en el refrigerador, sabiendo que con el tiempo que usaba con su trabajo apenas podía cocinar y le esperó para poder salir con un par de paraguas para los dos.

Afuera ciertamente estaba lloviendo como para necesitar un paraguas, pero agradecía que no estuviese tan helado, después de todo apenas estaban empezando bien el invierno y ya podía imaginarse todo lo que llovería ese año.

Las salidas entre ambos chicos siempre eran bastantes silenciosas. Kozume no era hablador y Akaashi ya casi no tenía la energía para hablar de algo que no fuesen quejas con el horario que tenía, pero de todos modos a los dos se les hacía cómodo estar de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron al café que estaba a un par de cuadras del departamento, pidieron unos cafés y se sentaron en una mesa apartada después de haber dejado los paraguas en la entrada, conformes con la poca clientela que había aunque seguramente era debido al mismo clima.

— ¿Qué tal vas con tus estudios, Kenma?

— Bien, duermo dos horas al día, pero no me quejo, el canal de YouTube no va a surgir solo.

— ¿Eso también va bien?

— Se podría decir que todo va bien, mis notas son buenas, los profesores me respetan, el canal sube cada día las visitas y con Kuro ayudándome en casa no tengo que preocuparme de cosas inútiles como cocinar.

— Suena acogedor.

— Lo es, pero él con sus clases y yo con las mías apenas tenemos tiempo para vernos, las dos horas que duermo no son a la par que él lo hace entonces es algo complicado.

Complicaciones de pareja viviendo junta, Akaashi le gustaría poder tener algo así en vez de un departamento vacío con un corazón roto y un clima triste.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no preguntar por Bokuto en los siguientes minutos de charla que tuvieron.

La noche era tranquila y Akaashi se sentía agradecido de que Kenma le obligara a salir para despejarse un rato, olvidándose de sus males por unos segundos.

Hubiera estado todo mejor de no ser porque a la salida de la cafetería y de vuelta al departamento, fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Kenma!

— Kuro.

La pareja se puso feliz por poder verse por primera vez en todo aquel día, sin embargo, la felicidad duró poco cuando notaron lo que estaba incomodando y sobrando.

Bokuto estaba a un lado de Kuroo.

Akaashi no podía dejar de verlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de esto y no le quedó más que mirar a otro lado, pareciendo de repente fascinado por los viejos zapatos que estaba usando o la múltiples gotas que caían a su alrededor.

Tuvieron que acercarse de todos modos entre ellos, ignorado la presencia ajena.

— Pensé que ibas a hacer un stream esta noche.

— Lo cancelé, estaba preocupado, ya sabes.

La incomodidad estaba en todo el ambiente. Akaashi podía sentir el odio proveniente de Kuroo y la tristeza de Bokuto, quería encerrarse en su habitación y no volver a salir.

— Entiendo.

— ¿A dónde van ustedes?

— Logré convencerlo de salir a dar una vuelta para celebrar su titulación, pero creo que ahora iremos de vuelta.

— Yo iré en un rato.

— Te espero allá.

Seguramente la conversación habría durado un poco más de no tener prisa.

— Luces bien con los lentes, Akaashi.

El nombrado ciertamente no esperaba que el peligris le dirigiera la palabra. Estaba sorprendido en su totalidad y sonrojado también por el halago, asintió levemente.

— Gracias, el cabello abajo se ve bien también en ti.

— Gracias.

— Felicidades por tu titulación.

Bokuto asintió sin siquiera mirarle.

— Bueno, nos vamos.

Kozume tomó del brazo a Akaashi para llevarlo rápido, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los presente sabiendo que eso sería peor y lo más apurado posible se dirigieron al departamento.

Al primer momento en que pisaron el interior y los zapatos fueron retirados, el más alto caminó a paso muerto hasta su habitación, pero en vez de tirarse a su cama como hubiera deseado, se sentó en el escritorio.

— ¿Keiji?

— Estoy bien, Kenma, puedes ir a casa.

— Puedes llorar si quieres.

— Kuroo-san te está esperando, deberías aprovechar que tienen tiempo libre.

Hablaba despacio, intentando controlar su respiración cuando de repente sintió los brazos ajenos rodear sus hombros en un abrazo conformador. 

— Puedes llorar.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero que intentó impedir parpadeando múltiples veces.

— Siento que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, él está sufriendo por mi culpa, por una mentira que yo le dije y cree que es cierta, no puedo llorar si yo hice todo esto.

Kenma no dijo nada, probablemente porque sabía que tenía razón, y, se mantuvo abrazándole incluso cuando empezó a temblar y los sollozos finalmente hicieron aparición. Se dejó llorar sólo por unos minutos más hasta que se separó un poco, dejando sus lentes a un lado y respirando profundo.

— Deberías descansar por hoy.

Asintió levemente, dándole la razón por esa oportunidad y se levantó para quedar frente al contrario.

— Me daré una ducha y dormiré, puedes irte, disfruta de una noche con Kuroo-san.

Cualquier otro día Kozume se habría hasta quedado a su lado hasta que se durmiera, pero la idea de estar con Kuroo sabiendo lo ocupados que habían estado era demasiado tentadora como para dejarlo pasar y jamás podría culparle por ello. Hasta se sintió mejor cuando le vio salir de su departamento.

Se dio una ducha y después se metió a la cama, quedándose dormido al segundo en que tocó la almohada por todo el cansancio que había estado acumulando por días.

Desde que se separaron con Bokuto, no le gustaba dormir más de tres horas, trataba de evitar soñar ya que los recuerdos le invadían de una sola forma.

No importara cuántas veces fuera, de todos modos terminaba soñando y recordando todo lo que habían vivido. Desde la primera vez que tuvieron una cita dentro del antiguo hogar de Keiji ya que justo se puso a llover cuando habían decidido salir. Cómo habían terminado cocinando onigiris porque eran sus favoritos y Bokuto quería consentirlo.

Habían hecho un desastre al no poder unir bien el arroz y Akaashi tuvo que darle el primer beso en los labios para que se olvidara de su tristeza en aquel momento.

No comieron los mejores onigiris, pero sí tuvieron una cita llena de besos y abrazos cálidos perfectos para ese frío clima. Aún si estaba soñando, Keiji tenía una inmensas ganas de ser abrazado por Bokuto en esos días en que volvía a hacer frío.

Habían pasado por mucho desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Desde la primera vez que se enamoraron. Koutarou era la persona más dulce que alguna vez había conocido, la manera en que siempre le estaba dando besos, abrazos o regalos cuando tenía la oportunidad se lo confirmaban. 

Incluso cuando se graduó un año primero, apareció en la salida cuando inició su tercer año. También le iba a buscar a veces después de los entrenamientos, escapándose de los suyos para poder verse aunque un rato pequeño.

Cuando decidieron mudarse juntos también lo hicieron la misma felicidad del primer segundo. En general, una relación con Bokuto se trataba de pura felicidad.

Ni siquiera peleaban, Keiji era la única persona que se enojaba en la relación y se le pasaba al rato ya que el mayor siempre le convencía con abrazos y comidas de que se le pasara.

Las lágrimas únicamente aparecían por películas o estrés de estudios, fuera de eso, siempre se mantenían en una burbuja donde se tenían incondicionalmente el uno al otro.

Ni siquiera supo cómo Bokuto le había creído con la mentira si en todo momento le hacía sentir como un adolescente enamorado. ¿Acaso no era consciente de sus acciones? ¿Olviba las notas que le dejaba cuando debía irse ante? ¿Los onigiris que le preparaba cuando debía quedarse más tiempo en la universidad? ¿La forma en que le presumía cuando salían a algún lugar? ¿Cómo le defendía cuando alguien se atrevía a mirarle mal? ¿A sus escapadas del entrenamiento cuando le decía que estaba a unas cuadras solamente? ¿Acaso Bokuto de verdad se había creído que no era atento?

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana su alarma sonó y no quiso pasar mucho tiempo en la cama ya que el frío combinado con el sonido de la lluvia que había afuera le recordaba todo lo mal que había hecho en ese último tiempo.

Se levantó, yendo hasta la cocina para poder encender su cafetera y calentar la comida sobrante de la noche anterior cuando de repente la puerta sonó.

Frunció su ceño, no esperaba visitas, ya había pagado el alquiler del mes, no era común que le vinieran a hablar los vecinos tampoco. Así que rápidamente fue a abrirla, aunque sólo un poco para ver quién estaba afuera.

— Necesitamos hablar.

Cerró la puerta para poder quitar el pestillo y así poder abrir la puerta por completo, todavía confundido por la presencia ajena en el pasillo pero de todos modos le dejó adentrarse a su hogar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, aprovechando de que el olor a café ya estaba saliendo.

— ¿No deberías estar con Kenma, Kuroo-san?

— Lo dejé durmiendo para poder venir a hablar contigo.

Akaashi asintió un par de veces, sacando dos tazas, con aquel frío estaba seguro de que no lo rechazaría por más que le odiara.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— A cerrar siglo, pasar la página, unir puntos, como quieras decirle, pero yo también necesito explicaciones.

— No sé qué explicaciones quieres, Kuroo-san, sabes lo que hice.

— Y sé que estás mintiendo... o eso creo.

El sonido del café sirviéndose en las tazas fue lo único que quedó en la habitación por unos segundos. Akaashi tomó una de las tazas una vez estuvo llena y la tendió al contrario, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— No sé por qué crees eso.

— Yo no lo creo tanto, Bo es el que dice que es mentira y suena tan confiado que vengo a saber si debo creerle a él o separarlo finalmente de ti.

Koutarou no creía su mentira.

Esa realización le había hecho tan feliz que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Era egoísta, pero siempre esperó que el mayor no le odiara.

— ¿Él de verdad cree que mentí?

— Está seguro, y bueno, conozco a Kenma.—Kuroo se encogió de hombros.— Por más amigo que seas suyo, él jamás se permitiría continuar hablando con alguien que lastimó tanto a un ser querido, y no lo dice, pero Bo es el más importante en nuestro círculo de amigos, si no dejó de hablarte entonces debe ser por algo.

Keiji nuevamente sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que dejó caer al mismo tiempo que la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. Por lo que tomó un poco de su café antes de mirar al contrario.

— Es mentira, inventé todo porque quería que Bokuto-san no se distrajera de sus entrenamientos, ya le habían regañado muchas veces por consentirme a mí y yo prefería que se enfocara en su carrera porque ese es su sueño, yo sólo soy extraño que entró a su vida para impedírselo.

Kuroo le miró soltar aquellas lágrimas silenciosas, ambos todavía en la cocina tomando alguno que otro sorbo del café que había preparado.

— Ya veo, así que era eso.

— Kuroo-san, yo no tenía planeado lastimarlo tanto, pensé que podría estaría triste un par de semanas y luego volvería a brillar como la estrella que es.

— Fue ingenuo de tu parte pensar que se le pasaría así como así todo el amor que te tiene, Akaashi.

Por primera vez el contrario no parecía enojado u odiarlo cuando le vio. Aquello hizo que se sintiera aliviado aunque no menos culpable.

— Lo sé, todavía me arrepiento.

— ¿Aún lo amas?

Una risa vacía escapó de sus labios después de escuchar aquella pregunta, dejando la taza a un lado mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus muebles.

— Nunca he dejado de amarlo, sigo enamorado como la primera vez que me dedicó el punto que hizo que ganaramos para ir a las nacionales.

Sus propias manos estaban unidas en lo que jugaba con sus dedos, hablar de Bokuto siempre le hacía sentir mejor independientemente del contexto en que fuese.

Probablemente habrían seguido hablando de no ser porque la puerta en aquel momento se abrió con fuerza, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, notando en aquel momento la silueta de Bokuto en la entrada.

El viejo juego de llaves que nunca le entregó estaban colgando de la cerradura, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando notaron que el mayor estaba completamente empapado.

— ¡Bo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Akaashi, ¿todavía me amas?

El nombrado enrojeció por completo. Había estado escuchando aquella conversación que había evitado tener con cualquier persona, y a la misma vez se rebeló su mentira.

— I-I-Iré a buscar una toalla, ya vuelvo...

Escapó antes de que pudieran detenerle, yendo hasta la habitación para buscar lo ya antes mencionado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, búho idiota? ¿Por qué no trajiste un paraguas? ¡Sabías que habían lluvias fuertes para hoy!

— Es que te vi salir muy sospechoso, bro, pensé que estabas engañando a mi lindo Kenma y no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Tonto? ¿Se te murió la última neurona que te quedaba que piensas que sería capaz de ver a alguien como miro a Kenma?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Que hayas salido tan temprano fue raro! ¡Hoy tenías clases a las nueve!

— No te golpeo sólo porque me das pena en este segundo, pero no te salvas, maldito Koutarou, y además, ¿por qué te quedaste?

— Me iba a ir porque estaba ensuciando el piso, pero justo escuché que Akaashi admitía que mentía.

— Cuál de los dos más tonto.—Kuroo bufó mientras dejaba la taza en el lavaplatos.— Me voy, y no vuelvas si no es para decir que vas a dejar de llorar, y tampoco lo hagas temprano, hoy voy a aprovechar tiempo con Kenma.

— Eres un sucio.

— Callate, envidioso unineuronal con complejo de bebé con esteroides.

Akaashi había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación, sin querer salir de la habitación ya que no estaba listo para enfrentarle, pero cuando la puerta se cerró, indicando que Kuroo se había ido, supo que no tenía más alternativa.

Con una toalla en mano se encaminó hasta donde estaba Bokuto. A pesar de su aspecto, sus ojos se veían felices.

— Bokuto-san, salir cuando hay una tormenta afuera y sin paraguas no es bueno, si te resfrías no podrás jugar bien.

— Por una vez, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en mi carrera? Quiero hablar con mi enamorado, no con mi niñero.

Akaashi enmudeció con sus palabras, pero asintió mientras le entregaba la toalla, yendo hasta la cocina donde se puso a hacer una sopa para ambos.

— Bokuto-san, te prometo que vamos a hablar, pero primero ve a darte un baño mientras hago una sopa, no quiero que el frío te haga daño.

— Está bien, pero te advierto que hoy no me voy a ir tan rápido.

— Bueno...

— Akaashi.

— ¿Sí?

— Yo también te amo todavía, y si quiero hablar es para poder volver, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cuando habló, la voz del menor apenas salía como un hilo.

— Lo sé, Kou-san...

Cuando el mayor, mucho más alegre, se encerró en el baño Akaashi se permitió soltar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta aquel momento. Luego, concentrándose en cocinar, sintiéndose horriblemente feliz de que esta vez sí fuera para dos.


	9. #9

**AU de realeza.**

******

El pueblo de Fukuronadi era bastante tranquilo dentro de todo lo que se podía. La gente que habitaba era bastante alegre y se les caracterizaba por ello, ya que era el único reino que evitaba meterse en tantas guerras innecesarias, además de que entre ellos eran bastante cercanos y amigables.

Todo eso gracias a la familia Akaashi, quienes reinaban de forma justa y honesta, encargándose de que cada ciudadano tuviera lo que se merece, aunque a veces aquello no era lo más pacífico y es por eso que en parte el pueblo les temía.

Koutarou Bokuto era un ciudadano de aquel reino, especializado en todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza. Era él quien ordeñaba a las vacas en las mañanas para vender la leche en el pueblo. Y el que cultivaba el trigo y recogía frutas de sus tierras heredadas para venderlas a un precio que estuviese a disposición de todos.

Le gustaba su vida y su tierra. Era bastante fácil sonreír para el resto, sentía que lograba tener un propósito en su vida y de paso podía vivir con calma ya que con sus ganancias podía conseguir a una persona que le ayudara con todo eso. Su vida era bastante simple, era lo único que podía pedir.

Akanori Konoha era su socio, su amigo y la persona más cercana que tenía después de que sus padres murieron por una enfermedad que no se pudo evitar. La mayoría del tiempo se quejaba de todo, solía insultarle cuando hacía las cosas mal, pero en el fondo sabía que apreciaba su compañía ya que también estaba solo. Tampoco es que le culpara, Bokuto era bastante torpe a pesar de toda la experiencia.

Ambos muchachos desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos, llegando hasta turnarse en cocinar dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que tenían en el día. Sus hogares estaban cerca y de vez en cuando paseaban por el pueblo únicamente por diversión.

— Hombre, el otro día llegó esta clienta nueva, estoy seguro de que no la había visto antes en el pueblo, debe ser extranjera porque te lo juro, era bellísima.

— Pero no solemos recibir extranjeros en el pueblo.

— Estoy seguro de que la habría reconocido antes si la hubiera visto en el pueblo, su belleza era maravillosa, ojalá vuelva.

— Siempre dices lo mismo, Kono, te gusta una chica por mes.

A pesar de sus palabras, Bokuto rió divertido, comenzando a acomodar las cosas de su local para empezar a abrir. Era temprano en la mañana, pero habían personas que iban todos los días apenas salía el sol.

— ¡Es que tú no sabes apreciar la belleza cuando se ve! ¡No puedo evitarlo!

— Sí puedo apreciar, pero no he encontrado un tipo de belleza que me haga querer volver a ver a esa persona.

— Y no entiendo cómo, a lo mejor la edad te está afectando y ya no ves bien.

— ¿Tengo veintidós?

— En cualquier momento podrías morir, escuché una vez los tontos viven menos.

— ¿Entonces qué haces vivo?

Bokuto soltó una carcajada a pesar de que debía estar esquivando todas las cosas que el contrario tiraba en su dirección, yendo hasta la cocina para resguardarse.

— ¡No te salvas!

— ¡Voy a ir con príncipe a ver las vacas!

No esperó respuesta antes de salir de su casa que también usaba como local de todo lo que vendía y fue hasta el pequeño establo que había a unos cuantos pasos, encontrándose con el único que caballo que mantenía ahí, príncipe.

Era un caballo precioso, con un color café claro que mantenía limpio para que la gente pudiera notar la belleza que tenía.

Después de asegurarse de que la silla estuviera bien puesta se subió en su lomo, acariciando su pelaje ya que ante todo, su caballo era un mimado que no podía hacer cosas sin antes recibir un poco de afecto. Luego de eso partió por todo el campo, con el animal corriendo con total libertad mientras se dirigían al bosque, en donde debían andar un poco más antes de encontrar el campo donde mantenía el trigo y el resto de sus animales.

Aquel era el plan, de no ser porque en medio del camino, por el rabillo de su ojo, logró divisar a otro caballo, haciendo que se detuviera para empezar una pequeña caminata en su dirección.

El otro animal se veía un tanto nervioso por lo que se bajó de príncipe para poder caminar con sus manos alzadas en su dirección.

— Hola, bonito, no hay necesidad de temer...—Su voz era suave para que el animal tuviera confianza, empezando a calmarse mientras le veía acercarse.— No voy a hacerte daño.

Murmuró, acordándose de la manzana que tenía en el bolsillo y que por lo general andaba trayendo por si le daba hambre y se lo tendió. El animal aceptó gustoso y pudo acariciar su blanco pelaje con suavidad, haciéndole sonreír.

Notó entonces la silla, pero no había ningún jinete montado y miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún rastro, encontrando a unos cuantos metros una figura tapada con una capa del mismo color que el caballo en cuestión.

Tomó la correa para hacer que los caballos se mantuvieran uno al lado del otro, sin querer que se escaparan y al asegurarse de ello, fue hasta la silueta, primero tocandola con su índice. Pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando notó la respiración bajo la tela, no tenía ganas de encontrar un cadáver.

Se inclinó un poco, pudiendo notar entonces la figura de un hombre un poco más joven que él, parecía dañado por las heridas en su rostro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era bastante lindo.

Por unos segundos Bokuto se permitió mirarle de más, aunque poco después se sentó a su lado, empezando a mover su cuerpo para que pudiera despertar.

Hizo también movimientos suaves, no quería que despertara con pánico, aunque de todos modos notó el miedo cuando abrió los ojos y al igual que antes, alzó sus manos, dándole una leve sonrisa al chico.

— Tranquilo, no planeo hacerte nada.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En un bosque.—Respondió dejando que el contrario se sentara y de forma casi inconsciente alzó una de sus manos a su rostro por las heridas que tenía. Pero el chico se hizo hacia atrás con algo de miedo.— Lo siento, es que tienes muchas heridas, ¿te caíste? ¿recuerdas algo?

— Estoy bien.

— Pero te ves muy mal, déjame lavar tus heridas, queda poco para llegar al establo y de paso puedo alimentar a tu caballo.

El muchacho en cuestión se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero eventualmente asintió.

— Está bien, después te pagaré.

— ¡No hace falta! Esto es un favor.—Sonrió amplio antes de levantarse, teniendo sus manos hasta el contrario para que pudiera hacer lo mismo.— ¿Puedes? ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar hasta tu caballo?

— Te dije que estoy bien.

El pelinegro de todos modos tomó su mano para pararse, acomodándose la capa para evitar que se viera su ropa y Bokuto lo dejó pasar para llevarle hasta el caballo, sin soltarle en ningún momento hasta que le vio montado.

Posteriormente se subió a su propio caballo, y avanzó lo suficiente como para tomar las riendas ajenas, siendo de aquella forma más fácil el guiarles por el camino.

Generalmente Bokuto era una persona que hablaba hasta por los codos, no era fanático del silencio y menos con personas desconocidas porque una persona no conocida era una persona que podía llegar a conocer. Pero en ese momento nada salía de sus labios.

No sabía bien qué era, pero el muchacho se veía demasiado mal, estaba triste y distraido, sentía que estaba en un mundo en que no estaba permitido entrometerse además de que también estaba el hecho de que era demasiado hermoso y en parte le intimidaba, por no decir que le ponía tímido.

Cuando llegaron al establo, ambos bajaron de sus respectivos caballos para que el de cabellos grises los dejara cerca de un arrollo para que tomaran agua. Mientras, el contrario se sentaba en un tronco que había por ahí.

Bokuto le miró antes de ir por un balde con un paño y una naranja, yendo hasta donde el menor para sentarse en frente suyo, en el pasto.

Cuando le tendió la fruta fue que finalmente pareció volver al mundo real.

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Desayunaste?

— No.

— Entonces debes hacerlo, sácale la cáscara mientras te limpio.—El muchacho le miró con ojos entrecerrados y Bokuto aprovechó eso para reír bajo.— Anda, comela, ¿o prefieres una manzana como Príncipe?

— ¿Perdón?

— Príncipe, mi caballo.—Respondió apuntando el animal en cuestion antes de remojar el paño en el agua.— Ama las manzanas, le gustan más que correr en un día soleado.

Finalmente aceptó la fruta y Bokuto pudo usar ambas manos para tener el mayor cuidado posible para limpiar su rostro, aunque de todos modos notaba las muecas de quejas.

Por un rato se mantuvieron de aquella forma. El chico sacando la cáscara de la naranja y usando eso para descargar el dolor que sentía cuando Bokuto limpiaba sus heridas lo mejor posible.

Debía admitir que sin toda aquella sangre e hinchazón se veía muchísimo más bonito. Sus ojos eran azules y le recordaba al cielo cuando no tenía ninguna nube. Se veía serio, pero también amable. Se preguntó si esa era la clase de belleza de la que Konoha le gustaba tanto hablar.

— ¿Tu caballo se llama Principe?

— ¡Así es!

— ¿Acaso crees que el príncipe y el caballo se parecen?

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!—Respondió espantado, haciendo que sin querer usara más fuerza de la normal en una de las heridas.— Lo siento, es que me sorprendió tu pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

— Bueno, la verdad es que en un inicio le quería poner Rey, porque desde el primer momento en que apareció en mi vida se adueñó de mi corazón, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el Rey Akaashi se lo tomara mal así que le puse príncipe.

— ¿No te agrada el príncipe o el rey?

— No es eso, bueno, el rey me molesta un poco, pero no tengo nada en su contra, y al príncipe jamás lo he visto.—Comentó.— De todos modos, por más que me desagrade, él y la reina son hermosos, así que el príncipe debe ser la persona más bonita del reino.

La piel que había estado limpiando se puso roja, haciendo alarmar a Bokuto pues por un segundo pensó en una posible fiebre o demasiada brusquedad, pero el chico miró a otro lado para evitar que le viera tanto la cara.

— Bueno, creo que exageras.

— Probablemente, no sé si pueda ver al príncipe como el más bonito ahora que te vi.—Sus palabras salieron por sí solas, y al darse cuenta de ello no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que tirarse el balde con agua a la cara, la cual estaba caliente por el sonrojo.— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, dije algo raro, lo lamento muchísimo.

Actuó con tanto pánico porque no era la primera vez que hacía un halago de aquella clase a un hombre. Siempre remarcaba la fuerza de algunos o lo lindo que tenían su peinado, pero la mayoría reaccionaba mal por lo que Bokuto no quería que pasara lo mismo con aquel chico con el que se alejó un poco para que pudiera calmarse.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos él mismo se acercó, luciendo un poco más feliz que antes ya que una leve sonrisa acompañaba su rostro.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ah, debí presentarme antes, perdona, soy Koutarou Bokuto, ¿y tú?

Alzó su mano para que el contrario la estrechara. Le calmaba notar que no había hecho enojar al otro.

— Bueno, me alegra no haberte decepcionado con mi belleza, Bokuto-san.—Replicó el chico con un tono juguetón.— Mi nombre es Keiji Akaashi, soy el príncipe.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se sintió completamente estúpido de no haber notado antes las ropas elegantes y el caballo era igual a todos los que ocupaban los de la realeza.

Avergonzado, se arrodilló. Es lo que se debía hacer con los de la realeza por lo que lo hizo incluso sin haber soltado su mano.

— ¡Qué tonto de mi parte, lo siento muchísimo! ¡No volveré a faltar el respeto! ¡Tampoco a su padre!

Keiji se sintió sorprendido también, aunque pronto soltó una carcajada que tapó con su mano libre.

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, en ningún momento dijiste cosas para faltarme el respeto, y de todos modos, prefiero que me trates como una persona común que como el príncipe Akaashi.

— Pero sólo soy un campesino...

— Eres una persona que ayudó a otra cuando le necesitaba, eso es todo, así que no te preocupes por lo demás, ¿sí? Concédeme eso.

Bokuto no quería decir que ya se sentía enamorado de esa mirada amable y esa sonrisa que cada vez se ampliaba más. Pero había escuchado a Konoha hablando tantas veces del amor que no pudo evitar asimilarlo con lo que sentía en ese momento por aquel muchacho.

Debió ser por eso que aceptó, si el chico le hubiera pedido que se tirara al arrollo probablemente lo hubiera hecho, aunque igual fue corregido muchas veces cuando decía el nombre incorrecto o era demasiado formal para el gusto ajeno, pero ambos chicos aprovecharon para hablar de cosas como los caballos, la cosecha y el local que tenía Bokuto durante el resto del día, demasiado cómodos como para pensar en otras cosas que debían hacer.

Comieron fruta y peces que el mayor logró pescar para el almuerzo. Habrás ofrecido más, pero estaban demasiado lejos de su casa como para tratarlo como el príncipe que literalmente era.

Era agradable, el mayor dejó de temerle a los silencios cuando entraron en confianza ya que no hubo ni un solo segundo en que no estuvieran hablando de lo que sea.

Ya hasta le había contado de Konoha y del significado que tenía su pequeño negocio. Algo le decía que se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas.

— Oye, Akaashi.

— Puedes decirme Keiji, Bokuto-san.

— Tú no me llamas por mi nombre así que yo tampoco lo haré.—Replicó, siendo la tercera vez ya con ese tema.— Pero no importa, ¿qué hacías en el bosque en la mañana?

Como habían pasado horas hablando, el atardecer ya estaba ocurriendo, la noche estaba apareciendo por lo que se dijo que era hora de preguntar aquello.

— Ah, bueno, le conté a mi padre que no quería casarme con la hija del reino vecino porque no me gustaban las chicas y me dijo que antes de decir algo como eso debería aprender a vivir como persona y no como príncipe, dijo que estaba loco y que no sabía lo que decía.—Tal parecía ser que Akaashi también había empezado a confiar en él a pesar del corto tiempo compartido si le contaba todo eso.— Así que tomé el primer caballo que vi y me fui, aunque nunca había montado uno así que corrió hasta que me caí, me desmayé y entonces te conocí.

— ¡Yo puedo enseñarte a montar el caballo!

Akaashi le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

— ¿Sí?—Respondió confundido.— Te fuiste, pero no sabes montar.

— ¿No te diste cuenta de que me gustan los chicos?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿No te parece raro? Mi padre dijo que nadie iba a aceptarme si iba por ahí diciendo cosas extrañas.

Bokuto puso una de sus manos en su mentón, pensando en aquella pregunta, las palabras anteriores y las próximas que diría.

— No veo por qué sería raro, si te soy sincero, creo que encontrar eso raro es como juzgar a alguien porque no le gusten las manzanas pero sí las peras, no tiene sentido.

Por su respuesta Akaashi le dio otra de esas lindas sonrisas que le estaba mostrando recientemente, y por una vez en su vida pensó que había dicho las cosas correctas. No solía ser bueno con las palabras porque pensaba que era demasiado tonto como para hacer que tuvieran un sentido, aquella fue la primera vez que no se sintió así.

— Bokuto-san, ¿podemos vernos también mañana?

— ¡Por supuesto! Puedes ir hasta mi casa, voy a enseñarte todo lo que sé, ¡y te daré buena comida!

— Iré entonces con gusto.

Pasaron un par de horas más y fue cuando Bokuto se devolvió a su hogar, sintiéndose en el mismo cielo por haber tenido el mejor día de toda su existencia, aunque poco le duró ya que al momento de pisar su casa, Konoha le regañó, alegando lo preocupado que estaba y en lo irresponsable que fue al dejarle en un día tan atareado.

Se quejó de muchas clientes que preguntaban por él y que no supo ni qué decirles, estaba enojado, lo sabía, sobretodo cuando después le comentó que se iba a tomar el día libre porque se lo había ganado. Bokuto no puso resistencia a eso, con Konoha afuera significaba que podría darle toda su atención a Akaashi.

Así que le esperó. Cocinó toda la noche para dejar las cosas lista para la primera hora del día y con suerte logró dormir unos minutos, de los cuales no se arrepentía de sacrificar.

También aprovechó de hacer aseo y de coser sus mejores ropas para recibir a su menor de buena forma.

Por fortuna lo hizo todo a tiempo ya que Akaashi llegó antes de que amaneciera, seguramente para evitar ser visto por los demás y evitar escándalos, pero a pesar del cansancio, estaba feliz de verle.

— ¿Te costó mucho llegar?

— Para nada, es la única casa con velas encendidas.

— Es cierto.—Rió.— ¿Comiste ya? Podemos desayunar juntos.

Después de la afirmativa arreglaron la mesa para poder comer, rápidamente desenvolviéndose en un ambiente cálido.

Había algo raro entre ellos y que los dos notaban a la perfección. Y era el entendimiento que tenían.

Tanto Akaashi como Bokuto sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, y que aunque no fuese así, estaban destinados de una forma u otra. La manera en que ninguno tenía vergüenza para desenvolverse era una clara muestra de aquello, y a pesar de la rapidez con la que iban, ninguno dudaba de su amor a primera vista.

Pero antes de pasar a dar ese paso ambos volvían a pensar lo mismo; primero debían conocerse mejor.

Bokuto siempre tuvo la misma rutina, así que era fácil decirle al contrario que pasara cuando quisiera o pudiera.

Akaashi, en cambio, hacia todo lo posible para escaparse las veces que fuesen necesarias del castillo por más vigilado que estuviese. Aunque si no podía ir en el día, al menos lo hacía de noche.

Pronto la presencia de Akaashi fue parte más de su rutina, inclusive Konoha y él se habían conocido, terminando en una extensa charla de cómo era que aguantaba a Bokuto. De todos modos terminaron siendo los tres un grupo.

Los cumpleaños empezaron a celebrarlos más felices, disfrutando de cosas pequeñas y simples en vez de celebraciones con regalos extravagantes.

Lo que nunca cambió, fue el amor que sintieron desde el primer momento. Pero eso no evitaba que la timidez estuviera ahí, demasiado presente como para hacer algo al respecto.

— Toma, unos dulces en forma de corazones para el desayuno.

Konoha le tendió aquellos, dejando a Bokuto confundido ya que estaban cerrando.

— ¿Tenemos una entrega mañana?

— Sí, la de tu declaración de amor.—Replicó molesto.— Todos los días es lo mismo con ustedes, estoy cansado de que no lo hagan oficial así que mañana o le dices lo que sientes o renuncio.

— Kono, ni siquiera sabes si le gusto...

Su amigo le miró todavía más molesto desde la puerta, ya estaba listo para irse, aunque no sin darle el último regaño.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? Akaashi te mira como si fueses una estrella caída, está más enamorado de ti de lo que está Principe de sus manzanas.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

— Obviamente, yo soy el inteligente aquí.

Bokuto soltó una carcajada a la vez que su amigo le sonreía, siendo esa su señal de apoyo antes de marcharse.

Iba a ir directamente a la cama, quería juntar valor y energía para lo que haría en un par de horas, sin embargo, apenas se estaba cambiando la ropa cuando entraron unos guardias a su casa, sin llamar y sin importarles nada.

Lo tomaron por los brazos e ignoraron todas las preguntas que estaban haciendo a la misma vez que le sacaban por la puerta trasera y le arrastraban a unos cuantos metros en donde una leve fogata que se hacía presente.

A medida que se acercaban, Bokuto notó a la familia real, dejándole todavía más confundido que antes.

Cuando llegaron, hicieron que se pusiera delante de Keiji, quien estaba llorando y con su padre a un lado, sujentandole con fuerza del hombro para evitar que se moviera.

— Repítelo, ¿quién es él? Y tus palabras exactas, Keiji.

Mientras a Bokuto le hacían arrodillarse en frente ambos, el menor de los Akaashi soltaba sollozos todavía más fuertes, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Él es a quien amo, padre, estoy enamorado de Bokuto-san.

Si bien, el mencionado debería estar feliz por escuchar aquellas palabras, toda la situación hacían que se le fuera imposible, y es que no podía olvidar las miles de historias que había escuchado del rey con su odio a gente como su hijo.

— Listo, guardias, denle su merecido.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bokuto ya estaba siendo golpeando con toda la fuerza y crueldad que tenían los guardias. Podía escuchar a lo lejos una pelea en donde Keiji le decía a su padre que le dejaran en paz únicamente para recibir en respuesta que alguien tan asqueroso debía ser castigado.

En ese a Koutarou le habría gustado levantarse para abrazar a su menor, quería que dejara de llorar para que supiera que estaba para él y que también lo amaba, que no importaba cómo se había enterado. Pero estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera defenderse, apenas sí podía tapar su rostro de las patadas.

De su boca ya comenzaba a salir sangre y su vista estaba nublandose cuando los golpes se detuvieron, tal parecía ser que el rey había dado la orden, aunque se mantuvo en el suelo por no poder hacer más.

Le recortaron boca arriba, por su cuenta no habría podido, y de reojo notaba al rey obligando a su hijo a tomar la espada.

— Escúchame, Keiji, o lo haces tú o lo hago yo, pero este anormal no va a vivir en mi reino y mucho menos va a corromper a mi hijo. No voy a tolerar estas cosas, así que decide.

Bokuto pudo entender apenas la conversación y tosió un par de veces para que el contrario prestara atención a su persona.

Akaashi seguía soltando lágrimas, pero se mantenía a su lado, apenas sosteniendo la espada, la cual parecía querer botar en cualquier momento.

— Keiji... ha-hazlo tú.—Murmuró débil. Sabía que aunque no fuese por la espada, de esa noche no saldría con vida por los múltiples golpes.— Mi vida es tuya... quiero que tú la termines.

— Koutarou-san, no quiero hacer esto.

— Lo sé, pero quiero que seas tú...—Estaba cada vez más débil, pero aún así reunió toda su fuerza para sonreír.— Quiero que mi vida acabe viendo a la persona que amo, quiero que seas tú porque eres de quien estoy enamorado.

— Keiji, hazlo ahora antes de que haga que los guardias sigan con la paliza.

— Hazlo, Kei, por favor...

— Koutarou-san, te prometo buscarte en otra vida.

Bokuto jamás habría culpado a Akaashi por su vida. Sabía que no la tenía para nada fácil así que cuando el filo de la espada se posicionó en su pecho, no tuvo pena alguna. Si iba a morir al menos lo había hecho por la mano de su amado y sabiendo que era correspondido.

Había visto a su mejor amigo sonreír y había logrado dar felicidad a mucha gente del pueblo. Su vida fue buena, no quería arrepentirse ahora que estaba en ese punto.

— Te estaré esperando.

Su mirada jamás dejó los ojos azules del contrario, quería que fuese lo último que viera y efectivamente lo fue.

Mientras sentía cómo su vida se iba yendo, lo único que podía pensar era en lo bonito que era Akaashi y en lo bonito que había sido amarlo.


	10. #10

**Día libre.**

**

La primera vez que Akaashi conoció a Bokuto fue en una situación bastante peculiar y en el primer día de clases después de cambiarse de escuela. Fue durante el receso.

— Vamos, basura, si quieres que nos detengamos sólo debes decirlo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar a pesar de que el chiste estaba más gastado que las zapatillas con las que le estaban pateando, y no negaba que sí le dolía, pero también estaba más que acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas.

Ciertamente Akaashi pensó que al momento de cambiar de escuela quizá podrían no burlarse de él. Bastante ingenuo de su parte.

— Yo no escucho ninguna queja, ¿saben?

— Creo que escuché que quiere más golpes, ¿es eso? Niegamelo si quieres.

Akaashi le miró desde su posición, bastante débil como para incluso odiarles por lo que se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sacándoles otra risa.

— ¡Míralo! Tan patético que me enfurece.

— Y me enfurece más que intenten hacerle daño a inocentes.

Akaashi alzó su mirada para ver el preciso momento en que un chico mayor que él golpeaba a uno de los que le estaban molestando, y luego posicionándose en frente suyo para protegerlo.

— No molestes, Bokuto.

— Ustedes no molesten, saben que hay tolerancia cero con las agresiones y no voy a dudar en hacer que los expulsen.

Ellos bufaron, empezando a retirarse.

— Sólo porque su mamá es la directora y a él no le harían nada.

Akaashi observó al tal Bokuto, quien mantenía sus brazos cruzados esperando a que los otros se fueran antes de girarse a observarle con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? Digo, no, esa fue una pregunta estúpida, lo siento, ¿puedes levantarte para que te lleve a la enfermería?

El contrario le tendía ambas de sus manos para poder ayudarle a ponerse de pie y con mucha dificultad lo logró. No quería hablar, pero si no lo hacía entonces no podría explicarle las cosas, así que no tuvo más opción que mover sus manos.

_《No te preocupes, estoy bien, puedo caminar por mi_ _cuenta_ _.》_

No quería mirar directamente al contrario por temor a su reacción, sin embargo el grito de emoción le obligó a ver sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡Usas lenguaje de señas! Ah, ¿logras entenderme? ¿Lees mis labios? ¿Eres sordo, mudo o los dos?

La sorpresa de todo ello, es que mientras hablaba movía sus manos con un perfecto lenguaje de señas.

Akaashi tenía una mezcla entre sorpresa y felicidad, era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia lograba entenderlo.

_《Soy mudo.》_

— ¡Ah! Entonces puedes escucharte, ¿prefieres que use lenguaje de señas contigo o estás bien con mi voz?

_《Con tu voz está bien,_ _gracias_ _.》_

— Está bien, ahora, ¿quieres que te cargue a la enfermería? ¿puedes caminar?

_《Creo que puedo caminar bien.》_

— Bueno, entonces vamos.

Al dar los primeros pasos pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba tan bien y que tampoco podía disimularlo así como así, por lo que Bokuto no tuvo más opción que cargarle en su espalda.

Lo rechazó mil veces, no le gustaba la atención, pero le amenazó conque lo tomaría como un saco de papas y eso sería todavia peor, así que no le quedó de otra que dejarle.

— Hombre, qué genial que sepas hablar lenguaje de seña, y sé que es porque no tienes opción pero por aquí no hay gente que lo entienda entonces me hace feliz que si quiero contar un secreto serías el único que entienda, claro, si seguimos viéndonos después de esto.

Bokuto mantuvo un monólogo durante todo el camino, aunque realmente Akaashi no se sentía solo ya que sabía que estaba esperando a poder verlo para que contestara sus dudas.

Reía bastante y saludaba a alguno que otro compañero que se les quedaba viendo más de lo usual.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la enfermera le miró con horror, no quería imaginar qué tan feo se veía, pero ella rápidamente se puso en acción para desinfectarle.

— ¿Tú le hiciste esto, niño?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Odio pelear con gente inocente.

— ¡Deberías decir que odias pelear con gente y ya!

— Ups.

Akaashi sonrió divertido por la conversación y posteriormente se dejó limpiar las heridas por la mujer bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

No estaba ni a la mitad de su rostro cuando la campana sonó para indicar el inicio de las clases.

— Vete, yo lo limpiaré y lo dejaré descansar aquí.

— ¿No puedo quedarme? Me gustaría hablar más con él.

Bokuto tenía un leve puchero en sus labios que hizo que la mujer rodara los ojos.

— Es el primer día de clases, Koutarou, estará aquí más tarde y seguirá viniendo los demás días, anda a clases o llamo a tu madre.

— Ugh, bueno, ya me iré.—Bokuto caminó hasta la puerta, dándose vuelta para mirar a Akaashi.— Vendré a verte en el otro receso.

_《Aquí estaré.》_

El contrario le sonrió antes de irse y la enfermera le miró con curiosidad antes de continuar con su trabajo en silencio, aunque se le veía bastante animada.

Para cuando terminó, era demasiado tarde como para entrar a clases, pero de todos modos le escribió un justificativo para que lo presentara y no creyeran que se escapó de la academia.

— Puedes recostarte y descansar hasta que llegue Koutarou.

Asintió, e hizo las señas para poder agradecer, no sabía si le iba a entender, pero no podía no hacerlo.

Se acostó en la camilla y se quedó mirando el techo, no quería usar su teléfono porque tampoco tenía ninguna distracción en él.

Koutarou Bokuto, por mera apariencia diría que era mayor, pero tampoco estaba demasiado seguro. Lo único que sabía era que le entendía, aunque, ¿era esa razón suficiente como para que no le molestara como todos los demás? Estuvo bastante preocupado de aquellas cosas incluso cuando el contrario llegó y comenzó a hablar con él, dándole el tiempo de responder a su forma.

Después de eso los días se basaban en ellos dos reuniéndose en algún lugar en donde podían hablar tranquilamente.

Algo de todos modos no encajaba con Akaashi.

Bokuto era bastante popular. Antes de que se juntaran siempre le veía saludando a medio colegio, riendo por aquí y por allá además de hacer cada broma que se le ocurriera, pero aún así se mantenía a su lado en los recesos, incluso después de un les decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa después de clases.

No entienda qué ganaba con todo eso, y no podía evitar pensar que quizá todo era parte de una broma todavía más grande para humillarle.

¿Pero cómo podía sospechar tanto de alguien que cuando estaba desanimado él mismo usaba lenguaje de señas para poder comunicarse ya que no tenía ganas de abrir la boca? ¿Cómo sospechar de alguien que siempre le defendía cuando llegaban incluso a mirarle mal? ¿Cómo sospechar de alguien que traducía siempre lo que quería decir cuando salían a algún lado?

Después de estar semanas carcomiendose la cabeza decidió empezar a tomar distancias con el mayor. Aunque no es como si hubiera alcanzado a contarle mucho, de todos modos siempre estuvo alerta, pero en uno de los días en que estaban comiendo juntos, no dejó de verle en ningún momento.

_《¿Qué ocurre?》_

— Me estaba preguntando si te pasó algo.

_《¿Por qué lo dices?》_

— Es que te siento raro estos días, más triste y alejado, ¿sucede algo que quieras contarme?

Podía notar que estaba genuinamente curioso y preocupado. Ambos sentados frente a frente, pero no quería decirle en ese momento.

_《Bokuto-san, ¿cómo sabes lenguaje de señas?》_

— Oh, es porque mi abuela es sorda y me enseñó desde pequeño para que pudiera entenderme.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos ajenos cuando habló de su familiar, devolviendole la amplia sonrisa que Akaashi acostumbraba a ver.

_《Lo_ _siento_ _, fue una pregunta_ _demasiado_ _privada.》_

— No pidas perdón, me sorprende que no hayas preguntado antes.—Confesó tomando agua.— De todos modos, eres mi amigo, Akaashi, no me molesta responder a estas cosas.

Un amigo. Era el primero que Akaashi tenía. De forma casi inevitable sus manos se movieron por sí solas.

_《¿En serio me consideras tu amigo, Bokuto-san?》_

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y el mejor que tengo!

_《¿Por qué?》_

Bokuto pareció triste por unos segundos y dio un sorbo más a la botella de agua antes de volver a mirarle con una sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos desaparecieran por lo grande que era.

— Porque eres el único que siento que no es falso conmigo, Akaashi.

Cuando recordaba aquella conversación volvía a confundirse ya que no tenía ningún sentido en aquel momento. Pero fue a partir de ahí que pudo notar ciertas cosas que antes no.

La manera en que Bokuto sonreía cuando estaban solos era completamente diferente a cómo lo hacía con otras personas, antes, de haberlo notado, habría pensado que la falsa era para él. También notaba que la mayoría de personas se le acercaban para bromear que no le dejara suspender, que aprovechara que su madre era la directora. Mínimo una vez por día escuchaba alguna referencia a aquel tema y hasta a Akaashi le comenzaba a aburrir.

También parecía ser que Bokuto tenía un buen teléfono, no lo sabía pues nunca le veía con él ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con su "grupo de amigos", que se lo pedía todos los días, y parecían más preocupados por el aparato que por el dueño.

Poco a poco Akaashi empezó a notar las diferencias entre él y el resto, y solamente ahí fue cuando se permitió confiar en el mayor.

Ya no huía de las veces que le decía de ir juntos a casa o las desviaciones que tenían en el camino. Se permitía estar con él en los recreos y aceptaba las citas de estudio a la biblioteca que terminaban en Bokuto distrayendole a más no poder.

_《Bokuto-san, la temporada de_ _exámenes_ _va a_ _empezar_ _,_ _deberías_ _estudiar en vez de mirarme.》_

_《Estaba pensando en lo_ _rápido_ _que pasa el tiempo, Akaashi, no pareciera que se esté acabando el año.》_

Ambos habían decidido hablar con lenguaje de señas cuando estuvieran en la biblioteca para evitar molestar al resto. Aunque realmente fue Akaashi el que hizo que hicieran aquello.

_《Pero se está acabando, deja de_ _mirarme_ _a mí y mira el libro que tienes al_ _frente_ _.》_

_《Es que me gusta mirarte.》_

Por unos segundos el menor se quedó mirando las manos ajenas, procesando para ver si realmente había entendido bien.

_《¿Qué dijiste?》_

_《Que me gusta mirarte, te ves lindo concentrado.》_

El calor invadió el cuerpo de Akaashi y no miró al contrario mientras movía sus manos.

_《Deja de bromear y estudia.》_

Escuchó la leve risa ajena antes de que se dedicaran a estudiar, vendrían los exámenes finales y Akaashi realmente quería esforzarse para mantener su lugar en el top tres de buenas notas. Bokuto le acompañaba porque reclamaba mucho de que quería pasar tiempo a su lado.

No supo en qué momento pasó el tiempo tan rápido, pero ciertamente el año fue muchísimo más fácil tras la presencia de Koutarou en su vida. Estaba bastante feliz de haberle conocido.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante parecidos, Akaashi estudiando y Bokuto intentando distraerle y aprovechando cada oportunidad para poder hacer sonrojar al contrario con halagos que hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

No quiso distraerse, pero tenía claro que ambos se gustaban y eso solamente aumentó su concentración en terminar pronto los exámenes ya que sólo entonces se permitiría disfrutar de los sentimientos que provocaba el contrario.

Logró evitar todas las quejas hasta que se acabó el año. Las vacaciones llegaron y no podía encontrarse más feliz por lo que con Bokuto se juntaron a comer helado en un parque para celebrar el termino.

— Akaashi, estoy planeando ir a visitar a mi abuela, ¿te gustaría conocerla?

_《¿Puedo?》_

— Por supuesto, siempre le hablo de ti por mensajes y dice que estaría encantada de verte.

_《Si ese es el caso, entonces me_ _encantaría_ _conocerla.》_

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡La vas a adorar! O eso espero.

_《 Si se parece a ti, Bokuto-san, estoy seguro de que la voy a adorar.》_

— Ow, Akaashi, no sabía que me adoraras, ¡yo también te adoro!

_《 También te quiero.》_

Akaashi vio con gusto cómo las mejillas ajenas se enrojecían y no quiso perder más tiempo. Pero terminó su helado antes de volver a mover sus manos.

_《Bokuto-san, tú me gustas, y si me corresponde me_ _gustaría_ _que fueses mi novio.》_

Después de que toda la desconfianza se fuera, Bokuto era como un libro abierto para él. Era bastante fácil saber lo que sentía y cuándo, era por eso que estaba tan seguro cuando se declaró.

— Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio, Akaashe, aunque quería preguntártelo yo.

_《Lo siento.》_

— No pidas perdón, fue una sorpresa estupenda.—Soltó una leve risa y terminó su helado también antes de acercarse un poco más entre ellos.— Akaashi, si eres mi novio, ¿puedo besarte?

Siendo ahora su turno de sonrojarse, Akaashi se limitó a asentir antes de sentir los labios ajenos contra los propios en un pequeño beso bastante tímido de ambas partes.

Aquel fue el primero de muchos besos que compartieron entre ellos durante las próximas semanas, y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba siendo llevado a conocer a la abuela de Bokuto.

 _《Tú_ _debes ser Akaashi, ¿verdad? Es un placer conocerte.》_

_《Es un placer igualmente.》_

Akaashi una reverencia cuando se presentó ante la mujer y volvió a levantar su vista para continuar con la conversación.

_《Dime abuela, somos familia, con confianza.》_

_《No me_ _gustaría_ _abusar de su confianza tan_ _rápido_ _, abuela.》_

_《¿Qué_ _dices_ _? Si eres tan encantador como para estar con mi lindo Kou entonces ya somos familia.》_

Sus palabras le sorprendieron un poco por lo que se volvió hasta su mayor para poder hablarle.

_《¿Ella sabe?》_

_—_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella fue la que me dijo que debía confesarme aunque me hayas ganado, yo tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras pero mi abuela me dio el valor.

Asintió levemente y volvió a hacer una reverencia ante la mujer, sonriendole a gusto.

_《_ _Muchísimas_ _gracias_ _entonces_ _.》_

_《Gracias a ti, por cuidar de mi niño.》_

El día fue precioso. Con la abuela de su novio se la pasaron el día hablando de cosas que no tenían mayor importancia pero que de todos modos le hacía sentir cómodo.

Entre los tres tomaron té y comieron dulces durante todo el día y cuando fue el momento de cocinar lo hicieron entre risas además de muchos movimientos de manos.

Akaashi se sintió más que bienvenido y querido.

Por lapsos de tiempos sentía que Bokuto debía estar con alguien que pudiera responderle con palabras alzadas cada vez que le decía que le quería. A veces creía que debía estar con alguien que no fuese ninguna carga, pero en momentos como aquel sintió que no podía estar en un lugar mejor.

Ambos se retiraron con la promesa de volver con más regularidad, y lo hicieron durante todo el verano ya que Bokuto era una persona que le gustaba mucho sacarle a la calle en vez de quedarse en la casa, aunque no dudaban en aprovechar el tiempo en que sí se quedaban.

Los últimos años de escuela también pasaron volando, y tanto Keiji como Koutarou pudieron encontrar la confianza suficiente como para poder encontrar a amigos con los que se sintieran cómodos.

Kenma Kozume fue un chico que conoció por error en una tienda, Akaashi había chocado sin querer con su persona y como le veía tan enojado le pidió perdón bastante nervioso. Bokuto, al notar eso, pensó que sería como todos los que alguna vez le habían molestado y le puso detrás suyo para poder traducirle lo que había dicho.

— Sé lo que dice, yo también hablo con señas.

Poco tardó en enseñarles el aparato de audición en su oreja, y ninguno dudó en hacerse su amigo, conociendo por consiguiente a Tetsuro Kuroo, su novio y su principal confidente.

La relación que ambos tenían era bastante parecida a la suya, así que no dudaron en hacer un grupo entre ellos, ninguno volvió a sentirse solo con respecto a la amistad.

Los años fueron pasando sin ningún problema, y si es que llegaban a haberlos, no dudaban en conversarlo pues se amaban lo suficiente como para estar más de unos cuantos minutos peleados.

Akaashi eventualmente pudo entrar a la facultad de literatura ya que era bastante bueno con las palabras a pesar de que no pudiera decirlas.

Y Bokuto no dudó en irse directamente por la enseñanza, queriendo educar a futuras generaciones con toda clase de lenguaje que fuese para personas sordomudas o ciegas.

— Akaashi, creo que es hora de llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

_《Me parece que llevas un año diciendo lo mismo, pero sigues sin hacerlo, Bokuto-san.》_

— ¡Es que es difícil! ¡Estoy muy acostumbrado a decirte Akaashi!

_《Entonces_ _no_ _dejes de hacerlo.》_

_—_ Pero quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

_《Si empiezo a hacerlo, ¿eso te hará feliz?》_

_—_ Ya soy feliz contigo, pero sí.

_《Koutarou-san, te amo.》_

_—_ ¡Soy el más feliz del mundo!—Bokuto gritó con emoción antes de acercarse a abrazarlo.— Yo también te amo, Keiji.

Depositó unos cuantos besos sobre sus labios antes de separarse pues Akaashi todavía quería seguir hablando, y es que habían estado planeando en ir a ver a la abuela del mayor por lo que prefería tener todo listo.

Ambos hablaron por un rato más y esperaron a que los días pasaran para poder ir a visitar a la mujer que se había convertido en una de las personas más importante en la vida que tenían.

Últimamente había estado un poco débil por la edad, así que querían disfrutarla al máximo.

— ¡No! ¡Olvidé las galletas! ¡Voy a comprar!

Koutarou, cuando estaba en casa de su abuela, tenía que hablar y mover sus manos a la vez ya que la señora a pesar de tener la opción, nunca quiso ponerse aparatos de audición al estar demasiado asustada de no estar conforme con lo que oía.

Después de haber explicado la habitación, se fue dejándoles solos preparando el té.

_《¿Qué tal todo_ _últimamente_ _, querido?》_

_《Va todo bien,_ _parece_ _que mi_ _universidad_ _planea darme un_ _trabajo_ _por mis notas.》_

_《Eso es_ _excelente_ _, te felicito, a la_ _próxima_ _que vengas te esperaré con_ _algún_ _dulce.》_

_《No hace_ _falta_ _abuela, ya estoy bastante feliz con verla y de estar con_ _Kou-san_ _.》_

Si bien, ninguno podía hablar de forma expresiva, lo mejor de todo ello era que ambos podían entender sus miradas mejor que nadie.

La abuela estaba más que orgullosa de lo que habían logrado y Keiji ya no sentía miedo al estar con ella, era su familia después de todo.

_《Últimamente Kou está_ _bastante_ _feliz, aunque siempre lo ha sido desde que te conoció, me alegra mucho que lo haya hecho.》_

_《Me da mucho crédito, yo no hice mucho, creo que él hizo_ _más_ _por mí la verdad.》_

_《Lo dudo, Kou_ _últimamente_ _me escribe diciendo que cree que eres el amor de su_ _vida_ _y que nunca estuvo_ _más_ _feliz de haber conocido a alguien.》_

Como Akaashi no había escuchado nunca aquello, no pudo evitar enrojecer de los nervios y vergüenza de estar enterándose de aquellos sentimientos por parte del familiar de su novio.

_《¿Es_ _así_ _?》_

_《Claro, Kou lleva toda la vida esperando por ti, mira.》_

La abuela se levantó de la alfombra para poder ir hasta uno de sus muebles, abriendo un cajón que tenía varias cartas y buscó alguna en específico antes de entregarla al muchacho.

_《Kou_ _escribió_ _eso a los once cuando le dijeron que escribiera un deseo.》_

_《¿Es correcto que lo lea?》_

_《Hazlo si tienes la seguridad de que vas a quedarte con él.》_

Keiji miró la carta por unos segundos, pensando en las palabras ajenas hasta que decidió abrirla a los pocos segundos, empezando a leer la letra desordenada.

_""Hoy vi a mi abuela y a mi abuelo tomar siesta juntos, se ven muy enamorados, me gusta verlos porque mi abuela se ve feliz cuando lo mira._   
_Cuando se lo dije ella me respondió que es porque mi abuelo es el amor de su vida, también me dijo que todos teníamos un amor así._   
_Después me preguntó cómo creía que sería la niña que fuese el amor de mi vida, pero yo le dije que no me importaba que no fuese una niña, me miró un poquito raro, pero no me regañó, aunque igual me dijo que no se lo dijera a mis padres._

_Creo que el amor de mi vida debe ser alguien que no me mire raro, y no me haga sentir solo. Que le agrade a mi abuela también!! si no se lleva bien con mi abuela entonces no es el amor de mi vida, si sabe hablar lenguaje de señas entonces seria perfecto, pero no me molestaría traducir, es divertido entender lo que otros no jeje._

_Últimamente siento que mis amigos ya no me quieren y que solamente me usan por mis juguetes, así que el amor de mi vida debe ser alguien que me quiera sin_ _importar_ _lo raro_ _que_ _sea, pues me lo dicen mucho. Ojalá no le molesta que sea raro... espero poder encontrarlo y que me mire igual como mis abuelos se miran._

_Me_ _gustaría_ _poder mirarle mucho si es bonita o bonito. Estoy seguro de que el amor de mi vida lo será,_ _también_ _espero_ _que me considere bonito, pero eso es otro tema, yo solamente quiero hacerle feliz como mis abuelos!"_

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían empezado a cristalizarse, pero por su mente pasaron todas las veces en que su mayor hacía comentarios extraños como "te encontré", o le miraba mucho o le repetía constantemente lo bonito que era.

Pasó también las veces que le decía que gracias a él estaba menos solo, y también las veces que pelearon por las inseguridades de que le considerase demasiado raro o feo como para estar a su lado.

Pero para Akaashi siempre había sido el ser más precioso del mundo, incluso consideraba que estaba fuera del mismo su belleza.

Le había visto recién levantado y recién bañado, sudado, flojo y triste. Le había visto de muchas formas y jamás pudo dejar de verle como una estrella.

Incluso la inmensa marca de nacimiento que tenía en el torso le encantaba.

Hubo mucho tiempo en que Bokuto evitó que le viese con el torso desnudo ya que tenía una marca bastante fea que estaba justo sobre su corazón, era algo alargada y delgada, pero era notoria, sobretodo porque tenía una en el mismo lugar en su espalda.

Akaashi besaba aquellas marcas cada vez que las veía y le repetía a Koutarou que era el más hermoso cuando intentaba pelearle que en realidad lo era él.

Así que por eso mismo, cuando el mayor volvió con las galletas en mano se lo llevó a la cocina para poder servir correctamente, de paso, dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido y de paso vino acompañado con pequeños besos.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Se dejó disfrutar del calor que emanaba el mayor, ya sea en su cuerpo o en su corazón, y cuando se separó un poco, no permitió que le soltara.

_《Koutarou Bokuto, tú_ _también_ _eres el amor de mi_ _vida_ _.》_


End file.
